The Trouble With Thomas
by Ihvesoul
Summary: Set from the view of Thomas Grey, the youngest Grey. He might be the youngest but he's the most trouble. Follow him as he causes hell for his parents, all in the name of fun. Focuses mostly on Thomas and Christian's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the book or its characters, except Thomas. Please review. More reviews means more updates. I hope you like it. **

I storm into our large house ignoring the shouts from my parents behind me, and slam my school bag on the floor in a fit of rage. All I want to do is go and hit my punching bag for a bit, but apparently nothing is going my way today.

"Thomas! Come here right now!" I stop at the sound of my Dad's booming voice but I don't turn around. I'm really not in the mood for this. I stand debating whether or not to fight with him but before I can decide we're interrupted by my siblings.

They both come out of their rooms and stand at the top of the stairs, looking at our Dad then back at me, with wary looks.

"I'm assuming things didn't go well?" My 17 year old brother, Theodore, asks with a slight smirk. As much as I love my big brother, he can be a jerk sometimes.

I glare up at him. "You could say that," I snap, walking up the stairs and trying to push past them.

"Thomas!" My Dad shouts again in warning, and I can hear his voice is strained as he tries to calm himself down.

My 15 year old sister, Phoebe, grabs my arm as I try to move past her, keeping my gaze her light grey ones burrow into my ocean blue.

"Tommy, go and talk to him, I don't want him in a bad mood tonight - I have friends coming over." She pleads.

I sigh, giving in. I'm only doing it out of love for my sister. When I turn back around to retreat down the stairs, I come face to face with my glaring Father. He looks ready to kill me as he grips my upper arm tightly.

"You and I are going to have a little chat." He snarls, dragging me downstairs and into his office.

He forces me down on a chair and then leans against the desk opposite me, not taking his eyes off mine. We've been in this situation so many times before and each time I'm more fed up.

"Thomas, you understand that you getting suspended from school not only looks bad on you, but also on our family?" He asks calmly. He's trying to reign in his temper but I can see his mouth twitching.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you cared more about the family name than me," I respond bitterly, it was a stupid thing to say really. I could have apologised and he would have hugged me and told me not to do it again. But, apparently I never choose the easy route.

"You know that's not true. I love you, Thomas, but fuck do you make it hard sometimes! I just don't understand why you feel the need to break the rules and fight with people!" He shouts angrily.

"I wonder who I get that from…" I drawl with a smirk, and I can tell I've pushed it this time, he looks like he wants to hit me. Before now he has never laid a finger on me but hey there's a first time for everything.

I watch him breathe out heavily and close his eyes. He opens them and steps towards me. "I'm going to give you a chance to change your attitude and apologise, Thomas." He offers rather reasonably, looking down at me expectantly.

I say nothing and simply grin at him, earning myself a glare and furrowed brow.

"Go to your room right now. I don't want to see you till dinner. Phoebe's friends are round tonight so I want you on your best behaviour, do you understand me Thomas?"

"Loud and clear." I mumble before turning to walk away but his hand on my shoulder stops me.

"You will be spending the week you're suspended with me at work so I can keep an eye on you, and you're also grounded for two months," He states with a hint of a smirk on his face. I scoff angrily before pulling away and walking out of his office, colliding with my Mom.

She puts out her hands to steady us both and then narrows her eyes at me. "How did it go with your Dad?"

I raise an eyebrow at her in response. "How do you think?"

"Well I can't say you didn't deserve it, Thomas, you are running out of chances with your school, the only reason they're keeping you on is because your father keeps donating money to them." She lectures and I groan.

"Whatever," I mumble walking past her and into the kitchen where Gail is cooking dinner, and my brother is on his blackberry talking to someone.

"What are you making, Gail?" I ask her with a smile, leaning on the table next to my brother.

"Chicken curry tonight, Thomas" She informs me happily.

"Can I cut the vegetables?" I ask moving next to her and grabbing a knife. I always like to help Gail cook for us, I know it sometimes annoyed my Dad because he paid her for that reason but my Mom always told me it was a lovely thing to do.

"You know you don't need to sweetie," She reminds but I ignore her and continue to cut the garlic up. I watch my brother still on the phone and turn to Gail who was mixing the sauce.

"Do you know who he's on the phone to?" I ask her.

"I believe its Ms. Ava, they're confirming details about tomorrow." She replies, referring to my older cousin, Ava. We're going to a party at my grandparents tomorrow to celebrate their anniversary. It will be their friends, as well as my aunt, uncles and cousins.

Theo hangs up the phone and grins at me. "Phoebe's friends are coming round tonight,"

I place the garlic cloves into the pan before moving over to sit with my brother.

"I'm aware of that Theo, it just means I get to spend the entire night watching them fawn over you and Dad, which I think is disgusting by the way because you're ugly and Dad is old." I tease, my brother is a good looking boy, he took after my Dad, like I did. As for Christian Grey, he might have been in his early forties but apparently girls still thought he was attractive.

"What was that young man?" We turn around to see our Dad glaring at us with an amused smirk.

"Nothing old man." I reply bitterly, I was still annoyed at him and I wasn't going to joke about.

"Watch your mouth, Thomas." He warns me with a finger in my direction. I roll my eyes at him and he steps closer so we were only a few inches apart. He towered over me. Unlike Theo who is growing at a steady rate and stood firm at 5'11. I was yet to hit any kind of growth spirt so lacked at about 5'2, shorter than my sister.

"Don't roll your eyes at me either, I don't want to have to ground you for another month." He warns and then looks at my brother "You two are coming shopping with me tomorrow for new suits,"

Theo sighs exasperatedly. "Why? We already have suits. I don't see why we have to make such a big deal about their anniversary."

"They're your grandparents, Theodore, and they have only ever tried their hardest for you so at least have the manners to celebrate with them and not be a little brat about it." My father snaps, surprising both my brother and I.

"Jeez sorry," He replies with a huff.

"Lose your attitude or you're going to be finding yourself grounded along with your nuisance of a brother."

I laugh at this earning a glare off my father before he storms out. My brother turns to me with the same look.

"Way to go Tommy, you put Dad in a bad mood." Theo shoves me in the arm and follows after my father.

I hear squeals approaching and know my sister's friends are here. I've known them my whole life and have always had a crush on them. But I'm three years younger than them so they've only ever thought of me as cute.

"Hey Tommy," Phoebe and her friends greet me as they walk in.

"Hi Ashleigh, Hi Isla," I smile at them. They were beautiful girls, truly but they only had eyes for my brother.

"Where's Theo?" Ashleigh asks me.

"I don't know, but he's in a bad mood." I answer and turn to my sister "So is Dad."

My sister huffs in annoyance. "Tommy! I told you make sure he wasn't,"

I raise my hands in mock surrender. "It's not always my fault you know." I spit pushing past them all. I walk up to my room only to be called down for dinner a minute later/

I go to take my usual place at the table next to my Mom, only to find Isla sitting there.

"Isla you're sitting in my seat." I narrow my eyes at her, she knows I sit there and always have. She only sat there so she could be opposite Theo.

"Don't be a baby Tommy, just sit down there." Phoebe replies in annoyance, pointing at the spare seat opposite my father - not the seat I wanted tonight.

"Bu that's my seat, everyone else gets their proper seat." I reply through gritted teeth. I feel my Mom's hand on my shoulder and look up at her expectantly.

"Just sit in the spare seat sweetheart, everyone's too tired for games tonight." She soothes and I know she's referring to my Dad.

"But Mom," I groan.

"Thomas sit down there right now or don't sit at all." My father's tone suggests he was not in a mood to be pushed but I'd already pissed him off today so a little more wouldn't hurt.

"Fine." I answer shortly, turning around to go back upstairs until I feel the grip on my wrist. I turn to look at him with a glare.

"Do not push me Thomas, you're really testing my patience today." He hisses. I notice Phoebe with her head in her hands and my Mom's stern look, we are embarrassing them both.

For their sake, I pull my arm away and take the seat opposite my Father and next to Ashleigh.

We all eat our food quietly, my Dad glares at me occasionally with a silent warning not to cause any trouble. But sometimes I just can't resist.

"So, Isla, how's your brother?" I ask with a mischievous smirk. Isla's brother, Joshua, is in my grade. Last week, I hit him in the face afterschool, it was completely justified in my opinion. I mean he was talking about how hot my sister was. For once in my life my Father agreed with me but still confiscated my I-Pad for fighting.

"Thomas," My mom warns.

Isla narrows her eyes at me. "He's fine, no thanks to you. Anyway, I heard you were suspended today for fighting with that Harrison boy, so I'm sure he'll be pleased"

"Let's not talk about this." Phoebe mumbles pleading with us both to drop it. She like me could see my Dad becoming angrier by the second.

"Oh no I want to. Yes Isla, you are correct I was suspended, I also now have a pretty bad bruise on my ribs but of course nobody cares about that, only that I made the family look bad." I spit on a smirk, catching My Dad's narrowed eye across the table.

"Thomas Joseph Grey, I am not going to warn you again to drop the attitude and be quiet. I've just about had it with you today. Why do you constantly feel the need to be a little shit?" He snarls across the table.

"Christian," My Mom scolds him quietly, she hates when he swears in front of us, but she despises him swearing in front of our guests.

"Would you feel better if I just didn't say anything for the rest of my life?" I hiss with a glare over at him.

"Thomas…" He begins, angrily breathing out, he grips the edge of the table trying to calm himself down.

"So, girls what are you planning on doing tonight?" My mother asks them trying to distract my father, it worked because he turned his attention to my sister.

"Well actually that's what I wanted to ask…there's this gathering at our friends house tonight, and we really want to go, we'll take security with us and be home by 11, please can we go?" My sister practically begs. Theo and I share a look across the table, there is no way she'd be allowed.

"No." My Dad answers shortly.

"Please Dad? I promise we'll be safe," She pleads and my father runs his hand through his hair with a sigh. He looks over at my mother who nods.

"Fine you can go but you will take security, and you will be back by 10." He orders with a glare.

"Thank you, Dad." She smiles up at him and he smirks slightly.

"Would I be able to come with you guys?" I ask them. As a 12 year old boy, I haven't been to a party before that wasn't hosted by my family.

"No you must certainty can't. You can finish up all of your dinner and then go and do your homework." My Dad snarls. Oh well it was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback. I'm happy taking chapter suggestions and would love to hear them. I have already began writing one on Thomas working with Christian, so any more ideas will be great. Review please. **

I pull on my leather jacket and converse while I wait for my Dad to finish his phone call, and my brother to come downstairs. Suit shopping isn't a fun thing, and it's even less fun with your father and older brother.

Leaning against the door of the Audi R8, I can't help but grin knowing someday I'd be able to drive it. My brother already has a car, and his is nice but when I get mine I want this one.

"Theo, come on." My Dad calls from the doorway as he makes his way over to me. My brother is close behind him with a solemn expression.

"Shotgun," I yell and my brother runs at me but before he can do anything I jump into the front seat on a satisfied smirk.

He tries to pull me out but I hold on tightly, shoving him away. He growls at me and turns around. "Dad, I'm the oldest so I'm in the front right?" He asks expectantly.

"Thomas called shotgun, that's always been the rule Theo, get in the back." He orders and I grin. My brother mutters to himself as he takes a seat in the back. My Dad winks at me and I smirk. He like me grew up being the younger brother so he is all for equality of ages.

We'd been driving for about 10 minutes in silence until my Father breaks the silence.

"I want you two on your best behaviour tonight, there will be reporters there, and I'm not having a repeat of the other year."

I try to hide my grin as I think back to a few years ago when Theo and I went full out crazy on each other and then ended up knocking over the large ice sculpture, and wrecking my Grandfather's birthday party. It was fair to say our parents had never been more embarrassed.

"Get that grin off your face Thomas, I'm serious. If you step out of line there will be serious consequences." He threatens with an expressionless face.

"I'm so scared," I respond cheekily.

"You should be." He replies amused. Keeping his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel, he pokes me in the side. I push his hand off with a grin, and he smirks at me.

"Are we going to be having a meal Dad?" Theo asks from the back.

"Yes, there will be a selection of meals served and then we will socialise for a bit, watch your Mom and Aunt Kate attempt to dance and then we'll leave." He answers with a grin. Theo and I laugh at the memories of our Mom and Aunt Kate dancing awfully after a few too many drinks.

"Please tell me Theo, Phoebe, Ava, Alex, Hannah and I will get our own table again?" I ask hopefully thinking back to last time and how much fun we had with no adults at the table.

My Dad narrows his eyes at me as he pulls up outside Prada and parks the car. "I think us adults learnt our lesson after leaving you kids alone last time, didn't we? We will all be sitting together." He mutters.

"Come on Dad, you have to admit me sneaking alcohol to the kids table was pretty funny," I laugh grinning at the memory. How I, an 11 year old boy, had managed to retrieve alcohol from the bar was still a mystery to the adults, which only made it funnier.

"No it was not, and I will be keeping an extra close eye on you this time." He warns. I grin cheekily. He shakes his head but smirks slightly.

"Come on my boys, let's shop." He instructs pushing into the large shop. We are greeted by Kiera, who has known my Dad for years, and often helped us choose outfits.

"Mr Grey, lovely to see you as always," She smiles shaking Dad's hand before turning to my brother and me. "Theo you've shot up since I last saw you, and still as handsome as ever." She smiles warmly at him. "And my little troublemaker, well I see you're still little," She teases bringing her hand up to compare our heights "But once again as handsome as ever, and you still have the cheeky grin."

"Only for you Kiera," I wink cheekily.

My Dad raises an eyebrow at me. "That's enough Thomas, Kiera we need new suits for these two."

"How come we have to get a new one but you don't?" I moan looking up at him.

"Because I already have plenty, you two don't and it's about time you got a new one, so stop complaining." He warns with narrowed eyes.

Kiera who had been silent during his lecture smiles at me. "Let's go and find you something worthy of your looks," She leads the way and we follow.

I'd tried on about five suits by now and each one I hated. One was too blue, anther too itchy. They just weren't right and I still hated shopping.

I pull on the next one Kiera has picked out and look at myself in the changing room mirror. The suit is navy blue and tight fitting. It was matched with a black shirt and a navy blue tie. I like this one, and if I do say so myself it brings out the blue of my eyes.

"Thomas, if you don't come out in 10 seconds I'm coming in." My Dad calls from outside. I roll my eyes but exit the changing room.

He looks me up and down before grinning. "What a good looking son I have,"

Theo walks out wearing a black tuxedo. We grin at each other. "Well little brother don't you dress up well, looks like we'll be getting some tonight." He jokes.

My Dad frowns. "The only children your age will be your cousins so no you won't be getting any tonight."

"Well who says we can't try for someone a bit older?" I quip with a grin.

"I do. Now come on, we need to get you both some new shoes to wear with them." He orders. God does he like to boss us about.

"No way, I'm wearing my converse. They're black so it will look fine" I protest. My converse are my pride and joy, much to my Fathers dismay they're the only shoes I'll ever wear. When I was younger he used to try and buy me dress shoes for when we went out but I would scream and fight until he let me wear my converse.

"You're not wearing them with a suit. Now, come on." He glares at me waiting for me to follow him, raising an expectant eyebrow at me.

"I'm wearing my converse and I don't care what you say." I reply not backing down. I know if he really cares about this I'm going to end up with new shoes. I'm just as stubborn as him, but he can easily overpower me physically.

"Thomas," He warns breathing in heavily, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Please Dad," I ask with my best innocent eyes. I know I have him. It's the crystal blue eyes I got from Mom, he can't say no to them.

He sighs but his face softens. "You really are a manipulative little boy, you know that?" He asks with a grin. I nod and match his expression, before we go off to buy Theo some new shoes.

As I listen to my Dad and Brother argue tiredly about shoes, I start to walk off in search for something to do. But, I don't get very far.

"Thomas, stay here." My Dad orders, stopping his argument to grasp my arm and pull me back over to them. I groan in frustration and scan my eyes around the vast store, grinning when I see someone familiar.

"Hey Dad, look Uncle Elliot and Alex are over there." I point to the corner where my Uncle and cousin are standing. Their equally blonde hair and athletic build making them look almost identical from behind. We watch them as they compare shirts, most likely for tonight.

My Dad looks over at them with a grin, they hadn't noticed us yet.

"They both look like they're having as much fun as us," Theo comments dryly earning a glare off our Dad. We walk over to them hurriedly.

"I think the pink would suit you better Alex." I tease my 14 year old cousin. He and my Uncle turn around swiftly and grin.

"Funny kid." Alex mutters with a grin "I think the little boy sections over there," He jokes pointing his head in the opposite direction.

"Yeah well then right next to the little girl section for you." I muse, earning a poke in the ribs from my cousin.

"Alright boys, that's enough. What are you doing here Christian? Don't you already have enough suits for a lifetime?" My uncle teases.

"Actually Elliot, we're here for Theo and Thomas. I'm assuming you're picking out clothes for tonight?" My Dad asks.

"Your Dad's a smart one isn't he." My uncle jokes earning a glare off my Father. Their playful banter is often the topic of our family meals. They loved to mess with each other, but it's obvious they'd do anything for each other as well.

"Oh the brightest," I comment earning a glare from my Dad again. Apparently, it's not okay when anybody else joins in on their banter.

"He said it not me." I protest mildly, with raised hands.

"Just be careful, Thomas." He warns, before wrapping his arms around my brother and me "Well Elliot as much as I'd like to advise you on your fashion choices, we must be going. Laters."

"Laters little brother" Elliot calls after us, shaking his head at my Dad's comment.

It's 6pm when we're all ready to go. As usual my Mom and Phoebe take the longest. My Dad is standing at the bottom of the stairs shouting for them to hurry up, dressed in a grey suit.

A few minutes later my Mom walks down in a tight, dark blue dress which comes down to her knee. Her brown hair is curled and tussled over her shoulders.

"You look absolutely stunning Anastasia." I hear my Dad tell her, "Although that dress is very revealing, I don't know if I'll appreciate my parents friends ogling you," I can't help but smile at this, Christian Grey, aka the most overprotective man you could ever meet.

"I know you're old Christian," My Mom teases "But most of your parent's friends are over 60 years old so you shouldn't feel in competition."

He smirks at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh Mrs Grey, the things I'd like to do with that smart mouth of yours." He kisses her with passion and my brother and I turn away disgusted. As much as I love the fact my parents are happy and in love, I'd rather them not show it.

"Keep it in your pants Dad," Teddy jokes, earning a glare off my parents.

"Watch your mouth young man." My Dad warns him before kissing my Mom on the cheek.

Phoebe comes down next wearing a tight purple dress which came halfway down her thigh. Her dark hair is tied up in a simple pony tail, she looked beautiful as always.

My Dad glares at her and holds out his suit jacket. "As beautiful as you look sweetheart, if you would like to continue wearing that dress you're going to need to wear this."

"Seriously Dad?" She asks with a roll of the eyes as she pulls on the jacket. It's massive on her, and comes halfway down her leg, which is probably why my Dad gave it to her.

"Yes seriously, and don't roll your eyes at me." He answers firmly, before leading us all out in to the car where Taylor is waiting. He opens the doors for us all and we climb in the Audi Q7.

"We're not getting our own table again this time, isn't that a shame?" I ask my sister, who grins. I see my Mom and Dad share a look in the front of the car. I'm only saying it to piss them off, and I can tell it has worked.

"But we had so much fun last time," She moans on a grin, "How come we aren't allowed our own table?" She asks my parents, although we all know the answer.

My Mom turns to face us all with a glare. "You know exactly why you aren't allowed your own table. Your Father and I are still angry about what happened and it was almost a year ago."

"In all fairness it was mostly Tommy's fault. He was the one that managed to sneak over the wine and beer, and the one to drink most of it," Theo points out and I glare over at him.

"He is your little brother, you should've been looking out for him not letting him drink, it was very dangerous." She lectures my brother and sister. I smirk at their expense. One of the only pros of being a few years younger than my siblings was they often got the blame.

"I had also asked you to keep an eye on him Theo. And Phoebe I asked you to make sure he didn't get into any trouble, both of you let me down." My Dad says sternly not taking his eyes off the road. But he looks back in the mirror quickly and sees me smiling.

"I don't know why you're grinning Thomas, you let us down the most." He snarls. I roll my eyes when he isn't looking, although he probably knows, he always does.

"This was ages ago and I've heard the lecture about a hundred times, so I don't think I need to hear it again thanks." I mutter annoyed.

"Well think of this as a warning you three, if anything like that happens tonight…" My Dad doesn't finish the threat but eyes us all in the mirror. My siblings and I share a look, which is caught by both our parents.

"Thomas, I am deadly serious. If you even step out of line, I won't be forgiving." My Father warns, as he pulls up at my Grandparents estate.

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter, jumping out of the car and storming off.

As soon as I reach the large house, I notice everyone is outside standing around talking outside. My family walk in to the house, but I spy my Grandparents, Aunt Mia and Uncle Elliot standing in the corner of the front yard.

I walk up to them with a grin on my face. "Happy Anniversary Grandma and Granddad."

"Thomas sweetheart don't you look handsome, the spitting image of your father when he was a boy," My Grandma compliments as she pulls me into a hug.

"How are you young man? I heard you've been suspended from school?" My Granddad asks but he had a slight smirk. I grin in response, so word has got out about my suspension.

"I have to go to work with Dad all week, I think I'd rather be at school." I mumble.

"Well you should've thought about that before you started a fight." My Aunt Mia scolds and I look at the floor. She used to be so much cooler when she was younger, and all us kids were younger. Now, since my cousin, Hannah, is a teenager, Mia isn't so relaxed.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Mia." A voice booms from behind, and we turn to see my parents. My Dad glares at me.

"Happy Anniversary." He says greeting both of my grandparents and my Mom does the same.

"Would you like a drink, Thomas?" My Grandma asks and I can't help but smirk.

"A non-alcoholic one that is." My Uncle Elliot confirms with a grin.

"Am I ever going to live that down?" I ask with a grin.

"With a family like this probably not, but what are you talking about?" My fifteen year old cousin Ava appears next to me and I notice Alex with her. They both look exactly the same; the blonde hair and athletic builds.

"When this little trouble maker got absolutely wasted at the grand age of 11." Uncle Elliot repeats a grin still on his face. Whereas my Aunt Mia has gotten more serious, my Uncle Elliot has stayed the same care free guy, unless something really serious happens, then he can be just as bad as my Dad.

"Elliot." My Dad warns him.

"To be completely honest it was the funniest thing I've ever seen," Alex comments lightly getting me in a headlock. "You're a little lightweight."

"Probably due to the fact he was 11, and don't encourage him young man. You're his older cousin you are supposed to lead by example." My Aunt Kate scolds him before walking off with my Mom to find something to drink.

"Mom and Dad haven't let it go," Alex mutters looking at my Uncle "They're always going on about how we should've been looking after you because you're so little." He patronises me, sticking his fingers in my side making me flinch and push him away.

"With perfectly good reason, Alexander." My Uncle Elliot reminds him.

I smirk up at my cousin and give him a knowing look. I'm ready to start causing some trouble. "Don't worry, neither have mine." I glance at my Dad who is eyeing me. "Do you think we should do something else so they have something else to lecture us on?" I ask with a grin, making Alex shake his head in amusement. Clearly trying to be mature and not succumb to my level.

I am fully aware of the glares I'm receiving off all the adults but that only makes it funnier. "I don't know if you think you're being funny, Thomas, but you're not so stop it right now." My Dad warns me gripping my shoulder.

"Leave him be Christian, he's just teasing." My Grandma tells him and he glares at us both.

"Yeah Dad, leave me alone." I quip with a grin.

"Now come on you two let's go and see how long till dinner is served." My Grandma leads Alex and I off but I can hear the adults as we walk away.

"Why does she always take his side? Is she trying to undermine me?" I hear my Dad vent.

"She's just trying to keep you calm and him out of trouble." My Granddad comes to her defence but I can't hear any more after that, because my Grandma is talking to us.

"Would either of you boys like to give a speech this evening?" She asks and we both look at each other wide eyed.

"We're never normally allowed to do one because apparently we're not mature enough." Alex mutters.

"Yes, but this time I'd like you to, you can do one together." She finalises and we grin.

"You know we love you so much Grandma." I remind her and she smiles at us. "I love you both too."

Everybody starts to take a seat as the food is served, Alex and I walk over to our table which is the same for the entire Grey family. I go to sit down next to him but I feel a grip on my arm and find my Dad glaring down at me.

"I want you next to me where I can keep an eye on you." He drags me to the other end of the table and pushes me down next to my 13 year old cousin, Hannah, and then sits the other side of me.

Alex looks over at me confused. "What the hell Tommy? Why aren't you sitting with me?"

"Watch your language Alexander." My Dad warns him "You two sitting with each other never turns out well so I'm taking precautions this time."

"Sorry Uncle Christian," He mumbles but smirks at me after.

"Are you wearing converse with your suit?" Hannah asks looking down at my feet strangely. Out of all my cousins, Hannah and I, even though we're close in age, are the least alike.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I reply dryly.

"Thomas, don't talk to your cousin like that." My Dad hisses. I glare down at my glass of coke, this is going to be a very long meal.

Once everybody starts eating and chatting, I lean back in my chair and sighed. We've only been here an hour and I'm already fed up. If I got to sit with, Alex, everything would be fine.

"You're not eating much Thomas, come on, eat up." My Dad lectures and I consider throwing my chair at him. What is his obsession with food? It's all I ever hear from him, that and how much of a disappointment I am.

"Well if you give me time to breathe." I mutter quietly, but apparently not quite enough.

"What did you say?" He asks loudly with a glare, the entire family is watching us and I just want to leave.

"Nothing, alright, I said nothing." I reply through clenched teeth. I can see Phoebe and Ava looking at me with raised eyebrows. Nearly every family occasion we have ends up with my Dad and I having some kind of argument. We must have conflicting personalities, or something.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Thomas." He warns me.

"Christian, just leave it." My Mom says softly putting her hand on his arm. Like everyone else, even she gets tired of our constant fighting.

"No Ana, if he's going to disrespect me then he should face the consequences." That's the final straw. He is always such an asshole, and he takes things way too seriously.

"Will you just give me a break? Jesus Christ Dad! You're always on my case." I protest loudly and stand up.

"Sit your ass down right now." He orders, eyes blazing. He's standing up now as well and glaring down at me.

I watch him with narrowed eyes, my fists are clenched and I'm riled up. But so is he, and we could go for hours just standing glaring at each other.

"Thomas, sit down." My Mom repeats but I still don't move.

"Listen to your Mother." My Dad snarls. Before I have the chance to reply my Grandma is behind me and comforting me.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go and have a walk to calm down shall we?" She smiles leading me off.

"Mom! Don't just let him get away with it! That's not parenting!" My Dad calls after us.

Mr Grandma turns around with a scowl aimed at him. "Don't lecture me on parenting Christian, I raised you three, now sit down and eat your food whilst I talk to your son!"

She takes me inside away from everyone and we sit on the chairs next to each other.

"I didn't mean to make him angry, Grandma." I say although it was only partly true.

"I know Thomas, but your Dad just has a very short temper. However, he does always try to control it with you, Theo and Phoebe." She replies soothingly.

"He's always on my case, anything I do wrong he's there to remind me or lecture me." I moan.

My Grandma wraps an arm around me and pulls me towards her. "He loves you so much sweetheart, he's also very protective of you though and wants the best for you."

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it." I mumble.

She pulls me to my feet keeping an arm around me "Come on let's get back, are you going to apologize to your Dad?"

"Yes although I don't know what for."

She smirks slightly. "Me neither but just apologise it'll make him feel better,"

I can feel my parent's eyes on me as we walk over and I can't help but smirk. My Grandma kisses me on the forehead before gently pushing me into my seat, and then moving back to hers. She looks over at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you, Dad." I mumble not looking at him.

"Look at me, Thomas." He orders and I raise my eyes "Don't let it happen again." He warns.

I nod wanting him to just shut up.

"He's just like you when you were a boy, Christian." My Grandma mumbles and he scowls.

"Oh really?" I drawl with a smirk "You never mentioned you were a bit of a bad boy growing up Dad, I'm shocked."

"I was not a bad boy." He says sternly looking at my Grandma "I studied hard, and I behaved myself just like I tell you to as well."

"That's not true for a second Christian." She replies with raised eyebrows.

"Thank you Mother," He says dryly and we all laugh.

"None of you were, you and Elliot drove us up the wall with your attitudes and fighting, Mia was full of cheek. You're all lucky your kids aren't as bad as you." My Granddad joins in earning glares from the three of them.

"Dad!" They all shout.

"Well it's all coming out now isn't it?" I quip cheekily and grin over at Theo and Alex "You know what this means? It means we can get away with anything now because we have the bad boy gene."

"It certainly does not." My Dad interrupts, eyeing me, "You are one person who definitely doesn't need a bad boy gene."

"What sort of stuff did my Dad used to do Grandma?" Phoebe asks intrigued.

"Phoebe," My Dad warns but she ignores him, and so does his mother.

"When he was fourteen he took my car and crashed it into a ditch." My Granddad recalls with a grin over at my Dad.

"Please, can we change the subject I don't want the children to start behaving like maniacs because we used to occasionally cause trouble." Aunt Mia pleads and her brother's agree.

"Fine then, Thomas, Alex, would you like to give your speech to everyone, the stage is free?" My Grandma motions over at the front of the backyard where a microphone stands on the wooden platform.

"How come they get to give a speech and I don't? I'm the oldest." Theo protests.

"They're not giving a speech, Mom, I don't think that's a very good idea." My Dad states evenly, eyeing both me and Alex.

"Of course it is, they're both mature young men, I trust them." My Grandma responds with a glare towards my Dad.

"Have you met them?" He mumbles and I grin at him.

"I have to agree with Christian here Grace, do you really want those two giving a speech in front of all your friends, and reporters?" My Aunt Kate adds.

"Yes I do, and Theo you're more than welcome to give one after, as are you girls." My Grandma finalises and before anyone can protest anymore, Alex and I stand up. My Dad grips our arms as we walk past and we look at him oddly.

"Do not embarrass us, I want a sensible speech, or you're both in serious trouble." He warns. I grin at him before pushing Alex to lead the way up the front. We climb up on to the platform and stand next to each other in front of the microphone, Alex a good four inches taller than me.

I grab the microphone and bring it down to my level. Everyone is staring at us, well actually my Dad and Uncle Elliot are glaring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I begin with a grin "I would like to thank you all for coming on behalf of my grandparents, who are celebrating 48 happy years of marriage. I hope to one day have a marriage as good as theirs, one where I can still love my wife after the hell of raising three very troublesome children." I laugh slightly when I see my Dad, Uncle and Aunt glare even if there are small smirks on their lips. "I as a 12 year old boy can't understand the amount of love you must have to marry someone, and then the amount of love you must have to love your children even when they let you down. But when I look at my Grandparents I see it, and then I look at their children and I see it. I see the way my Dad told me he loved me when I smashed the window at our house. I see the way my Uncle hugs my cousin when she screams at him saying she hates him. I see the way my aunt holds my cousin as she cried. But more importantly I see the way they've been raised by my Grandparents – with love, passion and commitment. Their children are a credit to their parenting skills, and the love shared between them. Congratulations Grandma and Granddad, I hope you have many more happy years together." I finish and look over at our table expecting glares sent my way but instead I get smiles.

I hand the microphone to Alex who looks at me with narrowed eyes and a smirk. "I don't think I have anything to add, my little cousin has said it all for me, so Grandma and Granddad we love you, and thanks for putting up with your kids long enough that they could have us." Alex jokes earning laughs.

I snatch the microphone back with a grin. "Because we know it must have been hard with your sons fighting all the time, and stealing cars."

My Dad stands up and signals for us to finish with a glare. "And of course your daughter being, well a girl and getting emotional, and bitchy all the time."

My Dad steps forward slightly, a silent threat. "Well folks looks like we have to wrap this speech up because my Dad is sending me a very scary look, and I've already pissed him off today, oops now everyone at my table is glaring at me, oh well, congratulations!" I yell the end and we make our way off the stage as the guests laugh and clap.

"That was a very amusing speech, boys." My Dad says dryly as we approach the table "Some of it was inappropriate but some of it was very well said, so well done."

"Was that a compliment Dad? I haven't heard one of them in a few years."

He looks at me but not out of anger, more out of sadness. "You know I love you Thomas, and if I've ever made you feel like I don't then I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

I wake to the sound of banging against my bedroom door and groan loudly. I look at my alarm clock next to me and discover its 6.30am, it should be illegal to be up this early. I pull myself out of bed, wearing only boxers and just as I'm about to pull on some jeans my door swings open revealing my Dad in a suit. He raises his eyebrow at my appearance.

"Jesus Dad! Don't just barge in here!" I shout grabbing my duvet to cover me. Even with boxers I feel exposed.

"Oh relax Thomas, I've seen you in less than boxers before. I spent the first two years of your life changing your diaper." My Dad responds on a smirk with a roll of the eyes. Funny how he can do it but I can't.

"Thanks for the reminder," I mumble before narrowing my eyes, "Is there something you need or are you just coming to stare at me half naked?"

"Watch your attitude." He warns "And yes I need something - you - we have a meeting in half an hour. Get dressed and wear something smart then come down for breakfast."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You weren't actually serious about me coming to work with you?"

"Yes I am serious, so get dressed and be quick about it." He says before leaving the room and closing my door. Falling back on to my bed I groan, this is going to be a long week.

I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue shirt, smart but casual, wax my hair, brush my teeth and grab my blackberry.

When I enter the kitchen, my Dad is talking to Gail. He's the only one up and it's a school morning. That's how early it is.

He turns when he hears me come in and smirks. "Morning sunshine,"

I glare at him and try to pour myself some coffee but he pulls the pot away from me.  
"Just because you're coming to work doesn't mean you're an adult, you still can't have coffee." He reprimands. My parents have never let me have coffee, apparently I'm energetic enough already.

"What would you like to drink and eat Thomas?" Gail asks me with a smile.

"Can I just have some orange juice please Gail," I reply grumpily. I can feel my Dad's glare in the side of my head.

"You need to have something to eat Thomas, have some pancakes. You're getting thinner every time I look at you." He orders glancing at my thin frame. I roll my eyes in disbelief.

"I think that might be a slight exaggeration Dad, I haven't lost any weight and anyway it's too early to eat." I mumble not even in the mood to argue properly.

"He'll have some pancakes please Gail." My Dad answers for me and I open my mouth to argue but he holds his finger in front of my face and glares. I sigh, too tired to even reply.

Gail places a plate of pancakes in front of me so I smile and thank her but make no effort to eat any. My Dad nudges me in the side. "Eat up, we don't have long."

I pick at them with my fork really not feeling them this early. "I told you I didn't want anything."

"And I told you I want you to eat something, so eat." He orders sternly.

"Dad please it's too early, I'm really not hungry." I plead with him. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs angrily. Brilliant now he's going to be in a bad mood all day.

"Suit yourself Thomas, but I'm not happy." He scowls "Go get in the car, Taylor is waiting outside."

I watch him for a second but nod and leave, rolling my eyes on the way out.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He shouts after me. Jesus how does he do that? It's like he has eyes in the back of his head.

I see Taylor standing next to the car and he holds the door open for me.

"Morning Jason," I greet him happily.

"Good Morning Thomas, how are you this morning?" He asks me pleasantly.

"I'd be a lot better if I wasn't woken up at the crack of dawn." I answer groggily.

"Thomas, stop moaning and get in the car." My Dad orders coming up behind me. I raise my eyebrows at Taylor but get in the back followed by my Father.

"Am I going to get paid $100,000 an hour like you?" I ask my Dad once we're in the car and on our way. He smirks over at me and I grin.

"No you're not, only good boys that don't get suspended from school get to earn big money." He replies patronisingly. I smirk over at him.

"Well, according to Grandma you weren't a good boy yet here you are." I quip.

"Alright, very funny young man." He mutters eyeing me with a hint of a smirk.

When we arrive at Grey Enterprise I walk beside my Dad who keeps a firm grip on my arm as he pulls me along next to him.

We make it into his office and he leans against the desk as I sit down opposite. "Two rules Thomas. One, you don't go anywhere on your own, and I mean anywhere. Two, Best behaviour and that means none of your cheeky comments, and none of your eye rolling. Have you got that?"

I nod with a roll of the eyes. I did it on purpose and he knows. "You are going to be the death of me, Thomas Grey, I swear. Stay in here whilst I go for my meeting, I'll be quick." He orders. As he leaves he pokes his head back round the door to look at me.

"Behave." He repeats and leaves properly this time.

I move behind his desk and sit down in his spinning chair. I scan the photos on his desk all in gold frames. One of him and Mom on their wedding day. One of him and Theo at a baseball game. One of him and Phoebe at the father-daughter dance last year. One of me and him playing football, he had me over his shoulder and we were both grinning. The last one was of all of us from earlier this year.

I unlock his computer easily, seriously Dad using Mom's name as a password? You can do better than that. I scroll through his emails curiously but quickly close them when I read some disturbing ones between my Mother and him. My stomach growls and I lean back on the chair. There is a waffle stand outside, and I really love waffles.

If I'm quick he won't ever know. I get up and leave the building making my way over to the waffle stand.

"What can I get you son?" The man asks cheerily.

"I'll have a chocolate waffle please." I ask and he makes it quickly.

"That's $4.00 please." He asks. I hand him a $10 and tell him to keep the change. The sun is shining by now and it's a nice day. So I decide to stay outside for a bit. I sit on a park bench and eat my waffle, savouring every mouthful.

Once I'm finished I go to pull my blackberry out of my pocket only to realise I left it in my Dad's office. I glance at my watch and see it's been half an hour. Shit.

Quickly, I take the elevator back up and before I've even reached the office I can hear my Dad shouting.

"Where the fuck is my son?" He yells at someone, running his hand through his hair.

Cringing inwardly I walk into the office as casually as possible. "Thomas thank god, where have you been? I thought I told you not to go off on your own." He pulls me into a hug, then releases me but keeps hold of my arms.

"Sorry Dad, I was hungry so I just went and bought a waffle." I mumble hoping the fact I ate will make him less angry and surprisingly it works.

"Well at least you had something to eat." He murmurs "Just don't go off again, I was worried about you." He lectures. I roll my eyes at his over protective nature.

"Thomas, do not roll your eyes at me." He warns.

"Sorry," I mumble and he grabs me by the chin so I'm looking straight at him.

"I have to go and sort something out, I will be very quick but you are to stay here and under no circumstances must you leave, do you understand?"

I nod in agreement and he leaves again. I take my seat back in the chair and log back on to his computer, making a personal note to remind him to change his password.

I scroll through the documents all of them looking rather boring until I find one called 'Submissive Contract' curious, I click on it.

I read through the contract, not understanding any of it. What the hell was it? Why did my Dad have it? Is he cheating on my Mom? I'll kill him if he is.

_CONTRACT_

_Made this day_ of 2011 ("The Commencement Date")_

_BETWEEN_

_MR. CHRISTIAN GREY of 301 Escala, Seattle, WA 98889_

_("The Dominant")_

_("The Submissive")_

_THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS_

_1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive._

_FUNDAMENTAL TERMS_

_2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her wellbeing._

_3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing._

_4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness he or she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties._

_5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach._

_6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above._

Before I have the chance to close it down the door opens and my Father walks in. When he sees me on his computer he glares.

"Thomas what are you doing?" He snarls.

"I could ask you the same thing." I reply angrily.

He looks at me with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about? Watch your tone when you're talking to me."

"What the hell is a Dom-Sub contract?" I ask bitterly. His face hardens and he storms over to me. He glances at the screen and his mouth twitches.

"Those are private documents not for little boys like you. Never and I mean never go through my computer again, Thomas." He says angrily.

I stand and glare up at him. "What is it Dad? Are you cheating on Mom? Is this a contract you've got your little whore to sign?"

His eyes glower and he grips my arm. "Watch your language. No I am not cheating on your Mom, she's the love of my life. This is nothing to do with you Thomas, it's from years and years ago so drop it right now." He orders.

"You're always telling me I can trust you with anything, and that I should always tell you everything so why don't you do the same for me?" I ask him and he sighs sitting down opposite me.

He runs a hand through his hair and eyes me desperately, it's like he's willing me to drop the subject. "This is different, Thomas, and I don't feel comfortable talking about it with you. You're too young."

I huff, and cross my arms over my chest. "Don't you trust me, Dad?" I ask, and I know I have him. He sighs again and moves closer to me.

"What I'm about to tell you is confidential and stays between us, alright? No-one knows about this." He glares at me and I nod understanding.

"The contract is one I used to get my submissive to sign, when I was into the BDSM lifestyle. But that was years and years ago, long before you, Theo and Phoebe were born." He explains quietly.

"BDSM, isn't that like proper kinky sex?" I ask with a grin. I've seen some stuff about it online, there's also some videos of it in my Brother's search history, but he'd kill me if he knew I went on his Mac Book.

He looks at me strangely. "Yes that's it. How do you know about that? I'm certain your Mom and I put security on your Mac Book so you couldn't view anything like that." He responds with an arched eybrow.

"That doesn't matter. So you used to get girls to fill in contracts like this so you could get the best out of the sex?" I question, brushing off any chance of me getting my laptop confiscated.

He nods and I frown. "You don't do this anymore right?"

His eyes widen in disbelief. "No of course not!" He exclaims shocked, then he smirks. "But I mean your Mom and I have a great sex life."

"Oh, believe me we all know, your walls aren't soundproof you know." I say physically cringing.

He gives me a sheepish smile and then frowns. "Do you hate me?" He asks quietly eyeing me.

"What? No. I don't hate you for having a great sex life when you were young, if anything you inspire me." I joke with a grin.

He grins as well instantly becoming more relaxed. "Yeah, well as long as you make sure you're safe you can have all the wild sex you want but please at least wait until you're 16."

I smirk at him mischievously. "Phoebe's nearly 16, does that mean she's allowed to have wild sex?"

His face hardens and his eyes darken. "No that does not. Your sister is my only daughter and so if it's up to me she won't be having sex until she finds the man she wishes to marry, and maybe not even then." Protective Christian is back.

"Don't you think it's slightly sexist that you encourage Theo and me to have sex but not Phoebe?"

He brings his chair closer to me and points a finger in my face. "Firstly, you will understand when you have your own daughter why as a father you feel very protective over them. Secondly, I'm not encouraging either of you to have sex. You're 12 years old just a little boy, I don't want you sleeping with anyone, at least for a few years."

I groan and roll my eyes. "Dad can you please stop calling me a little boy? I'm 12 now, I'm not a little boy anymore."

I expect him to lecture me on rolling my eyes and my attitude but instead he grins. A proper grin. "Oh but Thomas you will always be my little boy, especially when you're the height of a 9 year old." He teases.

I glare at him. "It's your dodgy genes that makes me short, you know."

He laughs at this then flings an arm around me. "You got more of your Mom's genes than mine. You got my temper, my hair but that's about it. You got your Mom's height, eyes and slim build. You also got her smart mouth and attitude." He narrows his eyes.

I give him a cheeky grin and respond. "I like to think I got the best of both worlds,"

My Dad smiles warmly down at me, and kisses the side of my head. "You most certainly did. You're a very special boy, Thomas, and I love you. Please don't forget that."

**I thought I'd end on a happy note, and have some fluff in the troubled relationship that is Christian and Thomas'.**

**Thank you dm1990 for the idea about Thomas finding the contract. Thank you to all my reviewers, it really encourages me to write more. I'm up for hearing chapter suggestions if there's any anyone would like. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You all know my youngest son, Thomas, he'll be joining us today for educational reasons." My Dad explains to his colleagues in the meeting. He doesn't want to tell anyone here I'd been suspended, I think it embarrasses him.

Everybody smiles at me and I return it, from my position at the end of the large table. My Dad narrows his eyes as a warning not to mess around and embarrass him. He'd already given me the speech on behaving and the consequences if I don't, like I hadn't heard it all before.

"Firstly, have we had all the contracts signed by Herington Communications?" My Dad asks them and they all look at the table.

"Well have we?" He asks louder with a glare. Jeez, he's even more intimidating at work. I thought that look was reserved for me when I'd really pissed him off.

"I tried my hardest to get him to agree Sir, but he's still asking for more time." A middle aged man with greying hair admits quietly. My Dad's face turns to stone and I kind of feel sorry for the guy.

"Dad I'm bored, can I go and wait in your office?" I ask taking the attention away from the man. He looked relieved and I feel better for a second, until I see the look of hatred being sent my way.

"No you cannot, you can sit there and learn something." My Dad growls loudly, clenching his fists.

I scoff. "Learn how to scare the fuck out of my employees? No thank you." That was a risky thing to say, especially considering the language I used.

He stands up and walks over to me. Oh shit he's going to strangle me, he's actually going to kill me.

"Watch your language and stop being a little smart ass, or you will find yourself in serious trouble." He hisses at me. Leaning down so we were at the same level, he grabs me by the arm. I lean back on my chair trying to squirm out of his grip but he's too strong. "I want you to shut up and listen, understand?"

I nod and he releases his grip before walking back over to his chair opposite me. Fuck me, he's in a bad mood today.

"Let's continue." He begins glaring at me "I want the Herington contract signed by 9pm tonight, no excuses."

The middle aged man gapes and splutters. "But Sir, that won't be possible,"

My Dad shoots him a glare. "Make it possible, I want it done."

I sigh impatiently and start to whistle to myself. I'm feeling rather defiant today. My father slams his fist against the table in frustration. Suddenly all eyes are on me. "Thomas if you're going to be a cocky, little fuck then get out of here! Go and sit on the chairs outside this room. Do not go anywhere else." He yells angrily. The other people in the room watch in fear. Obviously, they aren't used to seeing him all riled up, but luckily I am an expert at it.

I actually planned on giving my Dad an easy time today by doing everything he asked, and being the son he wanted – another Theo – but watching him becoming frustrated just makes me want to push him either further. It's not like he thought any better of me.

I smirk over at him, not moving. Instead I cross my arms behind my head and lift my feet up to rest on the table. "But I want to stay and watch you shout."

His face hardens and his eyes blaze. The signature 'Christian Grey freak out' face. I'd seen it on many occasions. "Thomas!" He shouts loudly.

"Yes Dad?" I feign innocence with a grin.

This is it, he is going to explode. He jumps out of his chair and storms over to me. He reaches an arm out to me and I think he's going to hit me but instead he flings me over his shoulder.

"Dad! Put me down!" I protest trying to squirm out of his hold but this only makes him tighten his grip, he walks towards the door.

"Not such a big shot now are you?" He hisses and I can tell he's got the tight lipped expression on which he'd mastered so well over the years.

He places me on the floor and then pushes me into a seat outside the meeting room. He kneels down in front of me, and he's either going to propose to me or lecture me. I don't know which is worse.

"You're going to sit here and you're not going to move." He threatens "I am sick to death of you and your stupid games, we will be having a long discussion when my meeting is over. So take this time to come up with the best apology you can muster."

He stands up again, glares at me one more time before walking back into the room with a slam of the door. I flinch at the noise. Quickly I pull out my blackberry and ring the only person I know who can help me in this situation.

I lift the phone to my ear and listen to the dial tone as it rings. On the third ring a voice answers. "Thomas sweetheart, is everything okay?" My Mom asks down the phone, worry evident in her voice.

"Mom, I'm fine but I've really pissed off Dad, like big time pissed him off. I need you to come down here and calm him down before he kills me or something." I explain quickly down the phone.

I hear my Mom giggle. She is laughing at me, her son is about to die and she's laughing. "Honey, your Dad would never hurt you, although I think he sometimes wishes he could." Seriously she's trying to make a joke. In a situation like this.

"Mom, please come down here, Dad always listens to you." I plead and I hear her sigh.

"Fine, I'll be down there in ten minutes but I don't really understand why." She hangs up the phone and I breathe in a sigh of relief. Dad will be longer than that, and then my Mom will calm him down and he won't hurt me.

15 minutes go by and my Mom isn't here. I start to panic and then the door opens and out walks my Dad. He still looks angry, he looks like he's going to shout at me but instead he pulls a confused face and gazes behind me.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" He calls and I turn to see my Mom walking towards us.

"I've come to protect my son." She replies with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow aimed at my father.

"Protect him from what? Is everything okay?" He questions pulling me close to his body. I try to move out of his hold but he won't let me.

"I'm here to protect him from you, apparently he made you very angry and he was scared you were going to kill him, so he called me for protection." My Mom explains smirking the entire time. My Dad chuckles softly and then looks down at me with an amused expression.

"Did you seriously think I would ever hurt you Thomas?" He asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

He leans down to my height and puts his hand on my shoulder "There is only one way I would ever lay a finger on you, Thomas," He states with dark eyes, and I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What way?" I ask completely and utterly confused.

"This way," He responds with a grin, pulling me towards him and attacking my sides and ribs with his fingers. I laugh and try to pull away but he holds me tighter.

"Dad! Get off me! I'm serious!" I hiss trying not to cause a scene but I'm laughing so people are already looking. I want to hide in a hole and never come out.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks laughing himself as he continues his assault. After a minute I manage to squirm out of his grip. I'm breathing heavily and I glare up at My Dad but he simply grins in return, ruffling my hair.

"Come on my boy, let's go home." He says putting an arm around my shoulder and then slipping his other around my Mom's waist. He turns to me with a smirk. "Don't think this means you aren't in trouble because you are."

I'm lying on my bed on my MacBook when my door opens and my Dad walks in. He's no longer in his suit, but a pair of jeans and a grey Henley shirt. He moves over to sit on my bed next to me, looking at my laptop screen he raises an eyebrow when he realises I'm talking to a girl over Facebook. I quickly close it and smile up at him innocently.

"Yes Dad?" I ask with a grin.

He doesn't say anything but pats the space next to him on my bed. I move next to him, shoulder to shoulder, so our legs are dangling off the side of the bed.

"Thomas, I'm not going to lecture you on why your behaviour today was completely out of order because I think you know why it was, and I also think you behave in that way on purpose to try and get a rise out of me," He begins, his voice was soft unlike normal and I look up at him with an anxious smile.

"I understand that as a person you like to test the limits, but a lot of the time, you shouldn't. Your behaviour isn't acceptable anymore, and your Mom and I are becoming very fed up. I want to see improvements in your attitude and behaviour over the next few weeks, or there are going to be severe consequences. Do you understand me?" He finishes on the question, looking at me expectantly.

"Sure," I mumble. Yes, I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do as I'm told. Where is the fun in that?

He smiles relieved, and clasps my chin in his hand. "Just remember no matter what happens, we're always going to love you and nothing is ever going to change that." He tells me and kisses my head. I look up at him with a blank expression. I don't even know what to say but I don't think he wants me to reply because he gets up and leaves. As he turns to go out of the door he grins at me.

"Don't stay up too late talking to that girl," He teases before his face hardens again, "I want you in bed by 10pm and no later."


	5. Chapter 5

**Would love to hear some chapter suggestions, and in response to some reviews so far;**

**-Yes, Thomas is living in the shadow of his older brother, and also his older sister. I try to portray how he feels like he can't do anything right, and will forever not be good enough for Christian. **

**-Right at this moment, I'm not really concentrating on his sexuality, and haven't really thought about it. I'm writing in the presumption that he is heterosexual but I don't know where things will go.**

**Thank you for all the support. Please review, and suggest some chapter ideas as I am running out. Thank you again.**

Stepping out of the convertible, I turn back to my friend. "Thanks for the lift, Jay," I high five him and shut the door, purposely keeping it quiet so nobody in my house could hear it.

It's 1.47am so I doubt anyone will be up. I cut through the trees in our back garden to avoid being caught by security. When I reach the large oak tree which is in the perfect place right next to my bedroom window I begin to climb up it until I'm blinded by a torch being shone in my face. Leaning back against the branch I'm stood on, I scan the garden and there is Taylor and my Dad glaring up at me. Brilliant. I move around to the other side of the tree hiding my body from the light.

"Thomas! I know it's you get down right now!" My Dad yells up. I don't move hoping he will assume he was mistaken and decide it was just a squirrel. Then I remember he's Christian Grey, the billionaire with the giant IQ. He isn't giving up.

"Get your fucking ass down here right now before I come up and drag it down!" He yells again, he definitely sounded angrier this time. But seriously did he expect me to believe he would climb up this tree, I know he works out but I mean he's not 21 anymore.

"I'd like to see you try!" I yell back. Yep, he is definitely going to kill me now, but it's just so fun pissing him off.

When he doesn't yell back I assume he's gone back inside, probably to get my Mom. Stepping back round the tree I place my hand on a branch above me and swear when I feel someone grab my wrist. I flinch to my right and see my Dad glaring at me. He's on the branch below me but can still somehow reach above my height. Why didn't I get his tall gene?

"You were saying," He snarls and throws me over his shoulder. Seriously Dad?

"Dad! Put me the fuck down! I can get down myself!" I protest squirming in his arms, within a few seconds we are on the grass again and he places me on the floor.

"You need to watch your language." He snaps "Now get your ass into bed right now, we'll talk about this in the morning!"

When I don't move he takes a step closer to me so we were only a cm apart, "Do I need to carry you to bed as well?"

Sighing in frustration, I push past him and make my way inside. I can picture his smug smirk on his face and I want to punch him for it.

I wake up late the next morning, not too late for a Saturday though. I really should have snuck out on a day my Dad had to work the next morning so I could avoid him at all costs.

After pulling on some jogging bottoms and a hoodie I walk downstairs. I poke my head around the door of the kitchen to see who was in there. When I realise nobody is, I sigh in relief.

"Thomas Grey, what are you up to?" I jump at the voice and turn to face my older brother grinning down at me.

"Fuck, Theo, you scared me." I hiss punching him in the arm. He laughs and slings an arm around me as we walk in the kitchen.

"Avoiding Dad are we?" He asks knowingly, a smirk on his lips.

I look up at him with narrowed eyes. "How did you know that?"

Theo walks over to the fridge and pulls two bottles of orange juice out. He hands one to me before taking the seat next to me.

"Dad was fuming about it this morning, he was going to wake you up but Mom convinced him to let you sleep in. She told him you'd had a late night so would be tired and he had to agree." My brother explains but as he does a grin appears on his face "He went with Mom to work but apparently he's back now,"

Turning around I gaze through the window and see my Dad step out of the car followed by Taylor.

"Fuck!" I hiss, and jump off my seat. I make a run for it but before I can even get halfway up the stairs the door swings open.

"Not so fast young man, get back down here." My Dad orders from the doorway. He's glaring up at me so I make the smart decision and run.

I sprint up the stairs and slam my bedroom door shut, quickly locking it. I can hear my father's bounding footsteps and then him banging on the door.

"Open this door right now Thomas, or Lord help me I will break it down!" He yells and I know he's bluffing. Smiling to myself I fall back onto my bed and listen to the comforting sounds of my Dad shouting bloody murder.

After a few minutes the shouting stops and I realise Christian Grey, for the first time in his life has given up.

I turn my laptop on and scroll through my Facebook account. It's interrupted when I hear a loud bang and before I know it my door falls to the ground revealing Taylor, and my Dad standing behind him with an angry, but smug look on his face.

"You did not just do that!" I yell in disbelief as I stare at my door which is now on the floor.

"Get downstairs now!" My Dad shouts so loud Taylor flinches.

I roll my eyes which makes him even angrier and lead the way downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find my sister eating some waffles. I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Sit," My Dad orders pushing me down on the seat next to my sister. She narrows her eyes at me, but then slides one of her waffles onto a plate and pushes it in front of me.

"No thanks," I mumble pushing it away. If it is possible my Dad becomes angrier.

"Since when have you not liked waffles? Eat them now." He snaps.

"I said, no thanks." I repeat louder this time and with a smirk, just too really push him over the edge.

"Eat your fucking food, Thomas!" He yells running his hands through his hair.

"If you're so obsessed with it eat it yourself," I snap back and his eyes widen in shock. Then shock is replaced with anger. Again.

"Thomas I am -" He's cut off by my brother shouting from the other room.

"Dad! I really need your help with something! It's important!" He yells and my Dad glares at me before storming off in search of my brother.

I grin at my sister as I begin to eat the waffle, I pour some syrup on it and she sighs at me. "Why do you always have to rile him up so much, Tommy? He takes it out on all of you know. Yesterday because you'd pissed him off he wouldn't let me go out with my friends." She tells me angrily.

"Sorry Phoebe, but it's just too much fun," I reply quietly with a grin. Shoving the last bit of waffle in my mouth. I get up and walk out of the kitchen, however my timing couldn't be worse because I walk straight into my Dad.

"Oh no you don't," He snarls grabbing me by the right arm and dragging me back into the kitchen. He pushes me down on the seat and then stands in front of me, his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face.

"Where the fuck did you go last night that meant you had to sneak out in the middle of the night?" He yells gripping the table as he stands.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I mutter with a smirk.

He runs his hands through his hair and smiles smugly. What has he done to be so proud of? I eye him warily. "You know if you don't tell me I will just check the tracker in your phone."

I laugh at this and he looks taken back. His eyes narrow at me. "Oh Dad, I turned that off weeks ago, do you seriously think I'm an idiot?"

He slams his fist against the table. "No but I think sometimes you're too smart for your own good! What happens if you had gotten in trouble? A car crash?" he yells.

"Well to be honest Dad, I think hospitals have recently found ways of contacting people if their loved ones turn up injured." I reply sarcastically. I pull my blackberry out of my pocket and begin to send a text, until the phone is snatched out of my hand.

"Hey!" I protest trying to grab it back but my Father holds it out of my reach.

"Is this who you were meeting?" He asks scrolling through the messages "Jay? Who's Jay? We don't know a Jay,"

"Give me my phone back right now!" I yell pushing him in the chest trying to grab it back. He smirks evilly down at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"One day you might be tall enough to take me Thomas, but today is not that day." He snarls and puts my phone in his pocket. I groan and sit back down, resting my head in my arms on the table.

"Who is this Jay?" My Dad asks loudly but he isn't yelling.

"Just a friend," I mutter but it's muffled because my head is in my hands.

He grabs the hood on my hoodie and uses it pull my head up. "Look at me when you're talking to me, Thomas. What did you and this Jay do so late last night that you couldn't ask me about?"

"We went and met up with some girls." I mutter not in the mood to fight anymore.

This seems to interest him because he takes a seat opposite me. "Which girls? I'll need to run a background check on them, and also this Jay. What's his last name?"

I scoff. "You'll be damned if you think I'm telling you."

"Thomas, for once in your life can you do as I ask?" He is yelling again now.

"But if I did that it would be so out of character," I reply cheekily. He runs his hand through his hair again, he always does it when he doesn't know what to say.

"If you keep up this attitude you'll be finding yourself constricted to this house for the next month." He warns with dark eyes.

"What are you going to do? Put locks on my windows? Get more security?" I quip with a smirk.

He returns the smirk. "I will do both those things,"

My eyes widen but I quickly regain myself. "You wouldn't." but I know he will, the control freak that he is.

He laughs but it isn't a proper laugh. "Oh my boy, you underestimate me."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I really am my father's son. "Fine, I'm sorry Dad. We were seeing some girls and then we went to a late night movie, alright? They're all older than me and they don't have a psycho for a father." He scowls at the last part but nods, running his finger over his chin.

"Very well, you're still grounded for sneaking out. So in total, adding up all your punishments from the last week, you're grounded for 4 months." He says sternly. Yeah right am I.

"If you go and get dressed into some proper clothes I'll take you fishing?" He asks and I can see the hopeful look in his eyes. I know he feels since we are growing up we don't want to spend time with him anymore, which is partly true.

"Eh I don't know Dad…" I mumble with a sad smile.

He sits down in front of me again. "Come on Thomas, we haven't been in ages." His eyes are pleading and I have to look away.

"Take Phoebe or Theo?" I suggest but that ideas killed when they both shout no and that they're busy. I know for a fact they aren't busy.

"It's not like you have anything else to do, you're grounded remember?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine but don't get grumpy when I catch more fish than you," I tease him with a grin. He grins back and ruffles my hair. Talk about mood swings.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter wasn't suggested but it was just something I thought off when I was at mine last night. I appreciate all the chapter suggestions and would love to hear more. The more reviews the more motivation I have to carry on. Thank you.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Parent-Teacher conferences are my least favourite thing in the entire world, and they always have been. It probably has something to do with the fact that mine always went very badly, and my parents always ended up very angry. Yet for some reason, even to do with them paying a lot for my education so they want to know how I am treating it, and the answer always is not very well.

"Thomas, hurry up! We're running late!" My Mom yells up the stairs. Quickly I grab my maroon, school blazer and slip it over my white shirt. I hate my uniform it's posh and too sophisticated. I hate my school as well. I want nothing more than to attend a public school. My best friend, Keegan Mayers, used to go to the same school as me but his parents business went bust last year so they had to pull him out. My parents had offered to pay for him to carry on attending but his parents had said they would feel guilty taking the money. After that, I could no longer tolerate private school.

I grab my blackberry from where it has been charging and shove it in my pocket. I jog down the stairs where my Dad is already waiting.

"Where's your tie?" He asks with a glare as soon as he sees me. He's wearing a navy blue blazer, white shirt and dark jeans. No tie. Hypocrite much.

"I've got it," My Mom shouts flustered, walking quickly over to us. My parents are the opposite of me when it comes to punctuality, they always like to be on time and are never late, but I on the other hand am not bothered.

She pulls me towards her by my shoulders and starts to knot my tie for me. I can do it myself but she seemed happy and I wasn't going to wreck that.

"Don't you look handsome," She croons stroking my cheek. I smile a tight lipped smile at her. Then she looks down at my feet. "Where are your shoes?"

I look down at my feet and realise I hadn't put on my shoes, they are upstairs still. I notice my converse out of the corner of my eye and go and slip them on.

"You're not wearing your converse, go and find your school shoes." My Dad orders irritably. I don't understand his hatred towards my converse, maybe they aren't upper-class enough for him?

"Christian, he's fine, leave him alone." My Mother replies just as irritated. She storms out of the house expecting us to follow behind her. We are taking the Audi tonight.

My Dad looks at me with wide eyes. "Was it something I said?" He asks bemused. I smirk and shrug my shoulders before following her out to the car.

We are only a few minutes away from my school, and I feel like now would be a good time to warn my parents they are in for a bad night, or maybe to remind them I'm their little boy.

"Mom, Dad, I just want you to remember whatever my teachers say I'm your son and you love me." I speak up from the back of the car with an amused smirk.

They glance at each other in the front. "We're going to be very unimpressed if it's any worse than last time, Thomas." My Mom says still looking out the front of the car.

"Then don't expect to be impressed." I mumble as we pull up in to the car park, which is already full with sports cars and expensive land rovers. Anyone that goes to my school is very well off and it shows. The school is huge, and very modern.

As soon as we walk into the main hall where all my teachers are sitting I consider setting the place on fire. I greet a few of my friends, then turn back to my parents.

"All my teachers are busy, we'll be waiting for ages. Why don't you just wait until next time?" I suggest but they both give me an amused smirk in reply with a shake of the head.

"Let's go and talk to Mr Dolevaro," My Mom states as she leads the way to my English teacher. My Dad follows after her but I hang back. He turns around with an expectant glare and I follow grudgingly.

As soon as we sit down at Mr Dolevaro's table he smiles politely at us. "Mr and Mrs Grey, lovely to see you as always." He greets them. I know he's only doing that because he is about to piss them off.

"Thomas, is a very intelligent young man." He begins and both my parents nod in agreement. My Mom takes my hand and holds it. "However, he is also very disruptive, and I have to say from talking with other teachers this seems to be a general problem. In lesson, he has trouble following simple instructions and seems to prefer messing around." Her grip on my hand tightens.

I can feel my parents glare on me but I don't look. "I get the feeling you'll hear this a lot tonight but I feel he's wasting his talent. I know from teaching him and just talking to him that he's very capable. I don't want him to let himself down and I'm sure you don't either." Mr Dolevaro finishes and my Dad clears his throat.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Thomas?" He asks glaring down at me. If this is how the evening is going to go I'm ready to leave now.

"I have plenty to say but I guarantee none of it is appropriate," I mutter in response.

My Dad grips my shoulder tightly with a scowl. "Lose the attitude." He hisses.

"Actually that brings me on to my next issue," My teacher starts. Brilliant, another issue. "Your son has a very cheeky personality, one that gets him lots of attention from girls and a lot of friends, but one that doesn't go down well with us adults. Truthfully, Thomas needs to learn to shut his mouth when it's not needed, and stop being a little smart ass."

"Thanks for sugar coating it," I murmur, standing up. I look at my parents with a glare. "Can we go and talk to someone else now please?"

"No you can sit back down until we have finished," My Dad orders pulling me back down onto my seat. I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

After a few more teachers repeating the same thing we are all fed up. My parents are a mixture of angry and disappointed. Just as we are about to leave I hear someone shout my name.

"Tommy, come over here!" I turn to the voice of my Gym teacher smiling broadly at me. Mr Trunchill is by far my favourite teacher.

"That's my new Gym teacher, do you want to talk to him?" I ask my parents hopefully. I knew I could count on him to give me a good report.

"No let's go, I don't give a shit about how you're doing in Gym." My Dad mutters grabbing my arm until my Mom stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Christian come on, you can't just brush off sport. Thomas loves Gym." She says calmly and leads the way over to the table, My Dad sighs but follows uninterested.

Mr Trunchill shakes my parents' hands and ruffles my hair comfortingly. "Mr and Mrs Grey, I can tell by the way you're etching to leave you don't think Gym is very important." He says with a grin and I return it.

"No that's not true at all," My Mom responds quickly not wanting him to feel offended, even though I know he didn't.

"We just prefer to concentrate on the academics." My Dad adds hastily.

"I don't blame you for that, I know Tommy is a very bright boy, however he is also a very talented soccer player. As you know last month he was offered a scholarship to Camber School of Sport but he turned it down, which I respect him for completely but you understand this proves how incredibly talented he is." Before he can carry on my Mother interrupts. Oh shit, this is going to worse than I expected.

"Thomas, you never told us you were offered a scholarship to that school." She says looking slightly hurt.

"I thought you said you spoke to your parents about it," Mr Trunchill comments with narrowed eyes.

I shrug my shoulders and look at the floor. "There was no point, I wouldn't have been allowed to go. They want me to stay at this school."

My Mom clasps my hand. "We could have discussed it, if you really want to go you can go, sweetheart."

I look up at her shocked. "Seriously?"

"I don't think the scholarship is still available." Mr Trunchill admits, earning a scoff off my father.

"I can afford to send my children wherever they wish to go, but he's not going to a sport school. I want him here where his brother and sister went. He's more than intelligent enough, he just needs to learn to apply himself." My Dad snarls and I roll my eyes.

"Christian, we can at least discuss it." My Mom responds sternly and they glare at each other.

"No we can't, Anastasia. Thomas is staying here, end of discussion." He snaps. My teacher leans forward on the table slightly, looking like he was about to confess some kind of big secret.

"With all due respect Mr Grey, maybe you should consider that this school might not be what Tommy needs. He obviously doesn't respond well to the teaching methods and your son might benefit from the approach a sport school could offer."

"What makes you able to tell me what's best for my son?" My Dad snaps.

"I know your son, I know the way he thinks and this school isn't for him. He's thinks outside the box, and this school teaches children to think inside the box."

My father stands up angrily. "Thank you for your time Mr Trunchill, we'll be seeing you next term as my son will be staying here."

He storms out of the school and my Mom follows him just as angry, although it's probably at him. I turn back to my teacher with a smirk before going after them.

I walk over to my parents arguing next to the car, but stand at a distance just listening. They aren't even aware of me standing there.

"I really appreciated you backing me up in there Anastasia, thanks a lot." My Dad seethes. He only calls my Mom by her full name when he is pissed at her.

"He is our son Christian, and he didn't tell us about the scholarship! Don't you think that's saying something?!" She shouts slapping him across the arm lightly.

"He knows we love him Ana! He just realised a sport school is stupid! I'm not having him there!" My Dad replies loudly. He runs his hand through his hair and turns to see me watching them.

"Thomas, come on we're leaving." He orders. My Mom turns around and sees me. She pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair.

"Sweetheart, please tell us if something like this happens again. We want to know about the things you do." She practically begs and I nod agreeing, but I get the feeling they don't really care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a fluffy chapter to keep you all going. Thank you for all the suggestions, I'm currently working on one where Christian will accidently hurt Thomas so thank you to the people who suggested it. Please review, and I hope you enjoy.**

It's on rare occasions we can all just sit together without any arguing, hostility or tension. We used to do it all the time when we were younger, but as we got older things changed.

I watch my family laugh at my expense, all of them grinning at me so I can't help but grin back.

"I can still remember the look on your face when you came running down to me," Theo reminisces with happy tears in his eyes. "Theo! Daddy is doing something to Mommy!" He mocks trying to act out me as a 5 year old.

I smirk over at him, and respond. "I was an innocent little boy, who walked in on his parents having sex, what did you expect?"

"That was some good sex," My Dad says on a wolfish grin directed at my Mom, who blushes and gently shoves him in the shoulder. They are sitting on the large couch together, their arms around each other. I'm perched next to them, making sure to keep my distance though because they occasionally get a little too handy with each other for my liking.

Theo, Phoebe and I make gagging noises earning amused smirks off my parents. "Quiet you three, that's how you were all made." My Mother chastised but she's grinning.

"Did you plan us all?" Phoebe asks curiously from the other leather couch where she sat with my brother. They both look over at our parents with intrigued expressions.

My Mom shakes her head slowly. "Actually, none of you were planned. Which is why we had you quite young."

I scoff. "So it's not because you were both frisky as fuck?" I ask with a grin. My brother and sister laugh. My parents send me a glare.

"Watch your language." My Dad warns but then his face softens again, "But yes we were extremely frisky, still are." He adds and we all pretend to gag again. This time my parents laugh.

Phoebe looks over at my Dad grinning. "I bet you absolutely freaked when you found out Mom was pregnant with Theo." She teases and my Dad tenses slightly.

"Yes, I was shocked" He mumbles warily and my Mom giggles over at him, stroking his cheek.

"That is the understatement of the century." She retorts and he grins over at her, shaking his head.

"Fine, yes I completely freaked out. My 23 year old wife, whom I'd been married to for a few months tells me she's pregnant, what else could I do? But as soon as I held Teddy in my arms for the first time, I knew I was going to love him for the rest of his life. He was my first born, my pride and joy." He recalls smiling his proper smile, the one he only saves for his family.

"Just remember that the next time I do something wrong," My Brother comments with a smirk. My Dad rolls his eyes.

"What about when you first held me in your arms Dad?" Phoebe asks him. He smiles over at her and takes her hand across the gap between the couches.

"I remember looking down at your brown hair and thinking you were the optimum of beauty, the spitting image of your mother. Both of you, were and still are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Then you opened your eyes, and I realised you had my grey ones and my heart melted. I wanted to lock you away forever, you were just too perfect, too good for any boy. I still think that, you know." Phoebe looked like she was about to cry at his words.

"I think that too," I comment, agreeing that no boy would ever be good enough for my sister.

"As do I," Theo adds. My Father smiles at both of us with a nod. Phoebe rolls her eyes.

"What about when Tommy was born?" She asks with a grin over at me. My Dad looks over at me with a grin, and I raise my eyebrows expectantly.

"Bear in mind by the time Thomas was born we already had a 5 year old son, and a 3 year old daughter," My Dad begins "We didn't plan on having any more kids for a while, but then Thomas came along and obviously we couldn't get rid of him."

I raise an eyebrow and smirk. "Geez sorry for the inconvenience Dad,"

"Well, I suppose it was partly mine and your Mom's fault," He jokes reaching his hand over and ruffling my hair "But anyway, so Thomas was born and I was holding him in my arms, and he opened his eyes. I was amazed by them, these intense blue eyes. I thought your Mom's eyes were blue but then I saw his, they were like the ocean,"

"Tommy, you do have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." My sister interrupts smiling warmly over at me. I roll my eyes at her.

My Dad smirks over at me before continuing. "Just as I was about to place him in your Mom's arms he gave me the cheekiest grin I'd ever seen, the exact grin he has on his face now, and I knew then he was going to give me trouble, and I was right."

"So, was I the cutest baby?" I ask with a grin.

"You were all beautiful babies," My Mom boasts happily "And you all still are very beautiful, even though you drive us crazy." She adds with a wry look over at me. I grin innocently.

"So, who's your favourite?" Theo asks jokily, leaning forward from his seat and grinning at my parents who shake their head in amusement.

"Obviously, you'll be Mom's favourite and Phoebe will be Dad's favourite," I muse, trying to hide any hurt from the truth behind the statement.

My parents look over at me with sad eyes, and my Mom pulls me closer to them so they could both wrap their arms around me. I tried to pull away but they both pulled me back into the middle of them.

"That's not true Thomas. We love you all equally." She promises stroking my hair "Although, there are times when we favour one of you over the other." She adds teasingly. She looks down at me, and I know she thinks I don't believe her when she says she loves us all equally. She's right.

"I'm pretty sure when you were younger, you were Dad's favourite," My sister says softly, and I don't know if she's saying it to make me feel better or because she meant it.

I scoff anyway. "Yeah right was I."

My Dad eyes me and smiles. "You used to be such a Daddy's boy." He teases and I nod my head in disagreement.

"I have never been your boy, and I never will be. I'm my own boy." I reply smirking.

"You and Theo will always be my boys," He replies soothingly and I smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long. After some mixed reviews recently, I'm struggling to decide how to carry on with this story. I have chosen not to include a chapter about Thomas getting hurt due to Christian after reading people's views. I am in need of some guidance as to where this story should go next, or some ways it can be improved. Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you.**

**Also, after looking at some reviews I've decided to write this chapter from Christian's POV, if you like it let me know and I might write chapters alternating between Christian and Thomas' POV. Thank you. **

"Dad, why are we doing this?" Thomas asks me from across the table. It had been Ana's idea for me to take him out for lunch, she thinks we need more time together to connect or something. I can't disagree with her, things have been tense between us lately. For some reason I found it so much harder to connect with Thomas, than I do Teddy or Phoebe.

"Because I want to spend some time with my son" I respond evenly. The waitress walks over to us. I know her, I often take business clients here for lunch.

I watch my son stare at her as she stands next to us. He's practically drooling over her. Are all boys like this at 12 years old? I don't think I was but then again I was fifty shades of fucked up.

"Mr Grey, lovely to see you as always, what can I get you two?" She asks us formerly. Thomas hasn't stopped staring at her tits. I clear my throat and shoot him a glare, this seems to make him recover himself.

"I'll have the French sirloin steak with fries, and a glass of the Schulz Benjamin Shiraz 2006" I reply and watch as she jots it down on her notepad. We both look at my son expectantly, he's still scanning the menu, and knowing him we'd be here for years.

"I wouldn't mine a glass of that wine either" He shoots with his cheeky grin.

"Try again" I said wryly, eyeing him across the table.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake please" He asks politely and I smile. He's so young. Sometimes I feel he tries to act older than he is, maybe to be more like his brother and sister, but he's not even a teenager yet. My little boy.

"And for your main meal sir?" She asks him and he sighs gazing across the large menu.

"I'll just have fries please" He states and I glare at him over the table. He sure as hell isn't just having fries.

"Thomas, you need to have something else, steak? Chicken?" I ask trying to keep my temper in reign.

He rolls his eyes at me. The little smart ass, I swear I've spent the majority of his life telling him not to do it. "If I wanted something else, I would've asked for it" He replies and I don't appreciate his attitude.

"He'll have a burger as well please" I respond irritably to the waitress, I think her name is Cheryl. He rolls his eyes at me again and pulls out his blackberry. He's addicted to that thing I swear. The waitress leaves and I watch him across the table.

"How are you Thomas?" I ask him because I really am intrigued to know.

He's my youngest child and I barely know him. He used to be attached to me, such a Daddy's boy but then he started school and got into trouble all the time. Sometimes I feel like we're strangers who are forced to live together. I mean I love him, of course I do. I love him like every parents loves their child. A love you can never understand until you have children.

He looks up from his phone and eyes me across the table, his crystal eyes burrow into mine. Those eyes will break many hearts in the future that's for sure. He places his blackberry on the table and rests his head on his bent arm. "I'm good" He answers shortly. I was expecting a bit more, but I'll take what I can get.

"Good" I reply with a nod of the head. "How's everything at school?" I knew it was a touchy subject after the sport school scholarship debacle but I was running out of things to talk about, with my own son.

"How do you think?" He snaps back. He got his temper from me, that was for sure.

I run a hand through my hair and lean closer towards him. "I think if you gave it a chance you might not hate it as much, Thomas"

He leans back on his chair, and if I didn't know any better it seemed like he was trying to distance himself from me, physically and emotionally. "I think you need to stop having such high expectations for me, Dad. I can't be who you want me to be alright?" His voice was thick and honest. I wasn't expecting it, my eyes widen at him and I grind my teeth.

"I just want you to be yourself Thomas" I reply softly. Why does he think I don't love him for who he is? I do, of course I do.

He breaths in sharply and runs his hand through his hair. I know he would never admit it but he was like me in so many ways. "No you don't Dad. I can't be the little rich boy you want me to be. I don't want this. I want to go to public school, I want to be able to leave the house without security. This isn't who I am" His eyes search mine for some kind of answer but I stare back blankly. How could he be so inconsiderate? We have given him everything he's ever wanted and he's throwing it back in my face?

"You're very lucky, Thomas. There are a lot of people in the world who would do anything to have your life. Maybe it's about time you stopped being so immature and start becoming more grateful." My reply was stern and I didn't break eye contact, but neither did he.

He stands up from his seat with a heated glare. Before he can walk past me I grasp his upper arm tightly. Still sitting down, I was almost as tall as him. He took after his Mother in height that was for sure. "Where do you think you're going?" I hiss, not releasing his arm even when he struggles.

"I'm going to the bathroom, is that alright?" He shoots back. I release his arm and nod. I watch him walk off into the back of the restaurant where the bathroom is. He looked smart today, in his signature black skinny jeans, which I'm certain he had 8 pairs of, and his grey Henley.

A few minutes pass and I begin to become anxious. He should be back by now, just as I was about to get up and search, I see him walking over talking to a girl, who was probably about his age.

How did he meet a girl to talk to in the bathroom? I watch them closely. The way she looked at him, I could tell she liked him, but I could also tell she meant nothing to him.

"Dad, this is Megan, she's a friend from school" He introduces her when they get back at the table. She was averaged height, slightly taller than Thomas. Her hair was dark but her eyes were light. "Megan, this is my Dad, Christian Grey" I hold out my hand and she shakes it. I send my son a questioning look but he just shrugs.

"I'll see you around then" Thomas states, waiting for her to leave. I felt sorry for her, but I didn't want another guest eating with us, I was trying to bond with my son here.

She smiles shyly and waves before walking off. I look at him with an amused expression and he smirks. He takes his seat opposite just in time for our food and drinks to be brought over.

My phone starts to vibrate on the table, I glance at the caller ID and pick up.

"Hey baby" I greet my wife down the phone.

"How's lunch going with Thomas?" She asks.

"It's fine. He's drinking his chocolate milkshake at the moment, but he better start eating his burger soon" I say more for him than her. He looks at me a raised eyebrow and a grin before taking a bite out his burger. He gives me a thumbs up and I smirk.

"I'm glad everything is going well. I'll see you both later," Ana responds down the phone, I can hear the smile in her voice at the fact we haven't killed each other yet.

"I love you, laters baby" I tap the end call button and return my gaze to my son. He was dipping his fries in his sauce and grinning down at his blackberry.

I lean forward in my chair, placing a fry half way in my mouth. "What are you looking so happy about?" I ask him with a smirk. He looks up at me with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for lunch Dad, I've enjoyed spending time with you" He tells me and I know he's avoiding my question, but right at that moment I didn't care.

I smile, a genuine boyish smile. "My pleasure Thomas. Maybe we could make this weekly? I love spending time with you, and you know I love you" I say, and my heart swells when he nods with a wide grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to do this chapter after all, I'm not sure if it's as good as you all wanted but I tried. My knowledge on hospital protocol is very limited, especially the American one as I'm from England, so please bear with me. **

**Thank you for all the encouraging views, after some negative ones I was feeling a bit apprehensive about carrying on with this story but I think I will continue. **

**Please review and suggest any ideas. Thank you. **

"Mind your language, Thomas" My Grandmother warns me across the table.

I sigh angrily, covering my face with my hands to try and calm down. I can feel the anger in me about to reach boiling point. As usual, it's down to my Dad. Why he feels the need to bring up issues he know will cause an argument at our family meal, I will never know.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" I say trying to stay calm "You're really starting to piss me off"

"I'm not going to tell you to watch your language again, Thomas!" My Dad retorts with a raised voice. Sometimes I think he deliberately tries to make me angry.

I push my seat away from the table and stand up quickly. "I said I don't want to talk about it anymore!" I yell and storm out of the room.

"Thomas! Get your ass back here!" I hear my Dad shout but I carry on walking up the stairs until I feel him grab my arm. I try to tug it out of his grip but as I do I lose my footing and fall backwards. I see my Dad try to grab me but he can't in time and I smash down the stairs, I scream in pain when I feel my arm snap.

"Thomas!" My Dad shouts running down to me and kneeling next to me. I can feel the tears slipping out of my eyes when I look at my arm and see the bone is snapped. Oh God, it hurts like hell. I can feel blood pouring down my face and I cry.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I yell as the tears pour down my face. I stand up and move backwards. I try to protect my broken arm with my other one but it hurts so much I think I could pass out. I feel disorientated, I must have cut my head because I can taste blood sliding into my mouth.

My Mom, Uncle and Grandma run out and see me.

"What the hell did you do Christian?" My Mom yells at him but he doesn't reply, he just watches me in shock. I don't think I've ever seen him speechless.

My Grandma rushes over to me but I turn away. "Get away from me!" I yell in pain. I cringe inwardly at the way I just spoke to my Grandmother, she didn't deserve it. But, I don't want anyone near me. It hurts too much.

"Thomas, sweetheart calm down, I need to see if it's broken" She tells me calmly.

"Of course it's fucking broken!" I shout angrily, trying to scrub the tears away from my face. I just swore at her, now I really do hate myself. But my arm, oh god, it hurts.

My Dad steps towards me but stops about a metre away from me. He holds out his hands as a way of trying to calm me down. "I know your arm hurts, buddy. We need to get you checked out okay? Let me drive you to the hospital and we'll get it fixed." He says softly. I don't think I'd ever seen him this calm. He's talking to me as if I'm 5 but right now I don't care, I just want the pain to stop.

My Mom pushes past him and over to me, she wipes the tears away from my face but she has tears in her own eyes. "Oh baby, we need to get you fixed. I can drive you if you'd prefer, whatever you want sweetie" She promises soothingly. I know she thinks I don't want to go with my Dad but in a situation like this, I think I'd prefer him. He'll scare the doctors and they'll be quicker.

I step towards my Dad and I can feel the tears dripping down my face still. "Dad, can you drive me please?" He nods and picks me up bridal style, being careful not to touch my arm. He carries me to the car, and shuts the door. I hear him shout to everyone he'd be as quick as possible and then he's in the car and we're already driving.

"You're okay buddy, you're going to be fine" He tells me, occasionally glancing at me as he drives. I sit in the passenger seat leaning to the side. Tears are still dripping down my face and I want to scream. My arm hurts and my head stings.

"It hurts so much Dad" I whimper and he reaches out to rub my shoulder reassuringly.

"God, I'm sorry Thomas. I didn't mean for this to happen" His voice breaks and I look at him. He had tears in his eyes and I feel bad for him, he must feel guilty even though it wasn't his fault.

"Just please hurry up and get us to the hospital" I plead and he speeds up, despite him already being higher than the limit.

When we arrive at the hospital, my Dad picks me and carries me in. Normally, I would protest but I was in so much pain I couldn't be bothered.

"My son's broken his arm, and he's cut his head" He tells the receptionist and she calls a doctor over to us, who leads us into our own room. She was quite young, and pretty. It was a welcome distraction. My Dad places me down on the hospital bed and I sit up leaning my back against the pillows.

"Okay, first things first, what's your name sweetie?" She asks me with a smile as she pulls on some rubber gloves.

"Tommy" I reply through tears. God, I need to pull myself together. I look like a baby.

"Thomas Grey" My Dad corrects. "Can you please just stop his pain?" He asks louder this time, there was some anger in his voice but I think more than anything he was feeling guilty.

"Alright, Tommy. Let's have a look at your arm" She takes my arm into her hands and frowns sympathetically. "We're going to need to take you for an X-ray then we'll put a cast on it, alright?"

Before we go to the X-ray room, the doctor cleans my head up. Apparently it's not too serious just a cut. Even so, I flinch when she wipes the antibiotic cloth over it. She strokes my hair sympathetically and my Dad watches with pained eyes. Once she's done, she asks if I'm ready to get my arm sorted.

I nod and she turns to my Dad. "Mr Grey, will you be coming with us to the X-ray?" She asks him and he looks over at me, probably trying to figure out if I want him there.

"Please Dad" I say and he nods putting a supporting arm around my shoulders. We walk down the hall to the X-ray machine and I want to tell my Dad if I'm walking now I probably could've walked before but I don't.

The scan is done pretty quickly and before we know it she's already putting on one layer of the cast. She stokes my face when a tear drops out of my eye. "You know, you look just like your Dad" She tells me "And I have to say, he is one very handsome man" With a wink she turns to my Dad who smirks.

I know she's only joking to try and make me feel better but I can't help being slightly annoyed, everybody in the entire world seems to fancy my Dad.

**Christian's POV **

As I watch the doctor wrap Thomas' arm up in the blue cast, his colour choice, I am overcome with guilt. I did this to my son, I was the one who made him fall down the stairs. Why couldn't I have just left him to go upstairs and calm down?

I move closer to him and sit down on the bed next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders, but being careful not to get in the doctor's way as she wraps his arm. He looks up at me through tear stained eyes and gives me a small smile. I don't think he's in pain anymore, the doctor gave him some pills to stop it earlier and he seems better.

"How are you feeling, little man?" I ask, hoping the use of his old nickname might improve his mood. When he rolls his eyes I know it has.

"Better I see" I muse and he grins, it's not his normal cheeky grin but it's a still a beautiful, innocent grin.

Before either of us could say anything else, the doctor clears her throat and stands up with a smile.

"Right, we're all done here" She informs us and both Thomas and I look down at the cast. It reaches to just below his elbow.

"Thank you so much, you're very good at your job" I praise and offer my hand in gratitude, she just helped my son, and anyone who cares for my children earns my respect immediately. She shakes my hand on a small smile.

"And you're a very good Father" She comments and I smile, but I don't believe it for a second. I'm the reason we're here in the first place. "If you want to follow me to the reception desk, we can sort out insurance details"

I place an arm around my son's shoulders and lead him out of the room. Once I've sorted out all the insurance details and filled in the appropriate forms we're ready to go.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask Thomas, looking down at him. He had been watching the doctors walking around, and it makes me wonder if he's considered being one when he grows up. I wouldn't be surprised he'd always loved listening to my Mother's hospital stories.

He pulls his gaze away from the doctors and up to me. "Can we go and get some ice-cream?" He asks, looking down at the floor, it's like he's embarrassed.

My eyes widen slightly at his question. A few years ago when Thomas had turned me down to go out and get ice cream for the first time it broke my heart, because I realised he was growing up and he wasn't my little boy anymore. So, the fact he wants to get ice cream with me makes me want to shout with happiness.

I grin widely. "Of course we can"

Once we're in the car and driving to our favourite ice-cream bar, where they do over 100 different flavours, everything seems better. The tension between us has simmered down, and the soft beat of Ed Sheeran coming from the stereo is calming.

So why do I still feel horrible?

Keeping my eyes on the road ahead, I clear my throat. "I'm sorry about your arm, and head Thomas. The fact I put you in pain is completely sickening to me. It kills me to see you hurt. I love you so much."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Thomas turn slightly and look at me with wide eyes, he places one of his small hands on my shirt clad arm. "Dad, it wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. I was being a jerk...but so were you" He adds that bit quietly with a smirk and I glance at him with a grin.

"We're more alike than you think, I know you don't believe that you're anything like me but you really are Thomas. Almost every day I see myself in you, even if it is when you're fuming and shouting" I reply lightly, earning myself a laugh from my son.


	10. Chapter 10

**More drama in the Grey Household! Thank you for everything. I'm thinking of the next chapter being from Christian's POV so we can him react to the crash, and deal with his son. What do you guys think? And how do you think he should handle this? **

My vision is blurry when I wake up. I look around me and see Keegan next to me, there's a gash on his forehead. Out of the window I can see smoke coming from the car bonnet. The car is smashed into a tree. Keegan's brother is sitting in the front, his head is leaning on the dashboard. I want to cry. My body aches and I'm scared, I'm so fucking scared. Then I see the flashing lights coming our way, and I can breathe easier.

"Keegan, wake up!" I nudge my friend and he stirs. He sits up properly next to me and opens his eyes.

"What the fuck happened?" He whispers, and I can see he's scared too.

I nod my head, telling him I didn't know. "Keegan, I think James is hurt" I signal towards the older boy in the front seat. Keegan jumps out of his seat and moves toward his brother through the spaces between the seats.

"James, are you okay?" His voice is quiet and I can see the tears dripping down his face.

James moves his arm and shoves his brother back. "I'm fine, sit back there you might be injured. Is Tommy okay?" I can't help but smile slightly at this. He's an older brother and he's always going to have a protective streak. Like most people in my life.

"I'm alright, what happened?" I ask him and he turns back around to face us.

"I swerved off the road into a tree. I'm sorry guys, I never meant for this to happen" He tells us sincerely with watery eyes. "Fuck we're all in so much trouble"

We see the ambulance workers walking towards us, followed by a cop. I lean back in my seat and groan in pain.

The reminder of the trouble we were in is not what I needed. Thinking back to the conversation I had with my Dad earlier made my mouth dry. He will kill me.

_I knock on my Dad's office door before walking in. He only lets us go in if we knock first and I couldn't afford to piss him off today. _

_He looks up at me when I walk in with a small smile. "Thomas, what can I do for you?"_

_I move to sit in the seat in front of the desk. I lean my head on my hand and smile innocently at him. He watches me with an amused expression. "I know you want something, so tell me what it is" He orders with a raised eyebrow and I grin. _

"_So basically, Keegan's sister is having some friends over tonight and I really want to go. Keegan's brother will pick me up and drive me home, you know James. You said you liked him." I remind him that he did in fact say he liked James, as he's a good friend of my brother's. _

"_I did say that you're right. He's a good boy. But that doesn't mean I trust him to drive my 12 year old son to and from a party, where I'm assuming there will be alcohol?" He asks sternly and I already know I've lost this battle._

"_No there won't be any alcohol, I swear Dad. Please let me go, I really want to" I beg but his expression doesn't change. _

"_Don't lie to me Thomas. I know there will be drinking and you're way too young for it. Ask me this in 6 years time. For now, the answer is no." He glares at me before going back to typing on his MacBook._

_I'm not willing to give up yet. "Please Dad, please give me the chance to earn your trust" _

_He looks up at me though his long eyelashes with a hard look on his face. "I already said no. Now please, unless you have anything you want to talk about – I have work to do" He signals at the door and I sigh frustratingly. _

"_Thanks for nothing" I mutter on my way out. _

"_Watch your attitude" He yells after me. Son of a bitch. _

I'm sitting on the hospital bed swinging my legs.I can see Keegan and James in the room over the hospital corridor. Their parents are with them and by the looks of it shouting. I know any second now my Mom and Dad will walk through the door and will most likely take it in turns strangling me.

The doctor said we were all lucky. None of us were seriously hurt and I wanted to tell him to wait until I get home but I didn't. Tonight was going to be the night my Dad flipped at me, I could tell. In all fairness I guess I shouldn't have sneaked out during the night. I guess I shouldn't have gone against his word. I guess I shouldn't have put myself at risk. But fuck him, it's my life.

"Mr Grey your son is in here" I hear a nurse instruct someone. Mr Grey? Where the fuck is my Mom? I don't want to be left alone with my Dad if he hates me!

A second later my Dad walks in. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Very causal for him.

"Thomas" He almost shouts, walking up to me and grabbing my face in his hands. He assesses my body for injuries, holding up both my arms and scanning for any bruises and cuts. My cast is still on from when I fell down the stairs and I wanted to tell him the doctors do this for a living and they've already said it's only the cut on my face, but I decide against it. For some reason I don't think he'd find it funny.

"Are you okay? You don't feel dizzy or anything do you?" He asks quickly eyeing me. His look is so intense I have to look down.

"Dad, I'm fine really" I reassure him and his face changes into one of anger.

"You have gone too far tonight" He hisses and grabs me by the arm pulling me off the bed. He marches me to reception so he can discharge me.

"I would like my son to be discharged" He tells the nurse at the station "Thomas Grey"

"Oh yes, the police will need to interview him at some point this week but we can release him from the hospital now" She informs him and my face pales. Oh fuck. My Dad looks down at me confused then back at her.

"Why will he need to talk to the police? Has something happened to his friends?"

The nurse watches me for a second before turning back to my Dad with blushing cheeks, could she make it any more obvious she fancies him. "Mr Grey, your son has alcohol in his blood, and he is only 12 years old. His friend, the driver of the car was also driving with alcohol in his blood, that's why he needs to talk to the police"

My Dad flinches and I can tell he's about to freak out on me. "You have been drinking?" He asks eerily soft.

"Just a little, I swear Dad" I stutter slightly.

"I don't want to hear it" He hisses. I watch him sign my release papers, and give them his mobile number so the police could contact him. He grabs my arm tighter and drags me along. We get outside and I see Taylor waiting in the car. I glance at my Dad who glares.

"Get in" He pushes me into the back. As he climbs into the front. Not even looking at me.

The car journey is silent, and I can tell he's trying his hardest not to yell at me.

When we get home he pulls me out of the car and then drags me by my arm into the house. As soon as we open the door my Mom runs towards me and pulls me into a hug. She kisses my head and I try to pull away.

"Thomas, thank god you're okay" She mumbles then she looks at my Dad with a hesitant glance.

"What's wrong?" She asks him. He grabs my arm again and walks me toward the stairs.

"Our son is in serious trouble that's what's wrong" He snaps at her before pushing me slightly up the stairs "Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning"

I don't even bother replying. I can hear my parents talking as I go up. My Mom gasps when she finds out we had all been drinking. I go to sleep that night dreading the next morning.

I wake up with a headache, and I'm not sure if it's because of the crash or because I have a hangover. I look at my alarm and see its 10am. I thought my parents would've dragged me out of bed to shout at me by now but apparently they're being more considerate.

I pull on a pair of black Nike jogging bottoms and my white Henley t-shirt. Staring in the mirror I admire the cut down my cheek, it was stitched up by the doctors last night but it makes me look dam cool. Although, I'm not sure if anyone else would see it that way.

I walk downstairs quietly hoping to grab some juice and then go back up without anyone seeing me, but apparently today is not my day because when I walk into the kitchen my family, minus my Dad, are sitting around the table.

My sister runs at me when she hears me come in, she hugs me tightly, so tightly I think I can't breathe.

"Tommy, I'm so glad you're alright" She says with teary eyes. She's acting like I nearly died.

I return her hug before walking over to the fridge and pouring myself a glass of orange juice, noting my Mom hasn't even looked at me yet.

"Is it true James drove you home when he was drunk?" Teddy asks me. I could hear the anger in his voice. James was a good friend of his, and he trusted him.

I nod my head. "Nah Theo, I swear down he wasn't that drunk, he'd had a bit but not loads" I answer but it wasn't really the truth. James had drunk a lot, we all had.

"I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to kill you! What the hell are you playing at Tommy? You're 12 years old for Christ sake! You shouldn't even know what alcohol is!" Teddy shouts, getting right up in my face. Brilliant, I've hurt him too.

"No offence Theo, but I don't think it's up to you to lecture me" I mutter, annoyed that he's treating me like a little kid.

He grabs me by the front of my t-shirt and lifts me slightly so I'm closer to his eye-level. "It sure as hell is up to me Tommy! I'm your older brother so you better listen to me when I tell you not to drink again!"

"Teddy, that's enough. Let your brother go." My Mom orders tiredly, she still hasn't looked at me. I pull away from my Brother and move to sit next to her but she doesn't look up.

"Where's Dad?" I ask her. She turns to look at me but doesn't give me her normal smile. I really have upset her.

"He's out for a run. He's got a lot to think about," She says accusingly, narrowing her eyes on me.

I grasp her hand, and she looks down at our entwined hands with a sad smile. "Mom, I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would. I never meant to hurt you."

She strokes her free hand down my cheek and I can see tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, Thomas. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what we'd all do. Your Dad is very angry, so please try and stay out of trouble."

I nod my head in understanding. I hate seeing my Mom in pain, it's the worst feeling in the world, seeing someone you love in pain.

Later that afternoon I walk into the kitchen and find my Dad sitting at the table frowning at his laptop. It's the first time I've seen him since last night so I'm not sure how to approach him.

"Hi Dad" I greet. Nice and simple. I take a seat opposite him.

He glances at me briefly. "Thomas" He says, before returning his gaze to the screen.

After a few minutes of silence between us I sigh and lean closer towards him. "Are you ignoring me, Dad?"

His lips form a straight line and his eyes narrow. He closes his laptop and glares at me, not saying anything for a few seconds. "No, I'm not ignoring you Thomas. But I'm extremely angry at you, so I'm doing my best to keep away from you in case I say or do something I regret. I love you, but right now I can't look at you." He gets up from his chair, grabs his laptop and stalks off out of the kitchen.

"Dad!" I yell helplessly after him but he ignores me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review. I hope you like it. **

I smile to myself as I watch my Mom, Dad and Brother having photos taken by several different newspapers. My Dad allowed the paparazzi in for an hour so they could sell off their photos and the money could go to charity.

Today is my big brother's 18th birthday, and it's fair to say we've gone all out for it. It has been a very busy day, and now at 10.04pm exactly it was party time. Theo had been trying to convince my parents to throw him a massive party for ages and they finally agreed, and this was the outcome. We rented out the local hall, put decorations up, hired caterers and bar staff, invited everybody we knew, got a DJ and finally, bought the biggest cake ever.

"What are you doing out here?" I turn to my right and find my sister, she was looking at me curiously and I smile at her. We are standing outside the back entrance to the hall, leaning against the wall. From here, we can still watch everyone inside and they can see us but it feels more private.

"I just came out for some fresh air" I tell her. She nods and moves closer to me, slipping an arm around me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

My sister looked so beautiful tonight. She always did but tonight she looked stunning, in her short purple dress and black pumps. I know, even if she was three and half years older than me, I would always protect her from any boy.

"I can't believe Teddy is 18" My sister muses, still resting her head on my shoulder, "He'll be going to college soon"

I look up at her and she moves off my shoulder, smiling sadly at me. "It will be weird without him around. We'll have to put up with Mom and Dad on our own"

I smirk at her, taking a sip from my glass of lemonade before replying, "We're going to end up driving them insane"

She laughs and pulls me into a tight hug. "You look so handsome tonight, Tommy. I can't wait to meet the girl you're going to marry so I can tell her she's not good enough for you" She jokes as she pulls away from me. I grin at her, shaking my head. We turn around and face away from the party, concentrating on the view of the field behind us. It was pitch black outside but the light from the moon shone down. I think about telling Phoebe that she'll be too good for any boy, and it will be me and Theo pushing her boyfriend's away but she probably already knows.

Although, I'll agree that I look very attractive tonight in my tightfitting, oxblood coloured, Giorgio Armani suit and black desert boots.

"So this is where my other children have been hiding" We turn around quickly, and find our Dad standing in the doorway of the exit. He's in his tuxedo and holding a glass of wine, a smile on his face.

"Oh, so you do remember you have other children then?" Phoebe asks bitterly, and my Dad loses his smile quickly. I glance at her with a frown. Of course, they are going to be spending more time with Theo tonight, it's his birthday.

He steps towards us. "Phoebe, please don't start throwing a tantrum on your brother's birthday, you two are the ones who decided to come out here on your own" My Dad replies, his mouth forming a straight line.

She releases a long sigh, but moves closer and wraps her arms around him. "Sorry, Dad" She mumbles into his chest. He wraps his free arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Go inside, Pheebs. It's cold out here and you don't have a jacket" He instructs and she nods, walking off back into the party.

With my sister gone, I'm left with the awkward tension between my Dad and me. I'd like to say things are better between us now after the car crash but it doesn't seem that way. If anything its worse, we can barely be alone together 5 minutes without wanting to kill each other.

My Dad watches me with an intense gaze, the only sound is the muffled music coming from inside the hall. I run my hand through my hair, not knowing what else to do and he smirks.

"You should come back inside as well, Thomas." He breaks the silence with a stern voice. I reply with a nod and move past him, back inside to the party.

I'm absolutely shattered and really not in the mood for this. So, I sit down at a table in the corner of the room and watch everyone on the dance floor. There is a disco ball, and neon lights flashing around to give it a nightclub atmosphere.

Theo and his friends are dancing around making themselves look like idiots. I notice James isn't here. They have to be at least slightly drunk, I mean they're 18 now so I wouldn't be surprised, they're only a few years off 21. Phoebe, Ava and Alex are messing about as well, by the looks of it they're practicing the dance routine we all used to do when we were younger.

I turn my head to look around some more and notice my Dad take a seat with my Mom on the other side of the room, they both look over at me and I stifle a yawn, before turning away.

**Christian POV**

I watch my youngest son from across the room. He looks tired, and I realise it is coming on for 10.30pm and he's only 12.

I turn to Ana and place a hand on her knee. "What are we going to do with Thomas? It's getting late, and he's probably tired"

She turns her attention to our son, and smiles slightly. "Get him over here, and he can sit with us until we go home"

I squeeze her knee comfortingly before waiting to get to Thomas' attention. When he looks around to us like I knew he would, I signal for him to come over here. He looks at me with a frown and nods, refusing. Why does he find it impossible to do as he's told? I send him a glare, and repeat my action. This time he drops his head back in frustration but gets up and walks over.

He stops in front of us, hands in his pocket and a bored look on his face. "Yes?" He asks, irritably. I don't appreciate the tone of voice but I let it slide on the basis that he's tired.

Ana opens her arms to him with a smile. "Come and sit with us, baby" She tells him, grasping his hand but he pulls away.

"I'm 12 not 6, Mom!" He hisses, looking around obviously feeling embarrassed. I don't know why though. I see Ethan with Hannah asleep in his arms, and she was older than Thomas. Even Alex, who was still on the dance floor is dancing with Kate.

"Come here." I growl, before pulling him into my lap and wrapping my arms around him. Tightening my grip when he tries to squirm away.

Finally, he relaxes in my grip and rests his head back on my shoulder, as we watch everyone celebrating the birth of my oldest son.

Knowing today is Theo's 18th birthday makes me feel very nostalgic. My big boy already 18, and soon my little girl will be turning 16. Then my baby boy will become a teenager. How are they all growing up so fast?

"I'd do anything to rewind 10 years and do it all over again" Ana muses next to me, and I nod. God, so would I. I would do anything to live through the sex talks and back chat with Theo. The attitude and mood swings with Phoebe. The tantrums and fights with Thomas, if it meant I could stop them all from growing up.

"Mom, Dad, I am really sorry" Thomas speaks quietly but we both hear him. Ana and I shoot each other a perplexed look.

"For what, baby?" Ana asks, stroking his hair. I keep my grip on him, just wanting him as close as possible, he's my little boy and he always will be.

He sighs heavily, the hot air reaching my hand. "For everything, for all the stuff I did, and all the stuff I know I'm going to do in the future. I'm sorry if I ever make you regret having me."

My heart tightens. How could he even think that? I kiss the top of his head and breathe in the scent of Lynx deodorant. "Thomas, we have never regretted having you, not for one moment, and we never will." I tell him honestly.

"You're tired baby, go to sleep" Ana says, still stroking his hair.

I feel Thomas shift in my arms and then relax again. "I'm sorry" He repeats, it's barely a whisper. But we both hear him. I look down at him and he's already asleep. His head resting on my shoulder, and my arms wrapped tightly around his body.

Ana is looking down at him in my arms, and she shakes her head in disbelief. "How is it possible for him to be the most frustrating boy in the world, but also the sweetest little thing?"

I grin at her. "He's our son, of course he was going to be a mix of them both"

Ana laughs, and I smile. When I look at her, I fall in love all over again, every single time. Then I look at our three beautiful children, and I fall in love with all of them. My family might not be perfect, but I'd die loving them.

She regains herself and then looks at me with serious eyes. "We need to talk to him Christian, like seriously sort things out. We can't all keep going on like this."

I nod. She's right. Jesus, I knew parenting was going to be hard but I didn't think it was going to make me want to rip my hair out and hug my children both at the same time.

I lean in and kiss her, being careful not to wake my son up. She accepts my mouth eagerly, and takes my face in her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Any suggestions for chapters?**

**Please review, it makes me want to update quicker.**

Christian POV

I watch my son sleeping from the doorway of his room. He looks so peaceful, and so young. Without wax in his hair it falls over his forehead and frames his face. I can picture the mischievous, bright blue eyes moving around as he dreams.

I gaze around his room and make a mental note to remind him to tidy it. When the kids were younger Mrs Jones would do it, but as soon as Theo hit his teen years and started wanting more privacy, she stopped doing all their rooms.

There are clothes piled on the floor, with his MacBook and IPad shoved on top of them. His wall mirror is surrounded by about 10 different hair products, and body sprays.

The walls are covered in posters, from artists like GreenDay, Artic Monkeys and Eminem, to a few of women in bikinis, those ones can't have been bought by Ana.

In his king size bed, he looks so small and innocent. He's holding his blue teddy bear close to him. I knew he still slept with it, even if he'll never admit it. When he was only 2 years old, he fell out of his highchair when he was trying to reach something off the counter, Ana and I had been busy sorting out Theo and Phoebe for school when we heard a smack and his scream. We had to take him to the hospital, and to try and calm him down we bought him the teddy bear. Ever since then he'd slept with it every night.

On his bedside table are several photo frames. It's hard to tell what photos they're in the dark but I can see two clearly. One, is of him, Theo and Phoebe. It was on our holiday in England, and is taken outside the London Eye. The kids were young then, Thomas must have been about 8. He's on his brother's shoulders, and Phoebe is leaning on them. They all look so happy, and I have to say since they hit their teen years I don't think I've seen my kids that happy in a while.

The second photo is of me and him. It's a photo I have in my wallet actually. It's from when Elliot and I took Alex and Thomas to the zoo. Theo, Phoebe and Ava had all been invited to a friend's birthday party, and the boys were upset they didn't get to go. So, whilst Ana and Kate took the kids to the party we took the boys to the zoo. I remember the day clearly in my head, for it was the day my son managed to give me about 100 heart attacks whilst still managing to be my adorable little boy.

_*7 years ago*_

_Elliot and I pay for our tickets at the entrance, whilst trying to keep an eye on our sons who are in a very energetic mood this morning. I had Thomas by the hand but let go to pass over some money for mine and my Brother's tickets. I was going to pay, I didn't care what he said. _

_When I look down to grasp my son's hand again, I realise he isn't there. My body stiffens and I can feel my heart stop. Where the fuck has he gone? I look at Elliot who was currently distracted looking at the map, only to notice Alex isn't next to him. How bloody fantastic. _

_I turn to my brother, ready to tell him to call the girls because we'd lost our sons until I see them standing at the bird enclosure. They were watching it in awe, completely unaware of the panic they caused me. _

_I storm over to them and grab them around their waists, flinging them both over my shoulders. _

_I stalk back over to Elliot who must realise he's on his own because he's looking around confused. He sees me walking over and sends me perplexed look. _

_I place the boys down in front of him, and grip their shoulders._

"_Do not run away again, boys. You need to be with one of us at all times." I state, waving a finger between my brother and I. Elliot has a grin on his face as he looks down at them. I turn to him with a glare, making sure to keep my grip on the kids. _

"_Keep an eye on them, Elliot. They can easily get lost in here." I hiss in my most threatening whisper, but he rolls his eyes at me. _

"_Oh relax, Christian. They're smart kids, they'll be fine." He tells me calmly, and I scoff before leading Thomas and Alex over to look at the meerkats. I hear Elliot sigh, and follow behind us. _

_After a few hours of wandering around the zoo, we only had a few animals left to look at and it was getting later. _

"_We should get the something to eat," I tell Elliot, "We can go to the zoo's restaurant over there." I point to the café next to us and my brother nods in agreement. He leads Alex over there and I follow but suddenly realise I'm pulling against a weight. _

_I turn to find Thomas has stopped walking, and is staring up at me with wide eyes. "I don't want something to eat, Daddy, I want to go look at the animals!" He protests, stamping his foot on the ground. He can be such a dramatic sometimes._

_I shoot him a glare. "You need to eat, Thomas. We'll go and see the animals after. They do your favourite burgers here." I tell him, hoping it will avoid a tantrum. _

_Apparently it doesn't because he yanks his hand away from my grip, and starts jumping up and down, his bottom lip hanging out. _

"_I'm not hungry!" He shouts, and several people turn to look at us. I narrow my eyes on them and they all avert their gaze. Attention was not what we needed, I was surprised we had managed to avoid the paparazzi today so I didn't want to start anything now. _

_I kneel down on one knee in front of him so I can be as close to his eye-level as possible. Grasping his shoulders, I force him to stop jumping and look at me. When he's focused fully on me, I narrow my eyes. _

"_I thought you told Mommy that you were going to be a big boy today," I begin, thinking this is probably the best way to get him to obey, "So, are you going to be a big boy like Alex for Daddy? Or are you going to be a baby like normal?" I ask, and I have to admit I feel quite harsh saying it, especially when I see his eyes water over slightly. _

_He shakes his head. "I'm not a baby, I'm a big boy." He sniffles, and I smile at him, pride washing over me. _

_I stand back up, and pull him into my side, wrapping an arm around him. "Let's go and get you a burger."_

_Once we have got our food, and found a table in the corner. I place the boys' meals in front of them and they start to eat up, which makes me very happy. I cut Thomas' burger in half so he can eat it easier and then do the same for my nephew._

"_Looks like we have company." Elliot mutters, and I turn to where he was looking. An employee was walking over to us, with a camera around her neck. I frown, this better not be something for the papers. _

_She stops at our table and smiles. "Excuse me, but are you Christian Grey?" She asks me, sounding very excited. _

"_That's what I'm told." I reply evenly. I notice my son has stopped eating, more interested in the woman talking to me. _

"_Eat your lunch, buddy." I order, and smile when he takes a bite of his burger. I turn back to the zoo worker with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?" _

_She blushes and twiddles with her hair. Oh Jesus. Elliot tries to hold back his grin as he watches us. "It's just we don't get too many celebrities come here, so we were wondering if we could get a photo to put on our poster?" _

_I gaze impassively at her. "I'm not a celebrity, I'm just here for a day out with my son, brother and nephew." I inform her irritably. _

_She nods eagerly. "Even better. We would really appreciate a photo of you and your son, Mr Grey. It will look very good for us. We could do it when you've finished eating?" She suggests with a grin, and I exhale loudly. _

"_Fine. One photo, but that's it. I don't want it going anywhere except this zoo either. If I found out a photo of my son has been sent to the papers, I will sue this place for all it's worth." _

_She nods and walks off to wait for us to finish. I turn back around and roll my eyes at Elliot. _

"_You can't go anywhere without being stopped for photos, you little celebrity." He teases, and I glare. _

"_Why do people want photos of you Uncle Christian?" Alex asks me, a confused look on his small face. _

_I smile at my nephew. "Because I'm nice to look at." _

_Thomas pulls a face, and I mock glare at him. "I think Mommy is bestest to look at than you, Daddy." He says, and I laugh. She most definitely is. _

"_You're very right there, Thomas. But the papers can't get any photos of Mommy without me being very angry at them." I explain, in a way I figure he would be able to understand. _

_Literally as soon as we're done eating, the photographer is back at our table. _

"_Mr Grey, ready for the photo?" She asks. _

"_Can you just give me a second?" I snap, making her flinch. I turn back to Thomas, who is colouring in a picture you get given with kid's meals. "Thomas, would you like anything else to eat? Ice-cream?" I ask. _

_He shakes his head. "I'm all filled up, Daddy." He informs me, and I smile approvingly. _

"_Alright, we're going to go and have our photo taken, is that okay with you little man?" _

_He grins widely. "Okay, but Mommy will want one, she likes photos, she does Daddy." I smile down at him and nod in agreement. Ana has more photos of us all around the house than I remember ever taking. _

_I lean closer to my son, and wipe the tomato sauce from around his face off with a napkin. Then I grab his hand and follow the lady out back. _

_Once we are outside she stands in front of us, a few feet away. But she's not taking a photo, I look at her confused, then I see a zookeeper coming our way and holding a rather large snake around his neck. _

_I push Thomas behind me, and glare at the woman and zookeeper in front of me. "What the hell is that?" I ask, with a raised voice. I can feel Thomas trying to sneak out from behind me, but I put an arm out to the side in warning. I don't want him anywhere near that thing. _

"_It's a python, sir." The keeper informs me, and I debate punching him in the face. _

"_I know what it fucking is!" I snap, "But why is it near my son? They can kill people you know!" _

_The man shrinks on the spot, and I can't help feeling proud. "We were hoping for your son to hold the snake in the photo, it will fit in to our poster better that way. I can assure you, Mr Grey, the snake won't harm your boy." He tells me but I'm not really listening. There is no fucking way, they're shoving that thing around my son's neck. He's 5 years old for God's sake. _

"_No way. I don't give a fuck about it fitting into your poster. It's not happening." I finalise, and cringe inwardly when I realise how many times I've sworn in the last 5 minutes. I look over my shoulder down at my son, but he doesn't seem to be listening so it's fine. Ana would kill me if he repeated any of those words. _

_The photographer steps forward with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Mr Grey. Would we still be able to have a photo of you and your son?" She asks, and I shake my head saying it would be fine. _

_She settles us in front of the sign for the zoo, and stands a metre or so away. I pick Thomas up and hold him in my arms, his head is slightly above mine and I look up to see he isn't even smiling. I don't want a photo that makes me look like I have a sad son. _

"_Thomas, you need to smile." I tell him bemused, but he doesn't. He's normally always got his cheeky grin plastered on his face, but the one time he needs to he doesn't. Why is that so fitting of him as a person? _

"_Don't make me force you to smile," I warn with a smirk. He ignores me and starts looking around the place with his newfound height. I glance over at the woman and she's waiting patiently. _

"_Ready when you are, Mr Grey." She calls, and I nod. _

_I look back up at my son who is running his hands through his hair. "Last chance to smile, Thomas." _

_He ignores me again, and continues to run both his hands through his thick hair. I grin for the camera, and use the opportunity to plunge my fingers into my son's sides and under his arms. He starts squealing against me, laughing with a big grin on his face. He is probably the most ticklish person I've ever met, he must get it from his mother. I hold him tight, and smile when I hear the click of the camera shutter. This will be a photo Ana will want. _

_I stop tickling my son, and carry him over to the photographer, who is grinning down at her camera. She looks up at us when we approach. _

"_I have to say, you're probably the best looking father and son I've ever seen." She says fondly and I grin._

_She promises to send me the photo via email so I can have a copy myself, and I thank her. _

_*End of flashback*_

I smile at the memory of that day. God, the things I would do to go back to having Thomas that innocent again. When everything was simple between us, and I could make him smile just like that.

I'm so caught up in my daydreams that I don't realise my son has woken up, until I hear him clear his throat. I fling my gaze to him and see him sitting up in bed with raised eyebrows.

"It's creepy to stare, you know." He teases, and I smirk over at him.

"Go back to sleep, Thomas. It's late." I order, quietly. He glances at his alarm clock next to him and groans.

"What the hell are you doing up at 2am?" He asks me incredulously, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm about to go to bed, so go to sleep now." I repeat and he falls back onto his bed. Resting his head on his pillow. "I love you, little man." I say quietly before shutting the door.

I hear him grunt at the use of his old nickname and it makes me smile. My little man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review.**

Christian POV

Fishing always has been one of my favourite ways to relax, and it used to be whenever I could, I would try and bring Theo down with me. But, I could tell he never really enjoyed it so after a while I stopped. Then, I started bringing Phoebe but she never got into it, she would rather spend the time with her Mom shopping. So, I started going by myself. It was nice but I did miss the company.

Then, Thomas started getting in trouble at school. So, Ana suggested I bring him fishing with me as a way of coping with the anger he felt. She claimed it worked for me so it should work for him. Honestly, I wasn't such a fan of the idea. My youngest son was a lot of things, but patient was not one of them and patience was a key characteristic for fishing.

So, when I took him for the first time I didn't expect much, but he surprised me. We sat by that lake for hours and he never once got frustrated or angry. He sat next to me, my normally hyperactive son, and waited. We would talk about anything and everything. I had some of my favourite moments with him down at that lake.

Then as he got older things changed. We still came down together, and I could see he still liked it. However, he found it harder to keep his patience and would quite often end up storming off to try and calm down. Every time, I saw him start to get angry I would try and help him but I couldn't seem to get through to him. As time went on the conversations became shorter, and his replies more vague. It seemed, right in front of my eyes I was losing my son.

I glance at him now holding his fishing pole, and smile sadly. Then I see him shiver, and sadness is replaced with annoyance. Looking at his clothing choices I'm not surprised he's cold, all he's got in is tight black jeans and a grey polo shirt.

I shrug off my leather jacket and place it around his shoulders. He looks up at me and takes the jacket off. I frown in response.

"Thanks, but I don't want your jacket, Dad." He mumbles, and I know he's lying. I can see he's freezing, but he just doesn't want to accept my help.

I drop my fishing rod on the ground with a thud, and move over to stand in front of my son. I place the jacket around him again, and guide his arm through one hole and then the other. Making sure he switched the hand holding his fishing pole in-between. He looks at me with unamused eyes as I lean down and zip it up to the top. I narrow my eyes on him. "I don't care what you want. I'm not going to stand here and watch you freeze to death."

I grab my fishing pole off the floor and move to sit in one of the collapsing chairs we always bring with us. Thomas looks back at me, before joining me. He takes the seat next to me, and I hand him a flask of cocoa and he takes it gratefully. I smile as I watch him sip it.

I drink my own coffee and watch him out of the corner of my eye. Before casting my eyes across the vast lake in front of us, every time I see it I'm reminded of the very first time I took him with me.

_*6 years ago*_

_I strap my six year old son into his car seat, and glance down at him. He's playing with two of his action figures, using his lap as a castle or something like that. Why did Ana think this is a good idea? He's too young for it. He'll get bored, and then he'll get upset. _

"_You okay, buddy?" I ask him, testing the tightness of the straps on his seat. _

"_I'm okay, Dad." He replies evenly, still concentrating on his toys. _

"_It's Daddy." I correct him, ruffling his hair and shutting the door. When, Theo and Phoebe stopped calling me 'Daddy' it cracked my heart a little bit, but it was alright because I still had my baby boy. However, recently he's started to copy his brother and sister and I can't handle it. My children cannot be growing up this fast. _

_I slide into the front of the SUV and start the short journey down to the lake I bought a few years back. When I start the engine, the sound of Thomas' nursery rhyme CD blares through the speakers. I eye my son in the rear view mirror, his face brightens when he recognises the song playing. He sings along in the back, and my heart warms watching him. He can only listen to this when Theo and Phoebe aren't in the car because they claim it's too young for him. I guess, in a way it is, but I don't care, he loves it so he'll get to listen to it when it's just me and him. _

_We pull up next to the lake, and park the car on a muddy patch of grass. I jump out of the car and open the backdoor. I unstrap Thomas and lift him out, placing him on the ground, then walk around to the back to get the equipment out. _

_I look down expecting to see my son next to me, and furrow my brows when he's not there. I look up and see him running straight for the lake. Swearing to myself, I chase the short distance after him and grab him around the waist, swinging him up to my chest so I can carry him back to the car. _

"_Don't ever go near the lake without me, Thomas. It's not safe, do you understand me?" I ask firmly. I gaze right into my son's crystal orbs and am nearly lost in them but his nod distracts me and I hum approvingly. _

_I place him on the floor next to me as I pull out two foldable chairs, my fishing pole, a child's fishing pole, some bait and Thomas' jacket. _

_I walk over to the edge of the lake, telling my son to stay near the car, and put the chairs down then I set up the fishing rods. I smile to myself as I look out at the lake in front of me. Turning around, I walk back over to the car and pick his jacket up from side where I left it. _

"_Put your jacket on," I tell him, holding out the small, Ralph Lauren quilted jacket. It still amazed me that an actual person could fit into a coat this small. _

_He shakes his head defiantly, not even taking the jacket from my hand. I release a long breath, and glare down at him. _

"_Either you put it on yourself, or I'll put it on you and I won't be gentle." I warn him, but he makes no move to do anything. _

_I kneel down in front of him and shove both his arms through the arm holes before pulling the jacket on properly, ignoring his shouts of protest. I zip it up and stand up again, giving him a smug smile. _

_He huffs but then places his hand in mine. I glance down at our linked hands with a small smile, and this time not a smug one. Thomas drags me down to the chairs and then looks at me expectantly. _

"_Are you going to teach me how to fish then, Dad?" He asks and I can see the excitement in his eyes, it fills me with pride. _

"_Daddy," I correct, but he doesn't say anything, "Okay, I'll teach you. First, pick up your rod." I instruct and hand him child size one. He takes it, looking at the bait on the end of the line with a disgusted face. I chuckle softly at this, but stop when he sends me a glare. _

"_Alright, now I want you to be careful. What you need to do is swing back your rod and then using all your strength flick it back forward, like this." I explain, casting my own rod into the lake, it lands with a plop. I turn to my son and watch as he does the same. He's got lines on his forehead because he's concentrating so hard, he looks extremely cute. _

_I clap my hands together with a grin when he manages to do it. "Well done, buddy! That was great, you're a natural." I praise and he grins back up at me. _

"_Now what?" He asks, and I lose my smile. This is the bit that could go wrong for him, the bit where he's going to become frustrated and agitated. _

_I sit down on my seat. "Now, we wait." I respond simply. He gets a perplexed look on face which makes him look adorable. I open up my arms and he smiles, jumping onto my lap. _

_I pull him into me so he's straddling me, and place my hands round his waist, linking them behind his back for support. _

_Now, I have him here and unable to move a thought flashes through my mind. "Tell me what happened with that boy at school the other day." I say, and panic washes across his face. When Ana and I were called into the principal's office for our 6 year old son hitting someone round the face, I couldn't believe it, and every time we've tried to talk to him about he's shut us out and avoided the subject completely. _

_He drops his eyes from mine and leans his head against my chest. I move one of my hands and start stroking his soft hair. _

"_Tell me, Thomas." I repeat, firmer this time. He moans, and lifts his head back up. My hand moves behind his back again and I look at him expectantly. _

"_He was being mean to Keegan so I shut him up." Thomas explains, as if it all made sense now. He was grinning so clearly it did to him. Keegan is my son's best friend, and he's a good kid. I like his family. His older brother, James is a lovely boy and one of Theo's best friends. _

"_What did he do to Keegan?" I ask curiously. _

_My son shrugs his shoulders. "He was saying mean things about his new haircut, and Keegan was getting sad so I hit him." _

_I have to supress my grin at the innocence of my 6 year old's way of seeing things. I bring my hands back around and grasp his small ones in mine. "As proud as I am that you stuck up for your friend, hitting someone is never the way to solve a problem. You should've told your teacher, or you could've told me or Mommy. If you do it again, you'll be in big trouble. Okay, young man?" I ask with narrowed eyes, and he smiles a boyish grin. _

_Looking at him now, I pray this is the only time I have to tell him off for fighting because the last thing I want his him turning out like I did when I was a young boy. _

_*End of flashback*_

"What are you staring at?" My son's voice brings me out of my daydream and I watch him, looking at me like I'm crazy.

I smile over at him. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Yeah well don't think too hard, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He jokes with a cheeky grin, I lean over with unamused eyes and poke him in the side.

"Aren't you funny?" I drawl, eyeing him from my seat. He takes a gulp of his cocoa before blinding me with another grin. I will never get tired of seeing that grin on his face.

He loses his grin and looks at me with a serious expression. "What were you actually thinking about?"

I cock my head to the side and narrow my eyes on him. "I was thinking about how much you've grown up."

He smirks with a nod. "I'm glad everything is back to normal with us again, Dad." He responds sincerely, and I smile.

I hated the way things were between Thomas and me, but of course they had to be that way for me to get over his actions and for him to learn from them. Now, I was just glad to be able to sit around and chat with him.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up with a smile on my face. Today is June 19th, my brother's graduation day but also my birthday. The day I finally become a teenager.

Jumping out of my bed, I pull on some Nike sweatpants and my striped, Armani polo shirt. I shove my cell phone in my pocket and practically run down the stairs.

When I see my family in the kitchen, I expect them all to pull out balloons, gifts and cake from behind their back but instead I'm greeted by a stiff glare from my father. He looks at the clock on the wall then back at me.

"Thomas, you're up late. We have a busy day today sorting out last minute preparations for your Brother's graduation party, so eat up." He orders, pointing at the plate of pancakes in the middle of the kitchen island, which Theo and Phoebe are eating from.

I look at him with my mouth slightly gaped, and then at my Mom who isn't even paying attention to me because she's on the phone, probably to my Aunt Kate. She offers me a smile but then concentrates on her phone conversation. My brother and sister are too interested in their IPads to notice me. I feel like I've been stabbed in the gut, how could they forget my birthday?

It's the most important birthday I've had in my short life, and they fucking forget it. I understand they're preoccupied with graduation details but they remembered Phoebe's 16th last month, and they were still busy then.

My Dad looks at me with narrowed eyes, his mouth a thin line. "I won't ask you again to sit down and have something to eat, Thomas."

My Mom gets up from her seat next to my Dad, and signals for me to sit there, she walks out of the room, laughing about something with my aunt.

I take the seat and grab a plate before shoving two pancakes on it. I squeeze some syrup on them and then start ruthlessly cutting into them. I can't believe they've forgotten my birthday, I want to cry, or to hit something.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Theo asks me, watching as I practically tear my pancakes to shreds on the plate.

"Fine." I practically spit. I look down at my plate, not missing the look shared between my siblings.

After several minutes in silence, my Dad stands up and grips my shoulder. I look at him expectantly, when he states, "We're going to go down to Ralph Lauren and get you a new suit soon, so once you've finished eating go and get changed."

I exhale loudly. "Why? I still have the suit I wore to his _birthday_ party, and about a gazillion others." I snap, enforcing the word 'birthday' but he doesn't notice.

His eyebrows furrow and he glares down at me. "Because I said so, that's why. Anyway, you should be thankful not everyone gets a new suit for every occasion."

I grunt showing my dismay and get up from my seat, storming out of the kitchen.

"Thomas! You didn't finish your breakfast!" My Dad yells after me, but I ignore him and shove through my bedroom door, slamming it shut.

I walk over to the corner of my room and pick up my boxing gloves from my chair, and then start hitting my punching bag, which hangs down from my ceiling. As the punches get harder, the tears start to fall and I end up leaning against my wall, as the tears rack through my body. How could they forgot? They say they love me but I know they fucking don't. I'm just a waste of space around here, and I need to leave.

I rub at my eyes, wiping away any unshed tears and change into my grey skinny jeans. I grab my baseball jacket and make my way back down the stairs.

My Dad is waiting for me at the bottom, by the door. He eyes me with a glare as I land in front of him. "Don't ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Thomas." He snarls and then grips me by the elbow, practically dragging me out of the door.

I'm glad our car journey is filled with the soothing sounds of John Legend because otherwise it would have been very awkward. When we pull up outside of Ralph Lauren, I jump out of the car not even waiting for my Dad, which I know has made him angry.

I walk to the kids section of the store, which I could locate blindfolded due to the countless times I've been here. I grab the first suit I see in my size and make a sound of approval. It's just a tight fitting grey one, I'll match it with my white shirt and black tie, when I get home. I want this day to be over as quickly as possible.

I turn around and see my Dad, walking at a leisurely rate over to me, his hands are in his jean pockets and he looks very relaxed, but I can see the glower in his eyes.

He reaches me and leans down so we're at eye-level. "May I ask why you're being even more difficult than usual today? Is this because your brother is leaving for college soon? What's wrong?" He asks, angrily. I wish I could punch him in the face. Seriously? He thinks this is because Theo is leaving? I mean I'm upset about it, of course I am, but not as upset as I am over the fact they forgot my birthday.

"Like you care." I snap, and try to walk off but I'm stopped by his hand grabbing my wrist. He yanks me back over to him and I can almost see the anger dripping off him.

"I'm going to give you a chance to retract your tone and I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

I look up at him, debating whether to shout and scream at him for forgetting my birthday but honestly I can't be bothered it will change nothing. They still forgot. They still remembered Theo and Phoebe's.

"I'm just sad Theo is leaving, that's all" I lie, and it's obviously believable because his face softens and his grip on my wrist loosens.

"Thomas, you'll get to see him. Theo will be visiting us all the time, and we'll visit him. Don't worry about it, alright?" He asks expectantly, and I nod. He smiles and eyes the suit in my hand.

"You want that one?" He asks, looking at it with a raised eyebrow. No, not really. Grey isn't really my colour but I don't plan on wearing it for long, so it will have to do.

"I am a Grey, right?" I ask, with a smirk.

He grins widely. "Yes, you are." He responds, pulling me into his side and walking us over to pay. And, all I can think is, if I'm a Grey then why don't I feel like one?

When we arrive back home after going to a few more stores, buying last minute supplies for Theo's party it's getting late. My Dad made me choose the cake, decorations and refreshments like it was my own party. Why would I give a fuck about what Theo has at his party? I swear, he is the most unaware person I've ever met.

He hands it all to Taylor and asks him to go to the venue and start setting up. It's going to be a great party, I know that. My Dad has really gone all out for it, like he's spent more time sorting this out than I've ever seen him do for any event.

We walk into the kitchen where my Mom and siblings are sitting around rereading my Brother's valedictorian speech.

"Did you find a new suit?" My Mom asks me, and I nod, lifting up the bag to show her.

"6 years' time and this will be you, Tommy." Theo says with a grin, and I want to correct him. 5 years. I'm 13 today but I don't, instead I nod and smile whilst I feel my heart splitting.

"Right, you three go and get changed and then we'll make our way over to the school." My Dad orders, rubbing his hands together, a small smirk on his face. What is he so happy about?

**Christian POV**

"I hope he's not too upset to enjoy the party, he looks heartbroken that he thinks we forgot, Christian. I don't understand how he could think we'd ever forget his birthday." Ana says in disbelief as she steps into her short, purple dress. I would complain it's too short but I'm going to be with her the whole time so I'm not as bothered.

I look to her and nod in agreement. How could Thomas ever think we wouldn't remember him turning 13? It breaks my heart slightly that he thinks we care that little. I can't wait to see his reaction when he realises the party we're throwing isn't for Theo but for him instead. My oldest son was thrilled at the idea of having a surprise birthday party for his little brother, and didn't even mind missing out on a graduation party as long as we gave him a leaving for college one.

"He doesn't think we love him, Ana. I was like him once, I just couldn't understand how anyone could ever love me but now I do. We need to show him, that's all, show him he's worth everything." I explain simply and she nods, smiling sadly.

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful wife, and such amazing children?" I muse, admiring her in the mirror.

She turns around in my arms and caresses my face. "You did everything. I love you so much, Christian."

I smile down at her, and take her lips in mine. When I pull away I rest my forehead on hers. "I love you more than you could ever know, baby. Now, we need to get going or we'll miss our own son's graduation." I announce, slapping her on the arse lightly before offering her my arm. She smiles and hooks her hand around my suit clad arm.

We get to the bottom of the stairs to find Theo already patiently waiting, looking extremely handsome in his tux.

"There's our grown up son. You look incredibly handsome Theodore, and just like your Dad." Ana croons, hugging the life out of the boy.

He raises an eyebrow at me over Ana's shoulder and I smirk. When my wife releases him, I step forward and pull him into a hug. He's nearly as tall as me now, after hitting 6'0 last month.

"We're so proud of you, Theodore. You know we love you unconditionally right?" I ask, pulling back and looking him in the eye. I needed to know he knew we loved him. I can't have my children not knowing they mean everything to us.

"I know, and I love you guys too," He replies with a smile and I grin, happily.

"I can't wait to see Tommy's face tonight, he's going to freak out." Theo exclaims, and I send him a warning look to quiet down.

"I hope you mean that in a good way. Did you manage to find the skateboard?" I ask my son, knowing he's been looking for a limited edition Tony Hawk skateboard to give Thomas for his birthday.

"Yeah, it's in my room. I'm going to give it to him after his party. Do you think he'll like it?"

I grin widely. "I know he will, he'll probably be causing trouble on it the second he gets it." I reply honestly. My youngest son was an extremely good skater, and although I've had about a billion heart attacks after watching him do some of his tricks, even I have to admit it looks good on him.

**Thomas POV**

When I reach the bottom of the stairs everybody is already waiting. My Dad leads us into the car and we make the short drive over to Theo and Phoebe's high school.

The school field is lined with seats and students are already waiting in line near the stage to collect their certificate.

Theo wishes us all goodbye. He turns to me with a grin, and despite everything I grin back.

"Good luck, Theo. I'm proud of you, dude." I tell him, and I am. Even though he forgot my birthday, and even though I know our parents like him better, I love him and I am proud to call him my big brother.

"Thanks Tommy, that means a lot. You know I love you, buddy." He responds and ruffles my hair, before walking off over to the stage, preparing to give his speech.

We take our seats next to my Grandparents, Uncles, Aunts and Cousins. I smile all the way through my Brother's speech, and I look up at my Dad next to me to see tears in his eyes. My Mom is blubbing away, and even Phoebe is getting teary.

When the ceremony is over, Theo has some photos done with his friends and then makes his way back over to us. He's attacked with kisses by my Mom, and then my Aunts and Grandmother. My Dad, Uncle and Granddad hug him and congratulate him.

Phoebe and I stand back, watching in amusement. He grins at us and opens his arms. Phoebe moves into him, hugging him so tightly I think he's stopped breathing. He raises an eyebrow at me expectantly but I don't move. Instead, he comes to me and throws me over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving for college soon, and you won't even give your big brother a hug, you little bastard." He teases, walking over to my parents with me still over his shoulder.

My Dad eyes us in amusement. "Are we ready to go to the party? It's all set up." He asks and everyone nods eagerly. Everyone except me, I'm not going to that party, I've got to get out of here.

"I need to go for a piss, I'll be two minutes." I say, wriggling out of my brother's grip and looking at my Dad for permission.

He rolls his eyes but nods. "Be quick, and take Taylor with you."

I roll my eyes back at him. I can't take Taylor with me, it would wreck my plan. "Seriously, Dad, I'm just going into the school toilets, I don't need security."

He narrows his eyes and hesitates before nodding and allowing me to go alone. I walk off in the direction of the toilets but when I get into the school building I go the opposite direction and leave through the back entrance. I can't stay here anymore, I can't stay somewhere I'm not loved.

I walk down the road, and try to think of somewhere I can stay the night before I leave completely.

**Christian POV**

"Where the fuck has Thomas gone? He's going to miss his own party at this rate!" I growl, looking around the field for any sign of my son.

Ana's getting worried, and I have to admit so am I. He's been in the toilet for 10 minutes now, and I'm starting to think maybe he didn't even go at all.

When I see Taylor walking over to us with a blank expression I know something is wrong. I walk over to him.

"Sir, Thomas isn't here. He's gone." Taylor states, emotionless. I can feel my face pale, and my heart stop beating.

"Oh my god!" Ana cries out behind me, but I'm frozen to the spot. I can't move to comfort her. My little boy has gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for everything. This chapter might not have had as much drama as some people wanted, but I'm trying to work on ways to build and improve Christian and Thomas' relationship. **

**Christian POV**

I feel my world fall apart. Thomas has ran away? It doesn't make sense, I know he thinks we forgot his birthday but that's not a reason for him to leave.

I turn around to face my family, who are as shocked as I am. Ana is still crying, and my Mom is trying to comfort her.

I look at Taylor. "Get security out looking for him, and if they find him take him to the party venue. Call every police officer you can get available and have them on the streets. I want him found tonight, and safe." I order, a lot calmer than I'm feeling, inside I'm raging.

Looking back at my family, I wrap my arms around Ana and inhale her comforting scent. I lift her chin up so we're making eye contact. "I'm going to drive around and see if I can find him, he can't have got far. You go with everybody else to the party, and once he's found I'll meet you there."

She pushes away from me slightly and narrows her teary eyes on me. "I'm coming with you, Christian. He's my son too." She protests.

I release a long breath, and run my hand through my hair in frustration. "Anastasia, for once please do as you're told. I'm aware he's your son, but I need to know that you, Theo and Phoebe are safe. So, please go with everyone else to the party and wait there. Our oldest son just graduated, celebrate with him." I reason, looking at her warily.

She nods, rubbing away her remaining tears. "Fine, I will for the sake of our other children. Go and find him, Christian. Bring him back to us."

I kiss her, and then bring my son and daughter in for a tight hug. "Go to the party, and look after your Mom. I love you both." I tell them, and they nod slowly.

"I can't believe he ran away," Phoebe chokes out through tears, Theo puts a supportive arm around her shoulders and I kiss her head lightly.

"He'll be back annoying you before you know it, I promise." I say and then walk off to the car, Ana and the kids will have to get a lift with Taylor.

**Thomas POV**

By now it's dark and the park is empty. The only thing on my mind is how cold it is, why did I leave my suit jacket at the school? I rub my shirt clad arms to keep warm, and start to walk along the pavement. I really don't know what I'm doing. Where the hell am I going to stay? I could go to Keegan's I guess. But then his parents would call mine, so that wouldn't work.

Why did I think I would get away with this? Of course I won't. My Dad is a control freak, he'll find me and he's going to kill me. Not that he has a reason to, he's the one that forgot the biggest birthday of my life so far! He's the one who loves Theo and Phoebe more than me.

I was too engrossed in my own thoughts to notice the car pull up next to me.

"Get in the car now." A loud voice calls, a voice I know so well. I look to my right and there is the dark SUV, and sitting in the driver's seat with the window down is my Dad glaring at me.

I step back slightly, and narrow my eyes. "I'm not coming home, Dad. It's better for us all. You guys don't want me around!" I reply, my teeth clattering half way through because I'm so cold. My Dad growls and leans his head out of the window.

"Get in the fucking car, Thomas, and do not make me ask again!" He snaps.

I step back again and he seems to realise what I'm doing because he's out of the car in a second and making his way towards me. "Do not make me chase after you, Thomas." He snarls, and before he can say anything else I sprint.

I run down the road, hearing him yell after me. I don't know why I'm doing this because he's a lot bigger than me, and he runs every day so he's going to be faster than me. I mean, I'm a pretty fast runner but nowhere near as quick as him.

I'd been sprinting for about 15 metres when I'm grabbed around the waist and thrown over his shoulder.

"You're a pain in the fucking arse." He spits, carrying me back to the car. I squirm in his grip and punch his lower back but it's making no difference to him.

"Dad, put me the fuck down!" I yell. This seems to get his attention because he lowers me down his body until we are at eye-level. My feet are a good few inches off the ground, and I look at him glaring at me.

"Will you watch your mouth?! Do you know how worried we've been? We're going fucking insane! Your Mom is devastated! Your brother just graduated and all he can think about is where you are, and don't get me started on Phoebe! You're in so much trouble!" He's seething with anger, and when I shiver in his arms, if it's possible he gets angrier. "And how fucking stupid are you to leave your jacket behind?!"

He places me on the floor and then takes off his suit jacket, before slipping it around my body. He leans down and buttons it up, glaring at me whilst he does.

"I don't want your jacket" I mumble, although it's a lie. I'm freezing, I just don't want his help.

He cups his hand around the nape of my neck and starts to guide me back to the car. "I don't give a fuck what you want right now. I'm not watching you freeze to death in front of me so you'll keep that jacket on. We have somewhere to be." He orders, glancing down at me with narrowed eyes.

I stop in my tracks and wriggle out of his hold. He turns back anger written all over his face.

"Thomas, I swear to God." He warns, grabbing my arm tightly.

I shake him away but stay standing there. "You forgot my birthday! How the fuck could you forget your youngest kids 13th birthday! I get it! I understand that you love Theo and Phoebe more! I would too! But that doesn't mean you get to forget about me, I matter too!" By the end of my shouting fit, I can feel tears dripping down my face. My Dad looks taken back, and ashamed. Good.

He pulls me into a strong hug, and buries his face in my hair. When he releases me I see tears in his eyes. "Thomas, we didn't forget. There's a surprise party waiting for you right now, that's where everyone else is. There never was a graduation party for your brother, it's for you. How could you ever think we'd forget your birthday? More importantly, how could you ever think we don't love you? We love you so fucking much it hurts, Thomas. Don't you ever think we love Theo and Phoebe more than you because we don't, we love you all equally. You might drive us insane but we love you, buddy."

**Christian POV**

As I stand looking at my son, in my jacket which is about ten times too big for him, and his little shocked face, I can't keep a single tear dripping down my face. How could he ever think we loved him less than his brother and sister? It just breaks my heart.

"You mean you didn't forget my birthday? I have a party right now?" He practically stutters, and I smile down at him.

"Of course we didn't forget your birthday! Did you really think we'd forget our little boy turning 13? And, yes you do have a party but only if you get your troublesome arse in the car right now, or you're going to miss it." I tell him with a grin. He rubs his eyes and grins back. I slip my arm around him, pulling him into my side. "Happy Birthday, little man."

Once we're seated in the car, I pull out my phone to text Ana and Taylor, telling them I found Thomas and we're on our way.

I start the engine with my son next to me, back where he belongs. The car journey is filled with his endless chatter about the presents he hopes he got for his birthday. I have to supress my amusement at how quickly he can change his mood. He went from having a breakdown in front of me, to being carefree and happy. Crazy boy.

Of course, I could tell him about how much trouble he is in, and that we're going to ground him for the rest of his life, but I don't want to wreck his mood.

I pull up outside the hall, and Thomas grins in anticipation which makes me smile. I lead him into the party which they've done a very good job of decorating. There are baseball decorations everywhere, which Thomas chose himself, even if he did think it was for Theo. Then, there's the three tier chocolate cake. There's a playlist of all his favourite bands blaring out, and all his friends on the dance floor completely unaware of the drama which took place earlier.

**Thomas POV**

As soon as my Mom sees me, she runs over and cradles me in her arms, kissing my face all over. I try to pull away but she holds me tighter.

When she finally lets go, she holds my face in her hands. "Oh Thomas, baby, we were so worried about you. We love you so much, baby boy. Happy 13th birthday, sweetheart." She says and there are tears in her eyes, I swear she cries at everything.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Mom. Thanks for my party, it's great. I love you, too." I reply to each of her statements in turn, a small smirk on my face.

"I haven't told him how much trouble he's in yet, would you like to?" My Dad asks my Mom with a grin. She shakes her head on a smirk.

"Let him enjoy his birthday, Christian. I can't believe our baby is a teenager." She says and starts crying again. I roll my eyes and grin at my Dad, who grins back.

"Tommy! My main boy!" Alex shouts walking over to me, with my brother and sister.

He envelopes me in a tight hug. "I can't believe my baby cousin is a teenager, you're getting old, kid. One day you'll be as grown up as me." He teases, ruffling my hair. Alex turned 15 earlier this year, and ever since then he seems to think he's an adult.

"You're only two and a half years older than me, Alex." I remind him and he grins.

"Whatever, I'm still older than you. I love you, kid. Don't forget it. Now, I'm going to go tear that dance floor up and hopefully steal myself some alcohol from the bar. I expect to see you dancing next to me soon. Peace out." He exclaims and I laugh. He's so much like my Uncle Elliot, it's uncanny.

"If I catch you with alcohol there will be trouble, Alex!" My Dad yells after him, and my cousin gives him a thumbs up.

I smile at my siblings who are looking down at me, with sad smiles. Phoebe kisses my forehead and strokes my face. "One day, I think you're actually going to make me have a mental breakdown, Tommy. Don't run away, again. Don't get in a car crash, again. Just stay little forever please. I love you so much. Happy Birthday T-Dog." She jokes. I roll my eyes at the use of the DJ name I gave myself when I was younger.

"I love you too, P-Dog." I respond with a wink.

"Why do you do all this stuff, Tommy?" My Brother asks, a serious expression on his face. Until now, I haven't really thought about the fact that today is also his graduation day and I probably wrecked it.

"He enjoys driving us crazy." My Dad answers for me, a grin on his face.

Theo laughs softly. "Sounds about right. Well, Happy Birthday little brother. I would say now you're a teenager you'll be even more relentless but I don't see how that's possible. I love ya, boyo."

I tell him I love him too, and then greet the rest of my family. Once, I've said hello to everyone, I make my way onto the dance floor, where Alex and Theo are.

"You guys are embarrassing yourselves," I tease, as I watch them attempt to dance in sync with each other.

"Well our job is to embarrass you, so I'd say we're doing well." Alex jokes, and then grabs my arm pulling me next to him.

"Dance with us, it is your birthday after all, birthday boy." He says and I do as he wishes.

**Christian POV**

I glance at my watch and see it's 12.45am. The night has gone so quickly, I hadn't even realised it was so late. Most people have gone home, the only people remaining are my family. Ana is sitting at the bar with Kate, and both of them are looking very tipsy. Theo, Ava, Hannah and Phoebe are sitting at a table chatting quietly. Elliot, Mia, Ethan and my Parents are on another table. Thomas and Alex are still on the dance floor, even though the DJ packed up at 11.

I come up behind Ana, as she practically falls off her stool.

"There's my handsome husband, isn't he gorgeous, Kate?" She asks her best friend, as she strokes my face. Her words are slurred and she's grinning.

I chuckle slightly, then place an arm around Ana and lift her down from the stool. She topples slightly but I keep a solid grip on her.

"Alright come on you little minx." I say, with a grin as I pull her over to my children.

"Theo, Phoebe, we're leaving. Ava, you should probably get your Mom home too." I tell her, and she nods with a smirk, walking over to Elliot. I wait for Theo and Phoebe to get up and then we walk to the dance floor.

"Thomas, come on, we're going." I say sternly, and he shakes his head in frustration.

"Dad, can't I stay at Uncle Elliot's tonight? Alex said it would be alright." He asks, and I smirk slightly.

I glance at my nephew who's grinning. "I wasn't aware young Alex made the decisions in his house. No you can't. Come on, we're going." I repeat but he still doesn't move. If this is an example of how his teen years are going to go, I'm really not looking forward to it.

"Thomas, you might be 13 now but you're still a child, and I'm still in charge. So, I won't ask again, come on."

He seems to completely ignore me, and instead tips his head to the side slightly, narrowing his eyes on Ana, who is limp in my arms.

"Is Mom drunk?" He asks with a grin, amusement in his voice. Ana rarely gets drunk, especially when we have the kids with us, but sometimes she and Kate don't realise how much they're drinking as they gossip and before you know it they're on their seventh vodka shot.

"No!" She splutters, which makes her sound even drunker. "Happy Birthday, baby. I can't believe you're already 10, you're such a big boy." She slurs.

My children all share a look and then burst out laughing, and I can't keep the grin off my face.

"Thank you, Mom. But, I'm 13 not 10." Thomas replies amused. Ana gasps loudly, and they laugh again.

"My babies are all growing up. My baby boy is a teenager." Ana cries out, and then the tears start pouring down her face. Oh brilliant. Why is it every time she gets drunk she ends up crying about how fast the kids are growing up?

I pull Ana closer into me, it really is time to leave.

"Last chance, Thomas. Come on, we're going." I warn, and look at him expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

He drops his head back in frustration but leads the way outside to the car. He even holds the car door open for me as I place Ana in the passenger seat.

Theo and Phoebe climb into the back and shut the door. I watch Thomas, stand next his door but not actually open it.

"Everything okay, buddy?" I ask, from my position of leaning against the driver's door.

He looks up at me with a cheeky grin, and bright eyes. "I had the best time tonight, Dad. Thank you." He tells me sincerely, and I smile.

"Don't mention it. It is your thirteenth birthday after all. Happy Birthday, Thomas. I love you. You know that, right?" I ask, and even I can hear the apprehension in my voice.

He smiles slightly. "I love you too, Dad." He responds and gets into the car without another word. I know the reason he ignored my question is because he doesn't believe it, but I'll make him believe it, even if it's the last thing I ever do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews and support. **

**Thomas POV**

Taylor drops me off at my Grandparents, and I shrug off my blazer and loosen my tie as I walk in to their large house. I enter the spacious dining room to find my family already around the table. They are all helping themselves to food from the buffet which is laid out on the table, all of which looked delicious.

"Sorry I'm late, Grandma." I mumble kissing her on the cheek. I hug my Granddad and sit down at the table next to Alex and Theo.

"No worries sweetheart, help yourself," She replies sweetly. I smile over at her and begin to spoon some pasta on to my plate.

"Where were you?" My sister asks, through a mouthful of what I think is bread. I roll my eyes at her table manners.

I place the serving spoon back in the pasta bowl and lean back in my chair. "I had some things to sort out." I mutter.

"He was in detention." My Mom confirms. She shoots me a glare and I raise my hands in mock surrender. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about with my entire family.

"What did you do this time?" My Uncle Elliot asks with a grin. Apparently, we will be talking about it though.

"There was a small misunderstanding with my Math teacher, nothing serious." I assure him wanting to change the subject. "So, Grandma I was thinking I have this careers day coming up where I get to spend a day doing a job of my choice and I was hoping I could come to the hospital with you?"

For the first time since he saw me earlier my Dad speaks to me. "Why aren't you doing it with me?" His tone was forceful but I could see rejection in his eyes.

I shrug my shoulders. "Sorry Dad, but I have no interest in running your company, that's all Theo." I reply casually, pointing my thumb at my brother. The only thing I'll ever consider being when I'm grown up is a doctor, the idea of saving lives appeals to me on several levels.

"I assumed you'd both be taking it over when I retire." My Dad replies dryly, earning a scoff from my sister.

"Thanks Dad" She mutters sarcastically, and he looks at her apologetically.

He takes her hand in his. "You want to be a Lawyer, you already told me that or I would be leaving the company to you as well." This seems to appease her because she smiles warmly up at him.

"I'll keep the company safe, don't worry Dad. You can retire early and all will be fine." Theo responds with a grin which my Father returns.

I turn my attention back to my Grandma. "So, would I be able to Grandma?"

She gives me a broad smile. "I'd love that Thomas, just give me the date and I'll pick you up in the morning." I nod eagerly. Ignoring the glare I received off my Dad.

**Christian POV**

Watching my son chat with my Mother across the table, I can't help the pang of jealousy eating at me. They have a great relationship, and always had. I guess, I could've known Thomas wanted to be a doctor, he talks about it sometimes and I've seen the way he watches them in awe. But, that doesn't mean I wasn't bothered he would choose that career over my company, however it didn't mean I wasn't immensely proud.

He will make a great doctor, he's definitely intelligent enough and he's got the irresistible personality all doctors have. Not to mention the good looks.

We all help my parents clear away, sending Thomas and Alex off halfway through when they start messing around. I love that they are both incredibly close as cousins but I don't enjoy the trouble they cause together. I have to admit that my son probably brings out the worst in his cousin, whom is normally a very good boy, but Thomas has some way of making trouble no matter who he's with.

Once all the cleaning is done, I leave Ana with everyone else as they chat about whose son just came out gay, or who cheated on who, and make my way to the backyard to locate the kids.

I see them out of the window, and watch as Thomas and Alex tackle each other to the floor in some kind of two person football game. My eyes narrow when I notice how dirty their shirts and jeans are getting. I move into their eye line, a few metres away.

"Boys! Get up from the floor! Come over here!" I yell at them, and they both stop quickly. They trudge their way over to me, shoving each other with grins on the way.

They stop in front of me and I glare down at them. "If you want to act like idiots then at least change into some more sensible clothing." I order, knowing they both had spare sets of clothes in their bedrooms, which my parents had added. Theo, Alex and Thomas all share a large bedroom here for when they stay round, then the girls share one as well.

Alex grunts. At fifteen years old he's going through his main stroppy teenager phase. I've been through it with Theo and Phoebe, and it's my least favourite time. "That's just effort, I don't see how us getting our clothes dirty is harming you, Uncle Christian." He mutters, and my son nods in agreement.

My mouth forms a thin line. "It harms mine, and your Dad's bank balance when we have to keep buying you two new clothes because you wreck yours, Alexander."

Thomas scoffs, on a roll of his eyes. "I'm pretty sure both your bank accounts can handle it, Dad." He replies bitterly. They can, clothes don't even make a dent in mine or Elliot's balance. I won't lie to anyone, and say we're not incredibly wealthy.

I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes on the boys in front of me. I glance at Thomas, then back at Alex, who is the spitting image of my brother with his athletic build, blonde hair and dark blue eyes. When he stands next to Thomas, it makes him look about 9 years old, the height difference and difference in builds prominent.

"I'm not going to argue with you two. Alex, go and change your clothes if you want to continue playing football. Thomas, I want to talk to you about something, come with me." I instruct them both, and neither of them move. They just share a smirk and cross their arms over their chests. They really know how to push all my buttons.

"Alexander, I'm going to give you three seconds to get moving." I warn, he stands staring at me defiantly but as soon as I countdown to 1 and shoot him another glare, he moves quickly. Thomas scoffs after him, and picks up the football before throwing at his back as he walks to the house.

"Way to stand your ground, Alex." He teases. My nephew turns around and shoots him a look.

"Tommy, if I've learnt anything in my short life it's that when either of our Dad's start to give us the countdown the best option is to just obey." He responds on a smirk, as he walks into the house, out of sight.

I raise an eyebrow at my son. "Alex is right. Now, come on. I want a chat, let's go and sit in the office." I instruct, gripping his arm and dragging my son behind me, not even giving him the chance to disobey me.

We walk in to my Father's office, and I push my son down on a seat before taking the seat behind the desk.

I watch him for several moments until his young voice breaks the silence. "Is there a reason you dragged me in here, or is this just your idea of some bonding time?" He shoots with a smirk, and I narrow my eyes on him. He's a cheeky son of a bitch. I hope he grows out of it, but I'm certain he won't.

"Yes there is a reason," I respond dryly, "Tell me, do you want to be a doctor when you're older?"

He looks at me with a puzzled expression, and runs his hand through his hair. "What are you on about?" He asks, perplexed.

I smirk, and lean over the desk closer to him. "You told your Grandma you want to do work experience with her, so does this mean you want to be a doctor when you're older?"

He's looking at me like I'm about to swoop in and wreck his dreams. I'm only asking so I can get an idea of his future aspirations. It'll make me proud to have a doctor for a son, and if it's something Thomas is considering I want to know.

"Yeah I guess," He responds hesitantly, "I want to help people." He adds quietly, and I beam at him. No matter what happens, forgetting all the shit he puts us through with his radical behaviour and attraction to trouble, he's a good kid. A truly phenomenal boy.

"You know, I've never been prouder to call you my son than right now, Thomas." I tell him honestly, and his eyes widen.

"Seriously? You aren't pissed off I don't want to work for you?" He asks, and I want to reprimand him on his language but I choose not to because he looks too damn adorable right now. His little face in shock that it's possible for me to be proud of him. I don't understand how he can't know he makes me proud every day by just being him.

"I won't say I'm not disappointed you don't want to take over Grey enterprise one day with your brother, because I think together you could turn it into something even greater. But, yeah I'm serious. Your Mom and I would be so proud if you became a doctor, buddy. If that's what you want to do, then you know we'll support you all the way. We'll pay for college, medical school, your housing, everything." I promise, and we will. We'll do it for all our children, I plan on being there for them for the rest of my life with support when they need it, whether it be financially, emotionally or physically.

My announcement earns a cheeky grin off my son. "You're the best, Dad." He tells me as he gets up from his chair, I watch him in confusion but smile when he moves to me and hugs me.

I hug Thomas tightly, holding his small body close to mine because I know as times goes on I'll get less of these moments.

"No buddy, you're the best." I reply softly into his hair as I continue to hold him. He'll never understand how much I love him, or his siblings, I know that. But, he needs to know that to me, he's everything I could ever want him to be, and more.


	17. Fourteen Years Old

**I've decided to bring this story to an end, but I have several chapters to go still so don't worry. I've chosen to have each chapter starting from now based around Thomas as a year older each time, so we can watch him grow up.**

**Thank you for everything, you've all been so supportive. **

**TPOV**

Keegan, Emily and I are in my backyard, lying next to the pool on the freshly cut grass. It was boiling, and this had been one of the best summers we'd ever had together. The sun was going in now though, and the day was coming to an end.

"I can't believe we're starting high school tomorrow," Keegan thinks out loud. I glance over at my shirtless best friend beside me, and try to catch his eye, but his thick blonde hair is covering them.

When I found out my best friend and his twin sister were going to be coming back to my private school I was thrilled. Finally I might be able to tolerate school again, although with Keegan around again it's likely I'll be getting in more trouble which will not please my parents.

"At least we're all back together again though," Emily comments, and I nod in agreement even though they can't see me because we're staring up at the sky.

As happy as I am to have Keegan back in my life full time again, I think I'm happier to have his sister more. Emily and I had known each other for as long as Keegan and me, but our relationship wasn't the same. I liked her a lot, and I always thought she liked me too.

So, when we kissed last summer I wasn't caught off guard. But, I didn't expect her to act like it never happened. She went about her life like she hadn't just broke my heart. Then, when we kissed again the other week I expected the same reaction but instead this time she started texting me more, and flirting. This girl is fucking with my head, and I can't do anything about it.

I tilt my head back when I hear someone walking toward us. My Dad stands above us, looking down with a smirk on his face. He's dressed in his summer gear of denim shorts and a button down shirt.

"Have you three finished tanning now?" He asks us, with a raised eyebrow.

I glance down at my shirtless chest, and pout. "No, I got your stupidly pale skin."

He laughs slightly, and narrows his eyes jokingly. "Your Mom has pale skin as well, don't brandish that card on just me. Anyway, it's getting late. Keegan, Emily, Taylor will drop you off home." My Dad informs them on a smile. After watching them grow up with me, I think my Dad felt some kind of responsibility over them, especially as they're round our house quite a lot.

"Thanks, Christian. Also, thanks for letting me do work experience with you over summer." Keegan responds, standing up and grinning at my Dad. This summer it had mostly just been Emily and I hanging out because Keegan had decided he wanted to work with my Dad, god knows why. Apparently, he wanted the experience for when he had his own business and he didn't want to work with his own Father. I could understand why, I think working with my Dad might possibly be the worst thing I could think of.

"Don't mention it, Keegan. I always enjoy teaching the trade, it's a shame you couldn't encourage Thomas to join you though. He could do with some of the discipline that comes with being the boss." My Dad says looking down at me. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"For the billionth time, I have no interest in running a company when I'm older. Keegan will be good at it though, I'm sure." I praise my best friend, punching him in the arm affectionately.

"He will." My Dad agrees, placing an arm around Keegan's shoulder. "Come with me and I'll get you those papers to look over before you go," He instructs, guiding my friend in to the house. Emily and I share a puzzled look as we watch them leave.

After several moments of silence have passed, Emily turns to me with a hesitant smile.

"Tommy, you need to tell me what you want, and how you feel. Because I'm tired of playing the guessing game with you." She informs me, and I raise my eyebrows. She's tired of it? I spent the whole of last year trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"That's a bit rich coming from you Em, after you kissed me and ditched me last year." I snap, sounding a lot harsher than I meant to.

Her eyes drop to the ground and she's silent for a bit, before she looks up at me again, and I see tears dripping down her face. Oh Jesus. I can't watch her cry. "I'm sorry about that Tommy, you know I am. I was confused and feeling things I didn't want to feel. But, now I'm ready to be feeling this, and I need to know if you want this too."

I turn away from her, not being to watch her like this. God dam hormonal girls. "I don't know what you want me to say, Emily."

"Just tell me what you're feeling, Tommy. Tell me you want this too." She pleads.

"You're turning me into a complete freak. Or worse - a chick." I make the mistake of turning my head. One glimpse of the tears still drying on her cheeks and I cave. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

She snuggles up to me, and rests her head on my chest. "Do you think you can manage to express your feelings now?"

I laugh and kiss her forehead. "I'll try."

"Okay, on with it."

I roll my eyes then take a deep breath. "When we kissed last summer and you acted like it was nothing it broke my heart. I understand we were young, but it still meant something to me. So, you kissing me a few weeks ago…I was scared to get hurt again. I mean we're not exactly adults now, Em. We're only fourteen, it's not like we can have a committed relationship."

She lifts her head up and narrows her soft brown eyes on me. "Our age has nothing to with it, Tommy. If we want to be together, we can be together and be happy."

"It would mean everything to me if you gave me a chance to be your boyfriend," I tell her sincerely.

Emily grins. "Only if I can be your girlfriend," She jokes, "Have you always felt this way about me?"

I shake my head on a smirk. "God no, I used to hate your guts," I tease her, earning a glare.

"You're lying."

I pull her closer and kiss her again, ending the discussion that would inevitably lead to spilling out more secrets than I cared to share.

**CPOV**

I shoot at the hoop again and miss, much to the delight of my son. The evening was upon us now, and there was a chill in the air. Both of us are still in shorts and a shirt, and feeling the cold.

"Dad, you seriously suck at basketball. Obviously, being tall isn't everything." He teases, watching me miss another shot. I had to admit I am shit at basketball but Thomas, despite his lack of height, was actually alright, and I know it gave him a confidence boost whenever he beat me.

I turn to face him on a grin, and throw the ball to his chest. He swiftly catches it and takes a shot. The ball swivels around the edge of the rim before falling in, just like I knew it would.

"Not bad," I comment, flinging an arm around his shoulders, "Come on, it's getting late and you've got school tomorrow."

I guide him back into the house, and straight into the kitchen for a drink. Phoebe is sitting on one of the stools in her onesie, with her I-Pad in front of her. She watches us walk in with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Can you please both go and shower before you sit anywhere in this kitchen?" She asks, taking in our sweaty, sticky bodies.

I grin at her, and before she can do anything about it, wrap my arms around her tightly. She attempts to push me away but her strength against mine is miniscule.

I let her go on a laugh, and kiss her forehead. "I thought girls liked a guy that plays sport," I say, my eyes dancing in delight.

"Not my Dad and Brother!" She spits, getting down from the stool and walking towards the doorway "You're both disgusting, I'm going to have another shower then I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I call after her, and turn to look at my son who is laughing in the corner. I glance at the clock on the wall and note it's nearly 10pm, we'd been playing for almost two hours.

Ana walks in the kitchen and gives us the exact same face my daughter did.

"Thomas, you need to go and have a shower then get ready for bed." She tells our son, who lets a frustrated sigh and drops his head back.

He looks back at us both with wide eyes. "I'm not tired! Can't I stay up just a little bit longer? Anyway Phoebe just got in the shower," He tries to reason, and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"We have plenty of other bathrooms, Thomas."

He stomps his foot, and I see Ana try to hide a grin. "Yes, but that is my favourite one!" He protests, and I find it strange how he knows which one his sister has gone in without even seeing her go upstairs.

I run a hand through my hair. "You can watch half an hour of TV, but first you need to go and have a shower, and then it's straight to bed when your half an hour is up, do you understand me Thomas?" I ask, with a stern gaze directed at my 14 year old.

I can see Ana raise her eyebrows out of the corner of my eye, she's obviously surprised I'd let him stay up, but he is getting older and anyway, I'm enjoying our bonding time.

"Thanks, Dad!" He cheers, running past me and up the stairs to go and get a shower. I turn back around to find my wife smirking at me.

"What?" I ask innocently, trying to keep the grin off my face.

"Nothing, it's just that was very reasonable of you. When Theo started high school you had him in bed by 9.30." She drawls, eyeing me with a mischievous grin.

I return her grin, and bring her into my arms. "Maybe I'm just more reasonable now."

Ana scoffs. "Yeah right," I pinch her slim waist, and she giggles, leaning up to kiss me, "I'm going to do some work, stay down with your son and make sure he goes to bed." She mumbles against my lips.

I groan when she bites my bottom lip between my teeth, and then pulls away like the seductive minx she is, watching her leave the kitchen on a cheeky wave. I decide I need a cold shower, and not just because I'm sweaty.

When I come back downstairs in only a pair of sweatpants, Thomas is sitting in the media room with some stupid horror movie on. He's sitting on one of the leather couches in a pair of shorts, and is watching the screen intently.

"What are you watching?" I ask purposely loud, so I made him jump. He flinches and watches me on a glare as I take a seat next to him.

"Paranormal Activity," He tells me with a grin.

I glance at the screen and realise he actually is. I grab the remote from his hand and change the channel. "No way, Thomas. The last time you watched that you didn't sleep properly for weeks. Anyway, what's the point in watching half an hour of a movie?" I ask bemused, remembering the time my young son had managed to watch the horror movie with his, at the time 15 year old brother, and he was absolutely petrified of it.

"That was five years ago!" He protests, "Anyway, with half an hour I can watch the best parts."

I shake my head in disagreement, and put Game of Thrones on instead. Thomas exhales loudly and I look over at him. "I thought you liked this?" I question, knowing for sure Theo, Thomas and I are all equally obsessed with this show.

"I do, but Theo and I watched this episode the other day when you were on your business trip." He informs me.

I roll my eyes. "Well you can either watch this with me or go to bed. Those are your options." I tell him, and he lays himself out on the couch with a groan. I assume he chose the first option.

Half an hour later and it was getting to a very intense fight scene, I wanted to watch it but I needed my son to go to bed. Quickly I pause it and turn to Thomas, who without me realising had fallen asleep.

Smiling to myself, I stand up and lift him into my arms before carrying him up the stairs. We reach his bedroom and I push the door open, then walk into his room and place him on the double bed. He stirs but doesn't wake up. I place a kiss to his head and then close the door quietly on my way out.

**TPOV**

"How come you're driving us to school today?" Phoebe asks my Dad from the back seat of the SUV, where she was forced to sit after losing out on a call of shotgun.

"It's Thomas' first day of high school. I drove you and your Brother to school on your first day so it's only fair I do it for him too." He explains. "Anyway, it means I get to spend extra time with my favourite children." He jokes, grinning at us both.

"Don't let Theo hear you say that," I warn with a smirk.

"I won't." He responds with a grin before turning serious eyes to my sister in the mirror. "Right, Phoebe do you remember what I said to you earlier?"

She rolls her eyes, earning a glare. "Yes, Dad, seeing as you told me a thousand times I do. Keep my phone on all day in case Tommy needs anything, and make sure he's with people he knows before leaving him." She recalls.

I glance over at my Dad with wide eyes. "What the hell do you think is going to happen to me? It's only high school!"

His mouth forms a thin line and he turns displeased eyes on me. "I just want to make sure you're okay." He stops talking for a second as we pull up outside the school. "Have a good day you two, best behaviour." He warns, and we both nod before jumping out of the car.

I follow Phoebe onto the school field, and turn to see my Dad is still sitting there in the car. I roll my eyes at him, and then catch up with my sister.

She leads me over to some of her friends. I know a few of them because they've been round the house.

"Everyone this is Tommy, my brother, it's his first day." She introduces me to everyone I didn't know, and they're all really nice.

"Phoebe, you didn't tell me every guy in your family is gorgeous! Both your brothers, your Dad, your cousin, your Uncle." One of them exclaims with a grin. I wink at her and Phoebe rolls her eyes.

"That's because they're not," She replies irritably, before looking down at me, "Anyway, talking about our cousin, I see Alex over there why don't you go and hang around with him?" I follow the direction of her finger and see my blonde cousin, messing about with some boys.

I shrug my shoulders. "Alright," I didn't really want to go over and hang around with Alex's friends because although they're younger than Phoebe's, they're a lot bigger.

"Text me if you need anything," Phoebe calls after me, and I give her a thumbs up. My cousin sees me before I make it over to him and gives me a grin.

"Tommy!" He yells happily and rushes over to me. "You alright buddy?"

I nod, and he drags me to the group of boys he has been with. I think they're all juniors like him but I'm not entirely sure.

"Guys, this is my little cousin, Tommy Grey. He's Theo and Phoebe's little brother. All of you do me a favour and look out for him, yeah?" He asks them and they all nod, before introducing themselves

I like Alex's friends better than Phoebe's. They're funny, and they don't treat me like I'm some stupid freshman.

When the bell goes for first period, I retrieve my new timetable from my pocket and see I have Math first. That means I should be with Emily.

Alex turns to me on a smile, reading my timetable over my shoulder. "I'll walk you to Math, come on." He instructs and I follow after him, through all the different halls. When we reach a pale blue block of classrooms, he points at the furthest one away.

"You are in the smart kid class, so you're over there. I have Biology so I need to go, but if you need anything or if anyone gives you any trouble, text me or come find me." He orders, ruffling my hair.

I push him away on a grin and watch as he leaves before making my way to my class. I'm relieved when I enter and recognise practically everyone from Junior High, and I feel even better when I see Emily sitting at the back. She grins over at me and points at the seat next to her.

"Hey," I greet her as I sit down.

She pouts at me and narrows her eyes. "How come the uniform looks so much better on boys?" She asks, looking at me. I glance down at my uniform; grey trousers, a blue blazer, white shirt and a black tie. I look at Emily's which is exactly the same except she's wearing a grey skirt. Personally, I think she pulls it off a lot better than me.

"It doesn't, you've got the legs for it," I comment with a wolfish grin, eyeing her slender legs under the table. She rolls her eyes but before she gets the chance to reply, a middle aged man walks into the room.

"Alright, quiet down everyone," He shouts over the noise of the classroom, and when it's quiet he takes a seat, leaning on the desk, "I'm Mr Owen, and I'll be your Math teacher for the foreseeable future."

I groan in my head as soon as he introduces himself, my siblings and cousins had told me all about Mr Owen, apparently he's an asshole.

"My Brother told me this guys a prick." I whisper to Emily, but apparently I wasn't discrete enough, because my teacher turns his fierce gaze towards me.

"Did I not just ask you to quiet down? When I'm talking you listen. What's your name, kid?" He asks me, and his bright green eyes stare right through my soul.

"Tommy Grey," I mumble, not wanting to make eye contact.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "So you're the famous, Thomas Grey. I've heard a lot about you from your old teachers. They warned me to keep an eye on you."

I roll my eyes. "Well you best listen to them then," I respond, my voice thick with sarcasm. I can see Emily glaring at me from the corner of my eye, but I pretend not to notice.

"If you want to stay in my classroom I suggest you lose the attitude. I've heard you're an intelligent boy, so do yourself a favour and pay attention." Mr Owen cautions, and when I nod in agreement he carries on with the lesson.

At the end he asks me to wait behind, I'm tempted to just leave but Emily convinces me to stay and so I tell her I'd meet her later on.

Once everyone has filed out of the classroom, Mr Owen takes his position leaning against the desk and eyes me as I stand awkwardly in front of him.

"Do you prefer being called Thomas or Tommy?" He asks, and my lips curve. I definitely wasn't expecting that question. Nobody really ever asked. To the adults in my family I was Thomas, but to my siblings, cousins and friends I was Tommy.

"Tommy," I reply easily.

"Do you like math, Tommy?" He questions, and I shrug my shoulders. No, I don't like Math. No-one likes Math.

"It's alright," I answer, and he nods his head slowly.

He steps closer to me and leans down to try and get to my eye-level. "You're good at it, so don't let anything get in your way. I expect to have your full attention at all times in my lesson, and I expect you to behave. Have you got that?"

I nod my head, and he squeezes my shoulder. "Good boy, now get out of here."

I smile as I leave his classroom and make my way down the corridor. I don't understand why everyone says he's an asshole, he actually seems pretty cool. Definitely one of the better teachers I've come to know in my life.

"Oi, Grey!" I turn to the shout, and groan when I recognise the source of the voice. Jake Razolli and I had a very bad history. We'd constantly been at each other's throats in Junior High, and when I heard rumours he wasn't coming here because he'd moved to England I'd never been happier. However, as I watch him stalk his way over to me I can assume the rumours aren't true.

He stands in front of me, the whole lanky 5'10 of him and glares down at me. "What do you want Jake?" I ask tiredly, expecting some type of juvenile argument to come out of this. What I'm not expecting his fist in my gut.

I groan, and bend over in pain. "What the fuck, dude?" I ask breathlessly, he must have winded me because I'm struggling to breathe. After several moments, I regain my breath and straighten up.

"You're a little fucker, you know that?" He spits, bringing his fist into my ribs again. I grab my body in pain, and look up at him. What the fuck is his problem?

"If you hit me again, I'm going to knock you unconscious, Razolli. So just fuck off." I hiss, clenching my fists at my side trying to keep calm. In my head all I'm thinking about is the promise I made to my Mom to stay out of trouble. But, when he knees me in the stomach, I don't think straight.

I smash my fist into his stomach and then knock him to the floor, before jumping on top of him, repeatedly bringing my fist into his gut. I'm aware of the crowd forming around us, and suddenly within the commotion I feel someone pull me away.

I try to fight their grip but stop when I realize its Alex. He's looking down at me with narrowed eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yells, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"He started it!" I yell back, and it's the truth. Alex shakes his head in disgust at me.

"Thomas Grey!" I turn to my name being called, and find Mr Owen glaring at me, he already had Jake by the arm.

"Come with me right now!" He yells, and when I don't move he grabs me with his free hand and drags Jake and me away.

**CPOV**

I storm through the reception of my children's high school, absolutely fuming. When I see my son sitting outside the Principal's office with an ice pack under his school shirt, on his ribs, I growl.

He must sense me coming because he looks up at me with wide eyes, the kid knows how much trouble he's in.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Thomas?" I hiss, leaning down in front of him and gripping his shoulders.

"It was him, not me!" He spits, pointing at the taller, dark haired boy sitting next to him. I've never understood why they leave two people caught fighting sitting outside alone together.

I glance at the boy, and recognise him instantly. "You again!" I snap, this boy has been causing problems for my son since I can remember.

"Hello, Mr Grey." He drawls, and even I want to punch him in the face. I'm glad the principal comes out because if she didn't distract me I probably would have.

"Mr Grey, please come in." She instructs and I grab my son by the shoulder, dragging him in with me and then pushing him down on a seat.

"I don't have long, I'm supposed to be in a meeting in half an hour." I snap angrily, still glaring at my son.

The principal raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry to hear that Mr Grey, but your son is in serious trouble, and it's only his first day. You understand this might take time?" She asks bitterly, and I nod frustratingly. What choice do I have but to listen to go her on?

"After talking to several students who were around when the fight take place, they're all confirming Jake's story that your son started the fight," She informs me but it interrupted by my son.

"That's bullshit! They're his friends, that's why they're saying that! He punched me! I didn't even fight back to start off with!" My son protests, standing up angrily.

I grasp his arm and pull him back down on a fierce glare. "Do not talk to your teachers like that, Thomas." I hiss.

"But, Dad!" He moans frustratingly, smashing his fist on the side of the chair in anger.

"Thomas, I won't tell you again. Calm down." I warn my son, who has some serious anger issues which he probably inherited from me. He growls but rests his head on the back of the chair.

The principal clears her throat, obviously feeling awkward. "Anyway, as I was saying, students have said it was Thomas, who started the fight so I have no other option but to suspend him for a week, and if he's sent to me again even for just chewing gum, he will be expelled from our school." She tells me and I have to clench my fists together to calm myself. I don't think I've ever been this angry at my son. How in the hell does someone manage to get suspended on their first day of a new school?

She looks at Thomas with a slightly softer expression. "Thomas, I don't know you but from what I've heard you're an intelligent young man, so if I were you I'd sort out your priorities and learn to behave, or you're going to find yourself really struggling these next few years."

I force my son to apologise to her for the trouble he's caused and then march him out of the school, ignoring the smug look on the other kids face as walk past.

As soon as we get in the car, Thomas turns to me with apologetic eyes. Why is it I have to spend every day reminding myself he's a good kid?

"Dad, please believe me when I say I didn't start this fight. It was him, I swear." He blurts, looking at me with wide, crystal eyes. His Mother's eyes.

I slam my fist again the steering wheel but he doesn't bat an eye. "I do believe you," I assure him quietly, and I do. Even more so when I saw the smug look on the other kids face.

"Really? You do?" He asks in disbelief.

I turn to him on a small smile. "Yes, I believe you, but that doesn't mean you're not in trouble. You still sank down to his level, and I've told you countless times to just walk away." I lecture and his face falls, "But, I'm proud of you for not fighting back straight away. It shows real improvement that you managed to keep your cool for longer. Dr Flynn will be impressed." I tell him. My son has been seeing my old therapist for a few months now, after he ran away, Ana and I felt it was time to try and get him to open up to someone.

Since seeing Flynn my son's behaviour has improved slightly, and he's definitely not as bad tempered as he used to be. However, as Flynn often tells me, he's only fourteen now, still so young. As he goes through his teenage years the chances are he's going to get worse, and I don't know if I can handle that.


	18. Fifteen Years Old

**CPOV**

It felt nice having my son and daughter back from college, and I could tell Thomas appreciated them being home. With him being the only one living at home now, I'll admit Ana and I have been on his case a lot more, and it's starting to frustrate him. He seems to spend more time round his girlfriend's house, or round Elliot's with Alex, but when he goes to college later this year I don't know what my son will do.

"How's Emily then?" Phoebe asks Thomas, referring to his girlfriend. It was no shock to me or Ana when he brought home his childhood friend and introduced her as his girlfriend a few months ago, and apparently it wasn't a shock to his siblings either.

Thomas shrugs his shoulders, and gives her a thumbs up. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at him. Bless him.

"What's wrong with you? Why is it now I've left you've lost your annoying voice? I had to put up with your constant talk for fifteen years." She mocks him, and he rolls his eyes but says nothing.

Theo laughs out loud, and ruffles his brother's hair. "He doesn't want to talk because his voice is breaking," He informs his sister, and realisation dawns her face.

Thomas turned fifteen a few months ago, and now finally he has hit puberty. I thought I'd be glad when he hit it, because I was beginning to think he never would, but I wish he didn't. His mood swings are awful, and he won't talk much because his voice is constantly cracking in the middle of sentences. Although, when you look at him you can tell he's growing up, he's slowly losing his baby face and he's a bit taller, now reaching about 5'6.

"I've been there, dude. Don't worry, it will be fine soon. Although it sucks you got yours through high school." Alex tells him, with a soft smile. My now, 17 year old nephew, has done a lot of growing up over the past year and I can tell Elliot and Kate are very proud of him.

"Yeah you hit puberty really late, most boys' voices break through junior high, don't they Mom?" Phoebe asks Ana, probably thinking about Theo and Alex going through the same thing but much earlier than Thomas.

"No, boys can go through puberty from any age between 11 and 18, so Thomas is perfectly normal." Ana lectures, probably wanting Phoebe to change the subject because puberty is a touchy subject for our youngest son, who is very frustrated he hit it reasonably late.

"Well, buddy, just think you've hit puberty and you have a girlfriend, you know what you can do now?" Theo asks him with a wink, and everyone at the table knows what he is meaning. Thomas looks down at the table.

"Theo, do not encourage your brother to have underage sex." I scorn him, and he grins whilst shrugging his shoulders.

Although I'm not as protective over my son's having sex as I am Phoebe, it's still not something I'm entirely happy about. I mean sex is a big responsibility, and I don't want any of my children feeling pressured or getting hurt.

I gaze over to Theo, Phoebe and Ava. "Was there anything in particular you three wanted to do whilst you're back?"

They all share a look and a shrug. "We'll probably visit some friends who are back as well, then you can decide what else we do, Dad." Phoebe answers with a smile. I grin back at her.

"As always," Theo mumbles, glaring down at his plate. I narrow my eyes on my twenty year old son. I know my children didn't always appreciate my, urm, controlling nature but I figured they'd be used to it by now.

"Is there something you would like to say, Theodore?" I ask with a threatening tone. My son raises his gaze to stare me down across the table. His blue orbs burrowing into my grey ones. I can see his lips curl up slightly in a concealed smile, and he shakes his head.

"Not at all," He drawls, sending my youngest son a look across the table. They both smirk and roll their eyes. As my grip tightens on my cutlery in my hand, I remember one reason it has been nice to only have one child in the house; it means they can no longer team up against me. The little fuckers.

"Your Mother and I are attending a fundraiser tonight. You're welcome to join us." I offer, although it isn't really an offer. My youngest son will be attending whether he likes it or not, and I'll find a way off persuading my other children too.

"Is that the one for the children out in Albania?" My Mom asks me across the table.

I nod my head. "Yes, we attend every year." I inform her, but she probably already knows. The Albanian fundraiser is a personal favourite of ours. Even more so since Ana and me had children.

"I don't want to go. Can't I spend the night at Uncle Elliot's and Aunt Kate's?" Thomas asks hopefully, grinning over at Alex.

"No you will attend the event with us. Will you two be joining us?" I ask my older children with an expectant look. They both smirk at me, but nod obediently. I give them a satisfied grin and finish up my lunch.

"Mom, please? If you're taking Theo and Phoebe, I don't need to be there. I hate these things." Thomas moans, looking at Ana with his best puppy dog eyes. He knows if anyone is going to allow him to get out of this it will be her.

"It's a fundraising event, we should attend as a family." Ana reasons smiling at him, "I know you don't like them sweetheart, but we'll only be there a few hours."

"But Mom," He groans, dropping his head in his hands. I cut him off as I clear my throat and glare.

"You will attend or spend the rest of the week grounded, it's your choice, Thomas." I tell him, knowing I've won this argument. He has plans this weekend with Emily he won't want to give up. Even if it means doing as he's told for once.

He exhales a long breath. "Fine," He snaps unhappily.

**TPOV**

Phoebe and I sit in the media room pretending to watch the movie that was playing out on the screen. I don't even know what it is – I think it's one of my sister's stupid romance movies.

"Is it complete hell living with Mom and Dad on your own?" She asks me with a knowing smile.

I exhale and nod. "You have no idea," I tell her, and she didn't. When Theo first left for college it was me and her so our parents could split their controlling tendencies between us. Well, actually I say my parents but it's more my Dad. But, now it's just me living at home everything they do is directed at me, I should probably appreciate being the centre of their attention for once but I liked it better when I could get away with stuff. I try to spend most of my time at Emily and Keegan's or my Uncle's, but if I spend too much time out of the house my parents just get suspicious.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dad has assigned three security guards to me at college. He thinks I don't know but I do, and Theo says he has two following him around as well." My sister informs me on a wry smile, and I grin, rolling my eyes. Classic Christian Grey.

Our conversation is interrupted by Theo walking in. He's wearing black shorts and a vest, there's a towel hanging around his shoulders and he looks sweaty.

"I missed that gym," He states, throwing himself on the couch next to me. I move away from his sweat covered body slightly.

"Why do none of you take a shower straight after you've finished working out?" Phoebe asks, wrinkling her nose as she looks at our brother.

"I will take a shower soon, but I need to give my body time to recover from my vigorous work out. At the moment I don't think I can stand without fainting." He responds, tipping his head back against the couch and arching an eyebrow in my sister's direction.

I laugh slightly. "That's because you haven't been working out whilst you're at college, you've turned into a pussy, dude." I tease. He looks at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"I work out almost every day, you cheeky fucker. Anyway, you're not exactly looking massive yourself," He mocks, squeezing my bicep. I pull away from him on a grin. I try to work out every day but it doesn't seem to be paying off. My personal trainer, Claude, tells me it's increasing my stamina but that's not what I care about. I want more muscle.

"When you say you work out, do you mean you watch the fit girls in the gym whilst you sit at the bar watching the TV?" I ask on a grin. My brother must know I'm only joking because looking at him it's obvious he does weights. He took after our Father in his statue.

Theo doesn't reply but instead pulls me up off the couch and stands opposite me with a grin.

"Come on then, let's see who has really been working out." He challenges, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

Not only is my brother 5 years and a half years older than me, and about 50 pounds heavier, he's also got half a foot on me.

Phoebe sighs and stands up, bring her phone with her. "If you two are going to act like you're 8 years old I'm going to leave. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me. Please don't break our little brother, Theo." She adds the last bit with a grin, as she ruffles my hair. We watch her walk out before directing our gaze back at each other.

"I am not going to fight you, Theo." I tell him laughing. He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I'll go easy on you, little brother." He promises with a grin, and before I know what's happening he lunges at me, throwing me over his shoulder.

I punch him in the back and try to ease his grip on me. I push my face as far away from his lower back as possible. He's still all sweaty and he stinks.

"Theo, put me the fuck down!" I hiss, continuing to struggle in his hold. I kick him in an attempt to get him off and it seems to work because he places me on the floor and starts to rub his ribs.

"You little shit," He snarls, but his eyes are glistening with light and mischief. I grin back at him, narrowly avoiding the cushion he throws at me. I grab it and throw it back, only my aim is even worse than his and the cushion bounces off the piece of art on the wall, knocking it the ground on a loud clatter and smash.

Theo and I share a wide eyed look. "What the fuck did you do, Tommy?" He hisses, as we stare down at the smashed frame and arm on the floor. It was a piece my Dad had chosen years ago.

"You started it, don't try and blame this on me you fucking jerk," I spit, looking at him with accusing eyes.

"Language." A voice booms behind us and we turn quickly to find our Dad glaring down at us. His eyes are dark with simmering anger.

He tries to look around us both but we move with his gaze, making sure to stay in the way of his eye line. He growls and steps closer.

"What have you two done now?" He grinds through his teeth. When we don't reply he growls again.

"Go and stand over there," He orders, still trying to see what we are hiding behind us. Theo hesitates but steps aside. I stand my ground, sending my brother a sideways glance.

"Thomas, I'm not going to ask you again." He warns with raised eyebrows. I have a mental debate in my head and decide the longer I can keep him from seeing one of his pieces of art smashed the better. He glares at me as I continue standing, and grabs me around the legs, throwing me over his shoulder. What is it with people doing that?

I struggle in his hold, but his grip tightens. I can feel him tense from head to toe, so I assume he's now seen the smashed frame on the floor.

"What the hell were you two doing to smash this?" He asks with a raised voice, shoving me down on the floor next to my brother and glaring down at us with accusing eyes and folded arms.

We both look at the floor awkwardly. "We were just messing around," Theo answers quietly. I have to say I find it quite amusing that my 20 year old brother can seem like a 10 year old when it comes to being told off by our Dad.

"You were just messing around?" He repeats, snarling, "Do you know how much that art cost?"

I try to hide the smirk on my face as I look up at him. "With your exquisite taste I'm sure it is in the thousands, Dad." I mock, with only slight sarcasm in my tone.

His eyes harden. "Shut your cheeky mouth, Thomas. Are either of you hurt?" He questions, eyeing us both up and down.

We shake our heads, and he grunts in approval. "I'm going to get Mrs Jones to sort this out, you both go and get ready for tonight." He orders, and we leave the room quickly.

Once we are out earshot, Theo and I burst into laughter. "I thought he was actually going to strangle us," Theo says through laughter. I nod in agreement still laughing as I enter my favourite bathroom for a shower.

**CPOV**

I bundle my smartly dressed family into our SUV and drive the short distance to the Albania fundraiser. The soothing sound of John Legend fills the car as we drive.

When we pull up outside the large hall, I quickly get out of the car to open the door for Ana. She takes my hand gratefully and we lead our children away. I hand my keys over to the valet on the way, and hand him a $100 bill.

As soon as we enter the modestly decorated venue, I'm greeted by a handful of people. I respond politely before leading my family over to a table.

I glance down at the place names and grin approvingly when I see my family's all laid out on the table. However, I lose my grin as soon as I realize there isn't one for Thomas. I share a perplexed look with Ana, and when I see Nancy Mikael, the organiser of the event, I call her over. She excuses herself from the conversation she had been engaged in and makes her way over. Nancy is one of the few people from the business world Ana and I get along well with.

"Christian, Ana lovely to see you. Thank you for coming." She greets us, with a brief kiss on the cheek. She turns to our children and smiles.

"Theodore, Phoebe, I hope everything is going well at college. Thomas, I'm sure you're excelling at school," She praises and my kids grin.

I cut her off with a stern glare. "Nancy, why is there no place name for Thomas?" I ask shortly, and my son looks at me confused before looking down at the table and realising he has no seat.

"Oh sorry, we've got a kids table this time. I've put him on there, do you want him moving?" She asks. I glance at my son who is looking over at the kids table with a grin, I narrow my eyes when I realise a few of the boys sitting there are kids my son often gets into trouble with.

"No that's okay, Nancy. I'm happy sitting over there." Thomas responds quickly, and attempts to walk over but my grip on his shoulder stops him from going anywhere.

"No it is not okay. Can you have him moved to my table please, Nancy." I instruct and she obliges, walking off to sort it out.

Thomas grunts in annoyance but sits down on a chair at the table. I smirk at him, and he narrows his electric blues on me.

Ana turns to me on a smile. "Phoebe and I are going to the bar to get some drinks, what are you having?"

I glance behind my wife when I notice Phoebe eyeing up the bottles of Vodka behind the bar. "You're only eighteen, Phoebe. You will not get served here." I remind her sternly, and she looks at me quickly with wide, innocent eyes.

"Christian, she's getting a lemonade, calm down. What do you want?"

I smile at Ana. "I'll just have a water please, baby." I say. I'm driving so alcohol isn't an option. Ana turns to our sons with an expectant look, waiting for their requests.

"Mom, can you get me a beer? I'm going to be 21 in a few months." Theo asks with hopefully eyes. Ana shoots me a glance, he was right, it's his birthday in a few months and it's not like one beer would do much. But, then again I don't want to encourage drinking.

"No. You can have a non-alcoholic drink, Theodore." I respond evenly, much to my oldest son's annoyance.

"I'll just have a lemonade too," Theo mutters, and Thomas asks for the same.

My wife and Daughter make their way over to the bar under my watchful eye, as I sit at the table with my son's. The table which now has a place name for all of my family.

I look down at my children in their navy blue suits, which look almost identical except Thomas has taken off his blazer so he's only got the navy blue tight pants, white shirt, tie and waistcoat on.

"Do you two want to go and socialise for a bit?" I ask them, knowing I should probably talk to some guests here.

They both share a look of displeasure, and nod their heads. I narrow my eyes on them in warning. "Alright. I'm going to go and find your Mom. Phoebe will bring back your drinks. Stay at this event, do not go outside without telling either of us." I caution, ignoring the smug grin on my youngest son's face. "Behave, Thomas." I add, squeezing his shoulder and getting up.

**TPOV**

"Two lemonades for my two favourite brothers," Phoebe says as she hands us our drinks. I take mine gratefully, revelling in the sour taste as it slides down my throat.

"We're your only brothers," Theo reminds her, as she sits down next to us.

Phoebe raises an eyebrow on a grin. "Well even if you weren't you'd still be my favourite." She informs us, and we grin shaking our heads.

After a few moments of silence, Theo pulls out his wallet from his pocket. I give him an enquiring eye. Why did he bring his wallet with him?

All is revealed though as I watch him pull out his driving licence, but on a closer look I realise it's not his proper one.

"What's that?" Phoebe asks curiously, we both share a look as we eye up the offending item.

My brother grins. "This is my fake ID. I figured Dad wouldn't let me have a drink so I brought this with me." He explains, and when we see my parents go down a corridor with massive grins on their faces, I don't want to think about what for, my brother smirks. "And now is the perfect time to use it,"

Phoebe looks at him with wide eyes. "Theo! Dad will kill you if he finds out you have that!" She exclaims.

My Brother eyes us both. "Yes, but he's not going to find out is he?"

I smirk mischievously. Now, this is something I can play to my advantage. I turn my eyes on my brother and stroke my chin mockingly. "I have an idea. I won't tell Dad if you get me a beer."

My Brother and Sister share a look. Phoebe shakes her head furiously. "Tommy, you've not long turned fifteen, I'm not buying you alcohol." Theo responds.

I stand up on a grin. "Well then, I best go and find our dear Father," Just like I knew he would, as soon as I start to walk away my arm is grabbed by my Brother.

I turn to find him glaring at me disapprovingly. "You're a little fucker, Tommy. I will buy you one drink. That is it." He compromises grudgingly, and I nod in agreement.

Phoebe stands up next to us, even in her heels she's shorter than my Brother. "Theodore! You can't buy him a drink! He's just a little kid!"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not a little kid! I'm fifteen!" I protest, looking up at them both with wide eyes. They can't say no to my puppy dog face.

My Brother turns to Phoebe and rubs her arm reassuringly. "It's just one drink, he'll be fine. I'll get you one too if you want?" He offers, and my sister perks up.

We make our way over to the bar. Phoebe and I stand off to the side as our Brother gets the drinks, it's an open bar so we can have as many as we want. We watch him show his fake ID, not even batting an eyelid when the bartender asks him to recite his date of birth.

Before I know it, he's on his way back over and carrying a tray of drinks. We go back to our table and he hands me my glass of beer, and Phoebe her glass of red wine.

I pull a face at the beer as I drink it. I don't understand how so many people can drink this, it tastes disgusting. My Brother seems to be enjoying his though so I put on a brave face and gulp it down.

"You're the best brother, Theo." I tell him on a grin, and he turns to me rolling his eyes.

He looks at the glass of beer in my hand and them at my face. "I'm really not. I shouldn't have got you that beer, Tommy. You're too young."

I scoff, and take another gulp. It really is disgusting. "I've got ages until I can drink legally, you're only helping me out. Don't feel guilty, Theo. It's not like anyone is going to find out."

"What the fuck are you three doing?" My body stills at the roar behind us. This really is just my luck. I can feel my Brother and Sister turn around, and I slowly follow their lead. Although, I regret it as soon as I do.

I'm faced with dark, simmering eyes belonging my Dad. His jaw is ticking and his fists are clenched. My Mom is next to him, she narrows her eyes on us with a shake of the head.

"I'll ask again, what the fuck are you three doing?" He shouts. If the music wasn't so loud in here everybody would be starring but luckily his yelling is drowned out by Katy Perry.

Theo glances at me quickly. "It's just one drink, Dad." He mumbles, and my Dad growls.

"Need I remind you none of you are old enough to drink? Where the hell did you get it from?" He asks on a shout. I lift my glass up to my mouth but before I can drink any it's ripped away from me.

"Stop fucking drinking it!" He snaps. My Dad grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me to stand up, placing both his hands on my shoulders as I stand in front him.

"Where. Did. You. Get. It?" He asks again, pronouncing each word on a spit. His hands are so strong on my shoulders they dig in.

Phoebe looks at me through worried eyes before shoving her head in her heads. "Theo has a fake ID! We're so sorry, Daddy!" She practically screeches. Theo shoots her a menacing look, and My Mom moves next to my sister to try and comfort her. She's such a dramatic.

"You brought alcohol for your underage sister and brother?" My Dad asks eerily quiet. He releases his grip on my shoulders and glares down at Theo, who is looking straight at the floor.

My Brother looks up, and suddenly he's like a little boy again. "It was just one drink, I'm sorry Dad."

A growl escapes my Father's mouth and he grasps my Brother by the arm, pulling him up so they were almost equal in height. "Hand over the fake ID right now," He snarls, and Theo quickly obeys, pulling out the card and shoving it in our Dad's hand.

"That was an extremely irresponsible thing of you to do, Theodore. Your sister is only eighteen, and not to mention, Thomas is fifteen. You're their older brother, you should protect them not put them in danger." My Dad lectures, and Theo nods along looking apologetic. I try to hide my smirk as I watch my twenty year old brother getting told off.

**CPOV**

Anger is simmering inside me as I look down at my oldest son. I should have known he would become more rebellious after going to college, but I never expected him to risk his sibling's safety, he's normally such a good brother.

"I'm really sorry, Dad." He repeats, and I grudgingly nod. He's a good kid really, and I know it will never happen again. I squeeze his shoulder affectionately, before turning to my remaining children with a glare.

"You two are in serious trouble as well. You know you're not old enough to drink. If I ever catch either of you drinking underage again there will be serious consequences." I caution my son and daughter who nod in understanding.

I rake a hand through my hair as I look down at my kids. Jesus, I thought parenting was going to get easier as they got older.

"Right, I think it's time we all got something to eat." I inform my family, and raise an eyebrow when my youngest grunts in protest.

"What is the problem, Thomas?" I ask, looking at him expectantly. The boy is never satisfied.

He shoots me a cheeky grin, and I try to withhold mine. "I don't want food. Can't we go and dance or something?"

I shake my head on a smirk. My son was quite the dancer and he always got a lot of attention from the girls, and some boys.

"We will have something to eat, and then you can go and impress on the dance floor." I tell him, as I place an arm around his shoulder, guiding him to the buffet.


	19. Sixteen Years Old

**Hi guys, thank you all for sticking with me. There are still a few chapters to come, and it might not be what you're expecting for Thomas but it's his own happy ending, which I hope you'll all like. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS AN M RATING! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED. **

**Christian POV**

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Thomas!" We all yell, as we stand at the bottom of his double bed. He groans opening one eye and throws an arm over his face.

"What's the time?" He asks, his voice thick with sleep.

"10am," Ana informs him. We had been waiting downstairs for him for about an hour, but when he still hadn't got up we figured it was time to wake him up, before he slept through his birthday.

Thomas grunts. "It's too early, can we please celebrate my birthday after 1pm?" He asks, hopefully, pulling one of his pillows across his face trying to block out the light.

"No we can't. It's your birthday and we're celebrating all day. Come on, get up, you and I are going out!" I say enthusiastically, hoping he would share my enthusiasm.

He sits up in his bed and leans against the headboard, revealing his shirtless, hairless chest. "Surely, since it's my birthday we should be doing what I want?" He asks, and he does have a point, but I'd been planning this day out for weeks so I wasn't giving up.

"Tommy!" Phoebe moans, sitting on the edge of his bed, "Theo and I came back from college to see you turn sixteen, so don't be a moody teenager all weekend."

My son rolls his eyes. "I had to put up with both of you being moody teenagers, so it's only fair you should too."

Apparently my oldest son had got fed up because before any of us know it, he's flung Tommy over his shoulder and is carrying him down the stairs. I hear the shouts of protest from my youngest but it doesn't seem to faze my 21 year old son.

We follow him into the kitchen and I smirk when Theo places his brother down on the floor with a grin. Thomas glares at him, standing only in a pair of baggy boxers.

"You're an asshole," He spits, glaring at his brother.

"Hey!" I caution, taking a threatening step toward him. Thomas raises his hands in mock surrender and I raise an eyebrow in warning.

Phoebe who has been watching the scene in amusement moves around her Brother's and takes a seat at the table. "Tommy, please put some clothes on. My little brother in only a pair of boxers is not what I want to see in the morning. You're not 4 anymore, it's no longer cute." She mocks, and he growls.

"Well if Theo had given me a chance to get changed you wouldn't have to look at me!" He hisses, just as Ana walks back in carrying a pair of Thomas' skinny jeans and a light blue button down shirt.

She hands them to him on a smile. "Happy Birthday baby boy, we'll give you your presents later." She tells him, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday, kid. I love ya." Theo chimes, pulling his still shirtless brother into a hug. Now, Thomas is older and slightly closer to Theo's height and build, they look a lot more alike. Both still as handsome as ever.

"I'll hug you when you're clothed," Phoebe mumbles, but kisses him on the cheek like Ana had. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Tommy. I love you."

Once he's got dressed and we've all had breakfast, I drag Thomas into the audi R8 and get ready to begin the day.

"Where are we going?" He asks me curiously from the passenger seat, as I drive down backstreet roads. I grin over at him quickly before turning my eyes back on the road.

"You'll see," I say and turn up the radio.

When we arrive at the large field, Thomas' eyes widen in realisation and then when he sees the glider he grins. "We're going gliding?!" He practically yells in excitement, and I grin at my teenaged son's innocence.

"You want to?" I ask hesitantly, it was his birthday and I wasn't going to make him do something he didn't want to do. Besides, it's his first time he might be scared.

"Fuck, yes I want to!" He yells, and I frown. He winces on a smirk. "I mean, yes please, Dad." He corrects and I shake my head on a grin, before stepping out of the car and telling him to follow.

**Thomas POV**

I follow my Dad over to the glider where there is an older man already waiting for us. My Dad shakes his hand, I'm assuming they've met before.

"Mr Benson this is my son, Thomas. Thomas, this is our co-pilot, Mr Benson." He introduces us and I shake his outstretched hand.

"I hear today is a very special day, Happy Birthday young man." Mr Benson says on a warm smile, and I beam up at him. I can tell from his accent that he's British.

"Thanks, now can we get started?" I ask eagerly, and they both laugh. My Dad grips my shoulder as Mr Benson walks over to do some last minute checks on the glider.

"This is basically just like flying on a plane, but much more fun. I'm going to be with you the entire time and I promise you're perfectly safe." He informs me on a soft smile, and I nod understanding.

Benson walks back over carrying some kind of bag thing. "I need to put on your parachute," He tells me, and I realise he's not holding a bag but a parachute.

My Dad steps in front of me quickly, and takes the parachute from him. "I'll do it." He states, and starts giving instructions. Once my feet are in the loops, he pulls the parachute up, and I place my arms through the shoulder straps. Deftly he fastens the harness and tightens all the straps.

Still kneeling down in front of me, he checks all the straps once more before nodding approvingly. "Sorted. Are you ready?" He asks on a boyish grin. I nod, and he pulls me towards the glider gently pushing me into the front seat. I look at him confused and he explains the pilots are always in the back. I raise an eyebrow but go along with it.

Just as I'm about to start doing my own straps, my Dad grabs my hands to stop me. I look up at him and find a sheepish smile. "Let me do it. I'll feel a lot better knowing they're done up properly." He tells me.

"Am I not capable of doing it properly?" I ask bemused, they don't look that difficult.

He smiles, and pulls the harness over my shoulders. "Yes, you're perfectly capable, but I'll feel better knowing you're definitely safe, and I'll only know that if I do it myself." He explains, and I roll my eyes, earning a dig in my side as he grabs the lower belt, and slots it into the fastener that rests against my belly. He tightens all the restraining straps, and then steps out moving behind me into his seat.

In front of me is a panel of dials and levers and a big stick thing. I glance down at them but before I even get the chance to fiddle with any of them, I'm stopped by my Father's voice.

"Do not touch any of them, Thomas." His voice is warning, and I bring my hands back raising them in mock surrender.

The propeller starts and I can feel my heartbeat picking up. The grin on my face is permanent as I feel us lift off the ground.

"Ready, Thomas?" My Dad yells, all I hear is the sound of the wind ripping past. I shake my head in response but he probably can't see me.

I look at the ground and realise we're really high. I can't even tell where we are anymore. The crackle from the radio draws my attention and I hear my Dad's command. "Release." He says, and suddenly it feels like we're floating. We dip and end up upside down, I've never had a bigger adrenaline rush.

"Right now it's your turn, see the joystick in front of you? Grab it." He orders, and I don't even hesitate. I live for the thrills and this is the best you can get. "Keep the needle mid centre," My Dad explains and I do as he says.

"Good boy." He praises. Holy shit, I'm actually flying this thing.

"Back to me now, buddy." He tells me and I let go of the joystick.

I hear him announce down the radio we're going to be landing. After another circle we dip, and suddenly we are on the ground with a brief thump, racing along the grass.

Only a few moments pass before my Dad is opening the cock pit and giving me a hesitant smile.

"Well?" He asks, gripping my shoulders and leaning down to accommodate the height difference.

I give him my biggest cheeky grin and throw my arms around him. He laughs, and holds me close to him, so close I can feel his rapid heartbeat. I try to pull away but he pulls me back, still holding me to his chest.

Several moments later he pulls back slightly and looks me in the eyes. His grey ones are brimming with joy. "Happy sixteenth birthday, little man."

I want to roll my eyes at him, and I can see by his smirk he knows, but instead I smile. "Thank you, Dad. Thanks for everything." I respond softly, and he pulls me in for another hug.

We get back in the car and he turns to look at me with a smile. "What did you want to do for the rest of the day?"

I lower my eyes to the floor and fiddle with a button on my shirt. "Well actually, Dad, I was kind of hoping to have Emily round for a bit…" I say quietly, looking up at him to try and gauge his reaction. I'm relieved when his mouth forms his signature smirk.

"Oh really?" He drawls, raising an eyebrow, "Emily is welcome to come round later on tonight, you know."

I nod my head. I know she is but I don't want to spend time with my family and Emily. I want to spend time with my girlfriend on our own. "I know, but I was kinda hoping you, Mom, Theo and Phoebe could go out for a bit, so we can spend some quality time together." I respond hesitantly.

My Dad releases a breathy laugh. "Quality time, huh? Well I suppose that will be okay but I'm leaving Taylor at the house, and you need to promise to be on your best behaviour." He's turned serious now, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I'm a big boy now. Of course, I'm going to behave." I reply on a grin.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm aware how old you are, Thomas, and there is no certainty around your behaviour. I will give you some credit in that you've been behaving better recently but you're still disobeying me at almost every turn."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. Okay, sure I don't always listen to him but sometimes he can be a controlling freak. "Dad, I'll be on my best behaviour. Anyway, it will only be a couple of hours because everyone is coming round tonight aren't they?" I say, knowing my family is coming round to celebrate my birthday. Which means Alex and me are going to be able to sneak some alcohol and get drunk.

"Yes they are." He confirms and then he turns on his seat so he's looking right at me. "Urm, Thomas… I'm aware you're getting older and you have a girlfriend, so you're going to be thinking about…urm…certain things soon." He begins, and my eyes widen. This can't be happening. My Dad cannot be trying to give me the sex talk in a car. I have nowhere to run, and I really don't want to listen to this. However, it is quite amusing that someone as experienced as him would have trouble explaining it to me.

"Dad, please don't do this. I know what you're getting at, and don't worry I've been fully informed by Theo and Alex," I tell him, and he stops looking relieved.

He clears his throat on a nod. "Right, good. Just make sure you're ready, Thomas. It's a big responsibility and you're under no pressure to do anything. Also, when you decide you are ready please for the love of God, be safe."

I nod, wanting to get this conversation over and done with. My Dad grins and ruffles my hair, before starting the car and driving us home.

After a fun filled morning with my Dad I was feeling great, and if it's possible I feel even better when Emily walks through my bedroom door. I stand up and walk over to her, taking her in my arms and attacking my mouth with hers. I slam the door shut, and pull her over to my bed.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I love you." She tells me, and I grin, leaning in for another kiss but she pulls away. I look at her on a frown, but stop when I realise she's pulling something out of her pocket.

"I brought you something," She tells me and I frown again. I'd told Emily I didn't want her buying me anything. She was annoyed, claiming it was unfair because I'd brought her a gold necklace when she turned sixteen a few months ago. But I'd made it very clear she wasn't to get me anything. I didn't want her spending money on me.

"I thought I told you I didn't want anything from you, except you." I mutter, trying to figure out what she was pulling out of her jacket pocket.

"Oh, but this is for both of us." She replies slyly, and I grin as soon as I see the offending items. In her hand, she pulls out a lacy black bra and a thong. I narrow mischievous eyes on her.

"Baby, you're a tease. If they were in your pocket, what are you wearing now?" I ask curiously, although I'm sure I know the answer. She pulls off her denim jacket so she's in just her dress.

She grins and nibbles on my ear, blowing hot breath into it. I can feel my jeans suddenly become tighter around my crotch. "Well that's another part of your present, I'm not wearing anything underneath." She whispers. I glance at her short, summery dress and practically moan in frustration at the thought of my gorgeous girlfriend naked.

Emily and I haven't had sex yet. I mean we'd done other stuff, but we've never gone all the way. I wanted to when she turned sixteen, but she said she wasn't ready and I wasn't going to pressure her so I didn't mention it again.

"Well, what are we going to do about that?" I ask seductively, pushing her down on my bed, and slipping a hand up her dress, resting it on the inside of her thigh.

"I'm sure we can think of something," She teases, starting to undo my shirt. I throw it off and then quickly drag off my jeans.

I lean over her, with my arms either side of her head, and kiss her passionately. My tongue slides around her mouth, tasting every bit of her. I bite her lip between my teeth, and pull it, electing a moan out of my girlfriend.

Slowly, I move down her body and pull up her dress so it's tucked around her breasts. I kiss my way up her stomach and then when I reach the dress, in one swift move, I yank it off. Now, for the first time in my life I'm staring down at a naked girl, and there's no one else I'd want it to be. Not even Megan Fox.

I grab a condom out of my drawers. Just before my family had left to go out and buy some food for the party later on, my Mom, Dad and Brother slipped me a condom telling me to be safe. I don't think they were even aware they'd all given me one.

I watch my girlfriend as I slide it down my shaft, she's breathing heavily already and it makes me even hornier.

I stroke my way down her soft body, loving the way she felt under my fingers. I trace circles along her sides and stomach, making her squirm under me. "Are you sure you want this?" I ask sincerely, the last thing I want to do is make her feel pressured.

"Yes, come on." She responds quickly. I grin, before thrusting myself inside her. I start off slow, pushing myself against her, in and out, letting both of us get used to the new sensation. After a few moments, I pick up speed and shove my mouth on hers.

She groans in pleasure, raking her hands across my back. I moan against her and thrust.

"Harder," She begs and I push harder and deeper.

"Fuck me, Tommy!" She yells, and I'm suddenly really glad my family had gone out and left me alone in the house, minus Taylor who is rooms away.

"Don't swear at me!" I hiss, through a groan. I can feel myself about to come, and I know she's nowhere near. But it's my first time, she can't expect me to keep it going much longer. Not when she looks like a goddess underneath me.

"I'm ready," I moan, and she slows our kissing down.

"Let go, baby." She tells me softly, and I do. I can feel the warm liquid fill the bottom of the condom, and I pull out of Emily.

I quickly pull the condom off, and throw it in my bin, before falling on the bed next to my girlfriend. We're both breathing heavily, and I can't keep the grin off my face.

"Baby, that was incredible. Soon, I'm going to be able to go long enough for you to be able to cum." I promise. She giggles softly.

"Tommy, that was amazing. I love you so much. But, I do wish you'd let me get you a proper birthday present," She responds quietly.

I turn to her on a smile and watch her carefully. She's watching me back with her soft eyes, and I know I'll never love anyone else but her for the rest of my life.

"You can give me one more thing for my birthday…" I almost whisper, but I know she heard me.

She strokes patterns on my chest and looks at me cautiously. "What?"

"Tell me you'll marry me," I say and her hand freezes on my chest, I laugh slightly. "Not now obviously, but when we're older, promise me you're going to marry me?" I ask, and I don't know what I'm expecting. It's unfair of me to ask her this, we're young, but I know I want to marry her. We have the kind of love where it consumes us, and crazy or not, that love never dies.

"I'll marry you, Tommy." She responds quietly, and I take her lips in mine, grinning through our kiss. One day, this beautiful girl will be my wife, and I couldn't be happier.

A few hours and one more time later, I walk Emily out of the door just in time for my family to return home. They eye me suspiciously as they walk through the door but I give nothing away. Now, all I want to do is party, even if it is just with my family.

**CPOV**

Ana and I sit down in the backyard as we watch our family around us, it's amazing to think today our little boy turned sixteen.

"Do you think they had sex?" Ana barely whispers.

I look at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I really don't know, baby. I'm assuming they did and that's why they wanted us out of the house, but if you want to find out just ask him."

"He won't tell me, Christian!" She snaps, slapping my shoulder gently. "I'm his Mother, that's not the sort of thing he would discuss with me."

I chuckle. "Well he wasn't very talkative about it this morning either so we'll never know, but anyway as long as they were both happy and safe, it doesn't matter."

Ana sighs and rests her head on my shoulder. "I know, but it's a strange thought isn't it? That all of our children are probably having sex," She comments, and my body tenses.

"Phoebe isn't having sex," I reply sternly.

Ana scoffs and lifts her head to meet my eyes. "Christian, she's nineteen years old and has a boyfriend, of course she's having sex."

My brow furrows at thought of Phoebe's boyfriend. Liam. He's a tool and I don't like him one bit, I was glad to find out neither of my sons did either. "No, Ana. My baby girl is not having sex. Don't take this away from me." I can't even think about the prospect that my daughter is sexually active.

"Seriously? You have no problem with our sixteen year old son having sex but you have a problem with our nineteen year old daughter? You're so sexist, Christian." Ana snaps, and I grasp her chin in my hand.

"I can't help if I'm more protective over you and Phoebe than I am the boys, Anastasia. In a society like ours, females are more vulnerable and that's just how it is. So, don't criticise me for trying to protect my loved ones. Anyway, of course I have a problem with Thomas having sex so young but he's legal so there's nothing we can do." I respond firmly, releasing her chin and pressing my lip to hers.

"Phoebe is more legal than Thomas," She mumbles against my lips and I groan. I don't want to think about that.

We break apart when we hear coughing from in front of us. I smile as my parents take a seat on the other side of the table.

"Ana, this is a lovely party, you've really outdone yourself." My Mother compliments, and Ana thanks her. It really is a great party, there's enough alcohol for the adults and even Theo now he's turned 21 to get drunk if they choose to, although I'm hoping they won't. Then, there's plenty of food and non-alcoholic drinks for the kids. The cake is gigantic and chosen by the birthday boy himself.

"It's hard to believe our youngest Grandchild is sixteen," My Mom says sadly, but she perks up, "I'm expecting some great grandchildren soon though."

I scoff and eye Ana next to me. "I don't think that will be happening anytime soon, Mom. I mean Theo is the oldest and he's only 21."

"I know, they're all still so young. But it wouldn't be the end of the world would it? I mean Ana had Theo when she was only 23."

I groan inwardly, Ana was so young when we had Theo, too young. "Thank you for the reminder, Mother." I say dryly, "But, please don't put ideas in any of my kids' heads. I do not want to be a Granddad anytime soon,"

My Mother rolls her eyes. "Christian don't be so dramatic. Of course I won't encourage anything. Anyway, let's get back on topic. Where is the birthday boy? I haven't seen him for a few hours." She observes, and I scan the yard. I haven't actually seen my son in a while.

When I realise neither Thomas or Alex are out here, I stand up. Why do I get the feeling they're causing trouble somewhere?

**TPOV**

"So, you actually did it?" Alex asks me on a grin, and I nod eagerly, taking another gulp of my sixth wine cooler. In all fairness to me and Alex, it was never specified the alcohol wasn't for us, it's just assumed. Anyway, I'm pretty certain the wine coolers were bought for Theo, because I couldn't see any of my other family drinking them.

"It felt so gooooood," I respond. My words are slurred, and I'm suddenly aware of how drunk I am when I can feel the room start spinning. Maybe, we should have started drinking somewhere less out of sight than the kitchen.

Alex laughs at my expense, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Buddy, you're wasted. God, your parents are going to kill you, and then they're going to kill me for allowing you to get like this."

I glance at him through my blurred vision. I could've swore Alex was drinking as much as me but apparently he's not.

"Alex, you know you're my favourite cousin. I love you, man. You're so fucking cool." I tell him on a drunken laugh. Alex smiles down at me, before slowly taking my drink from my hand.

"Alright, buddy, I'm cutting you off. We need to get you sobered up." He responds, but we're interrupted by my Brother walking in. I can hear him behind me.

"Tommy, there you are. Dad's looking for you." He informs me, but as soon as he walks around so he can look at me, he swears and growls.

"Are you fucking drunk?" He spits, grabbing hold of my shoulders and leaning close to my face. I laugh and he swears again.

"Alex, what the fuck happened? He's sixteen! He shouldn't be drinking, and neither should you." My Brother scorns my cousin, who actually looks apologetic. I didn't realise my older brother had become such an…adult.

"Theo, I wasn't really paying attention to how much he was drinking. I wouldn't have let him get like this, if I knew." He protests, eyeing my worriedly.

"My Dad is going to kill you both!" Theo hisses, not releasing his grip on my shoulder. He's probably worried I'll fall off the stool if he does.

"Guys, lighten up!" I shout on a slur. They both look at me though narrowed eyes but then their eyes widen as they look behind me. I turn around, nearly falling off my stool but my Brother catches me in his arms, and I come to face to face with my Father glaring down at us, his eyes brimming with anger. Oh fuck.

**CPOV**

As I take in the scene in front of me I can feel the anger building up. My jaw is clenched and I feel ready to kill someone.

"You three have five seconds to explain what is going on before I lose it," I warn, my voice is quiet as I clench my fists at my side. I watch Theo and Alex share a worried glance but Thomas only laughs. Just looking at him I can tell he's drunk. His hair is dishevelled and his eyes look bloodshot. I can't believe it, my sixteen year old son is drunk. I feel ready to strangle him.

"Uncle Christian…It was supposed to be some fun…I didn't realise he'd drunk so much…" Alex mumbles, looking down at the floor. Although I know Alex would never put my son in danger, right at this moment all I care about is the face he managed to get drunk, not to mention the fact Alex is holding a bottle of beer and he's only eighteen.

"Fun?!" I spit, stepping closer and grabbing my nephews shoulder. He flinches in my hold, and I glare. "Drinking underage isn't fun, Alexander! It's dangerous! Especially when you're encouraging your sixteen year old cousin!" I yell, and then when I notice the grin on my youngest son's face my anger is tripled.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Christian." Alex quavers, still not looking at me. I grab his chin between my fingers so he's looking up at me. He looks so much like my Brother it's unbelievable.

"I don't want your apologies, Alex. Get out of my site. I'll be talking to your Dad as soon as I've sorted out these two, so I would go and explain yourself to him first." I hiss, dropping my hold on him and gently shoving him in the direction of the door. He nods solemnly and stalks out.

Before I even get to start with my sons, Thomas falls off the stool on a drunken stumble. I growl and grab him around the waist, holding him to my side. I want to scream at him, yell at him for being so irresponsible but at this moment it seems pointless. He's too intoxicated to care, or listen.

I keep hold of my youngest and glance at Theo. "Why the fuck did you allow your Brother to get drunk? You might be 21 but he's not, Theodore!" I shout, and my son flinches.

"I've only just got here! He was with Alex! I wouldn't let him get drunk, Dad. I promise!" My son protests, and I growl. This just keeps getting better.

I throw my drunk son over my shoulder, ignoring his arguing. "I'm taking you Brother to bed, he needs to sleep this off. Go and tell you Mother what has happened." I snap at him, and he walks off quickly sending me an apologetic smile which I ignore. I'm too angry to comprehend anything right now.

"Put me down," Thomas moans, drunkenly trying to wiggle out of my hold. I grasp him tighter and ignore his protests.

When we reach his room I slam the door open and drop him down on his bed. He groans and tries to stand up again but I shove him down on a glare.

"Go to sleep, Thomas." I snarl, not taking my eyes off him.

When he attempts to stand up I move to push him down again but realise his face is looking green. I allow him to push past me and into his ensuite bathroom. I sigh loudly as I listen to him throw up his guts. It's going to be a long night, and I'm pretty certain this is supposed to happen on his 21st birthday not his sixteenth.

I follow after him and some of my anger is replaced with concern as I watch him leaning over the toilet, retching. I kneel down beside him and rub my hand up and down his back.

"Alright, buddy." I comfort, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. He throws up again and groans.

"I feel awful," He complains, and I can't help the smug smirk that pulls at my mouth.

"That's what you get for drinking underage, it's a stupid thing to do, Thomas. Don't do it again." I counter.

"Am I in trouble?" He suddenly sounds a lot more sober, maybe because he's just thrown up most of his gut or maybe because he can hear the anger in my tone.

I scoff. "Oh, you're in big trouble."

He groans and leans forward on the toilet seat. There's a knock at the bathroom door and I turn to see Ana step inside. She takes one look at Thomas leaning over the toilet and sighs.

"I've brought you some water, Thomas." She informs him, placing a large glass of fizzy water down next to him. She kneels down next to me, and we share a look. It's not like we hadn't been in this position before, both Theo and Phoebe had come home drunk before, but they weren't sixteen at the time.

"Thanks," He mumbles, and leans back against the cupboard. I drop my hand from his back and grasp Ana's in mine. We watch him carefully lift the glass to his mouth, his hair is matted and his eyes look tired.

"What were you thinking, Thomas?" Ana asks quietly, squeezing my hand. I rub hers reassuringly. There's not even point in getting angry with him now, he's not going to remember it in the morning.

"I was thinking drinking is fun, and it makes me feel free." He responds easily, a small smirk appearing on his face.

I growl. "It's not fun to get so drunk you don't know what you're doing, and it's definitely not fun when you're only sixteen. You realise your Mom and I could be arrested? Or you could be?" I snap, and his eyes drop the floor.

"You have also got Alex into a lot of trouble, and I don't doubt for a second it was you encouraging him to drink most of the time, Thomas. I know you look up to him, but he finds it hard to say no to you. So, when you are pestering him to drink he's going to say yes." Ana scolds in an even tone. I've never understood how she can always manage to keep her cool with our son, when all I want to do is yell some sense into him.

"Don't blame Alex, it wasn't his fault," Thomas mumbles, placing the now empty glass on the side and leaning back against the bathroom cabinet. His head is resting on an angle, it doesn't look particularly comfortable.

"I'm angry at Alex for allowing this to happen, but I certainly don't blame him. He didn't force the alcohol down your throat - the alcohol that you knew wasn't for your consumption. I was really starting to think you were growing up a bit, Thomas, but once again you've proved me wrong." I roar, the anger returning.

"I get it, I'm a huge disappointment," He mutters sadly, and I sigh. Why do we always end up at this point? With his low self-esteem and self-hatred shining through. I swear no matter how many times we tell him he never listens.

"Thomas, don't say that," I warn, "You know we don't think that. You're an exceptional young boy, who just happens to make very stupid decisions. For someone so intelligent you sure can be an idiot. But, I understand you're just a child and you're going to make mistakes, I just wish you'd make less." I respond evenly, smiling at Ana when she squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"You think I'm exceptional?" He mumbles, and I can see his eyelids slowly closing. His voice is thick and tired. Apparently the after math of the alcohol is hitting him.

"Thomas, you're one of the most exceptional people I've ever known. You have an irresistible personality that everyone is attracted to. You have the superstar looks. Sweetheart, you're the full package and one day I hope you realise it." Ana praises, dropping my hand and moving forward so she can kiss our son on the cheek.

"I love you guys," He whispers as he drifts off. I look to Ana and she smiles sadly. I stand up, offering my hand to her.

Once Ana is in the other room sorting out his bed, I lift him up into my arms bridal style and carry him through, laying him down on the bed. He stirs slightly, and I place a soft kiss to his head. Turning back to Ana I give her a soft smile, and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Well I certainly didn't see his sixteenth birthday ending up like this," Ana comments dryly, but I can see a faint smirk on her face.

I nod in agreement. "I can't wait to tell him how much trouble he's in tomorrow. For now, I suppose I'll just cope with Theo and Alex." I respond on a raised eyebrow.

Ana looks up at me, copying my expression. "Christian, you can't blame the boys. Yes, Alex was drinking but he's eighteen, he's not a little kid. He's old enough to know what he's doing. Anyway, it's up to Elliot and Kate to punish him, not you. As for Theo, he did nothing wrong. I've spoken to him, and all I see is a concerned older Brother." She argues.

I smirk on a slow nod. "Alright, I'll let it go. I know both Theodore and Alex are normally very good at looking out for Thomas. But, I'm still giving him a piece of my mind tomorrow," I state on a huff.

Ana giggles softly, and responds. "Oh trust me you won't be the only one,"


	20. Seventeen Years Old

**Thomas POV**

I smile when I see Emily walking my way, but lose it as soon as I notice the boy she's laughing with. James Smith is the new boy at our school, and every girl seems to love him. I don't even know why, he's not even that good-looking, it's just his fucking British accent that does it.

They reach me and instantly stop talking, choosing to smile at me instead.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" I ask Emily, slipping an arm around her waist and glaring at James.

She shoots me a warning look. "Yeah, let's go." She responds, and I drag her away not even giving her the chance to say bye.

Once we're outside the school I see Taylor parked in the car and make my way over but suddenly realise I'm pulling against a dead weight. I turn back to find Emily has stopped, and is glaring at me. Her dark hair falls in waves around her face, and her soft brown eyes are looking at me in anger. What did I do now?

"Em, come on." I say impatiently, watching her expectantly.

She huffs in annoyance and pulls her hand free from my grip. "What the fuck is wrong with you Tommy? Why were you such an asshole to James?" Her hostility catches me off guard, and I don't know how many times I've told her to watch her mouth.

"Emily, please, don't swear at me. You know it pisses me off." I reply sternly, it kills me to admit it but I can feel myself becoming more like my Father every single day, especially when it comes to Emily. I'm a dominant, it came naturally to me, but Emily was no submissive. She's the love of my life.

"Answer my fucking question, Tommy!" She practically screeches, and I step closer to her. I narrow my eyes on my short girlfriend. A perk of recently hitting 5'8 is that I now tower over Emily.

"Watch your language," I growl, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the car. I gently shove her into the car and slide in next to her. She moves as far away from me as possible and I roll my eyes.

The car is silent as Taylor drives us back to mine, and I can't cope with it anymore. I turn to look at my beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Emily. It's just hard for me to see you with other boys, especially with boys I'm pretty certain want to fuck your brains out." I spit, and it came out sounding a lot less emotional than I planned.

Emily turns in her seat and rolls her eyes at me. I have to calm my twitching palm, and she knows it. The manipulative little minx.

"He doesn't want to fuck me, Tommy. It's just you being an over-protective asshole, as usual." She hisses, slapping my hand away when I try to pull her closer to me. I growl in protest.

"I'm only over-protective when it comes to you, I just want to protect you. You're the love of my life, baby. I don't want to lose you ever." I tell her honestly, she really is everything to me.

My girlfriend sighs, and moves over to straddle my lap. I wrap my arms around her and place a deep kiss to her lips. She pulls away and looks at me cautiously. "We're only seventeen, Tommy. We're just kids. I love you, you know I do. But we shouldn't act like we're going to be together forever, we just don't know." She responds softly, and I feel my heart break. She doesn't want to be with me. She doesn't love me. I'm not good enough for her, I know it and so does everyone else.

"Are you fucking breaking up with me?" I ask angrily, dropping my arms from around her and letting them land on the seat of the car.

She groans in frustration. "No! Fucking hell! No! I'm just saying we shouldn't act like we have our whole lives figured out. God, I don't understand why you have no self-confidence at all, Tommy. You're incredibly handsome, intelligent and sweet. I love you so much, you know I do."

I grunt in approval, replacing my arms around her again. "When I turned sixteen you said you'd marry me." I remind her in a quiet voice. I feel her shrug her shoulders against my chest.

"If we're still together when we're older, then of course I'll marry you." She responds, and I nod. That's good enough for me, because I'm never letting her go.

**Christian POV**

As soon as I hear the door crash open I jump up and lean against the kitchen counter, crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes in anticipation.

My son walks in dropping his bag on the floor. I raise an eyebrow at him and he picks it up on a huff, flinging it in the closet. He turns back around and eyes me suspiciously as I glower at him.

"Why do you look like you're ready to kill someone?" He asks on a smirk, grabbing a bottle of juice from the refrigerator and turning back to face me.

I step forward and glare down at him. "Would you care to explain why my Chevrolet was missing last night whilst I was working?" I ask knowingly.

His eyes widen in surprise but quickly narrow. "How do you know it was missing if you were at work and Mom was at Aunt Kates?" He asks me, his usual teenage cockiness shining through.

"Taylor informed me last night and got it tracked." I inform him and then lean down lower to reduce the height difference, "And imagine my surprise when I'm told its being be driven by a 'dark copper haired teenage boy' who was driving 20mph over the speed limit."

Thomas' gaze drops to the floor and he runs his hand through his hair, before glancing back up at me with a nervous smile. "Well that could have been Theo, he could probably still pass as a teenager." He argues, but we both know since my oldest son had started keeping his stubble he no longer could pass as younger than he is. Not to mention the fact he's in another state.

I exhale loudly and shoot accusing eyes at him. "Cut the crap, Thomas. I know it was you and you do not have a license yet, so do not drive without me or your instructor in the car with you, especially without my permission. Also, never drive above the speed limit that's how accidents happen." I lecture.

My son takes a gulp of his drink and then responds. "I'm sorry I took your car, Dad. But, in all fairness to me you never take me out driving. When Theo and Phoebe were learning you took them every weekend from when they turned sixteen." He points out, and I open my mouth to protest before closing it again. He's right. I haven't took him driving for months. I've just been so busy with Grey's Enterprise and keeping Thomas out of trouble that I hadn't even thought about teaching him. Theo had already passed by this age.

I nod in understanding. "You're right. I'm sorry I haven't took you out, Thomas. I will soon."

My son shrugs his shoulders on a smirk. "I'm the third kid. You and Mom are all parented out, I get it." He responds casually. He couldn't be more wrong. I'm certain Ana and I have spent most of our parenting years on our youngest just trying to cope with his incredulous behaviour.

I shake my head and place a hand on his shoulder. "That's not true, Thomas. I have the weekend off, how about I take you then?"

He looks up at me on a grin. "Really? That would be great. I've gotten so much better than since you last took me, Dad!" He exclaims.

I shake my head on a laugh. I remember taking him for the first time the week after he turned sixteen and I was surprised by how good he actually was. "You're a good driver anyway, just make sure you stay within the speed limit." I mock glare and he grins on a nod.

**TPOV**

I wake up extra early on Saturday morning ready to get a full day of driving done. As soon as I'm dressed, I storm into my parents' room hoping to God they're decent. I'm relieved when I walk in and find my Dad shirtless in bed, on his MacBook and my Mom reading on her Kindle next to him. They both look up at me on a glare and I grin. Since my siblings have moved out, I think they've been enjoying the quiet in the house but I like to make sure it doesn't last long, otherwise they might forget I live here.

"Did we not teach you how to knock, Thomas?" My Dad spits, eyeing me as I take a seat at the end of their bed.

I laugh and lean closer. "Dad, you tried to teach me a lot of things but that doesn't mean I was paying attention."

He growls and my Mom sighs. "Is there something you wanted, Thomas?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

I lift one side of my mouth upward into a wonky smile. "You two act like I'm not still living here. I don't finish my senior year for like nine months remember." I joke, earning a mumbled 'don't remind me' off my Dad, I narrow my eyes but continue. "Anyway, Mother, the reason I am here at this ungodly hour is because Dad promised to take me driving."

My Dad's eyes widen in recollection and he releases a long breath. "I did say that but I need to sort some things out, can it wait until next weekend?" He asks, and I groan lying back on their bad.

"This is so unfair. You two act like now Theo and Phoebe are all grown up you don't still have me. I'm not done yet. I should be able to drive by now but because you aren't giving me any help I can't. Why is it just because I'm your last kid you don't care as much?" I grumble, throwing an arm over my face.

I hear my Dad sigh and the bed shift. I remove my arm and find him standing in front of me in just his sweat pants. "Once again my young son, you're right. I'm sorry if it seems like we're not paying you as much attention, it's just your Mom and I have took on more responsibilities now you kids are older. Come on, I'll have a shower and then we'll leave. Go and have some breakfast now." He orders, and I grin eagerly.

Once my Dad is ready we head out to the Audi. I move to the front seat but he stops me by gripping my arm. "Remember what I said Thomas, eyes on the road at all times and make sure you stay within the speed limit."

I nod obediently before getting in the car, and waiting for my Dad to join me so I can start the engine up. I drive out of our estate and am feeling pretty good. I glance at my Dad who is actually looking quite relaxed and not like he's scared for his safety.

I turn to him on a grin. "I told you I'm good."

He smiles but then narrows his eyes as I nearly pull out in front of a car. I signal my apology to the driver and give a sheepish smile to my passenger.

He glares. "Eyes on the road at all times, Thomas." He reminds me, slowly and precisely.

**CPOV**

After nearly smashing into the side of a car, my son seems to increase his concentration which pleases me. Out of all of my children, Thomas is the one I have always been most worried about driving, purely because he has no attention span at all.

I glance at him as he drives, he really is very good and I'm surprised he hasn't passed his test yet, but I assume it's because the instructor feels he isn't safe enough. I would agree, especially when I notice he'd driving over the limit again.

"Thomas, for Christ sake slow down." I warn, and he huffs but does as I ask.

"I like it better fast," He mumbles turning a corner quickly. I steady myself in my seat and glare in his direction.

"I like it legal and safe where you are concerned." I respond. I'm not going to let him know about all the times I drive faster than I should.

Before he has a chance to reply we're interrupted by the Theo's voice echoing through the inbuilt car phone.

"Hey Dad, you there?" He asks down the phone. My son grins to himself.

"Hello there, Brother." Thomas responds slyly and I shake my head in amusement.

"Tommy? Are you driving Dad's car again? He's going to be so pissed at you. You know he's a complete control freak over his car."

I scoff and finally make my presence known. "I am not a control freak, Theodore. I'm a concerned Father when it comes to my children's safety."

Theo laughs nervously. "Oh hi, Dad. I didn't realise you were there. That's awkward." He mumbles, and I roll my eyes at Thomas who laughs.

"Was there something you wanted, Theo?"

My son clears his throat. "I was just phoning to make sure you and Mom are still coming up to visit next weekend?" He asks, referring to Ana's idea of visiting our son at Princeton.

"Yes, we'll be there." I confirm.

"So make sure you're sober, Theo." Thomas adds on a grin. I roll my eyes at him and remind him to concentrate on the road not the conversation.

Theo laughs down the phone. "From the drunk texts I've been receiving off you almost every weekend I should be saying that to you, buddy." He teases, and my eyes immediately shoot to Thomas' stiffening body. He told Ana and I he has been staying round Emily's studying the past few weekends.

"Very funny, Theo. Anyway, I think it's time you get back to studying. Laters, brother." Thomas calls down the phone not taking his eyes off the road as I glare at him.

"I can just picture the look Dad is giving you now and it's brightened my day. I love ya, Tommy. See you at the weekend, Dad."

As soon as my son is off the phone I tell Thomas to pull over, when he does I grip his arm tightly. "I hope what Theo said isn't true, Thomas. I hope you haven't been lying to your Mother and me."

He shakes his head furiously. "I haven't, Dad." He answers quickly and I know he's lying but I care more about his safety than punishing him.

I release my grip and lean back in my seat. "Well if you have, just know, I'd rather you call me up drunk in the night asking me to pick you up than find out you've got a lift home with a drunk driver and crashed."

Thomas looks at me suspiciously, "Seriously? You wouldn't be pissed?"

I laugh slightly and then smirk. "Oh I would be furious, but I'd rather be furious at my irresponsible seventeen year old son as I picked him up, than angry at myself because my seventeen year old son dies in a drink driving accident."

He shakes his head in understanding. "I would never drink and drive, Dad."

I smile slightly and ruffle his hair. "I know. You're a good boy at heart, Thomas, and a very good driver. I'm proud of you. Don't ever forget it."


	21. Eighteen Years Old: Part 1

**TPOV**

"How are you liking Harvard, Thomas?" My Granddad asks me from across the table. I finish my mouthful of turkey and lean back slightly in my chair with a grin. How am I liking college? Well I'm loving it. The freedom, the parties, it's great.

"Can you even remember? Because every single photo you're tagged in on Facebook you're absolutely wasted," Phoebe comments dryly, and my parents send me a glare across the table. I shoot my sister a look, yes maybe I spend too much time getting drunk but its fun.

"Hey, at least you don't get the drunk phone calls almost every night." Alex adds, and I roll my eyes, they're really not helping me out here.

"You better not be spending most of your time out partying, young man. If I found out you are, I'll pull you out of college and you'll come and do an internship for me." My Dad warns me across the table, he can't seriously think he can still boss me around?

I scoff. "No offence Dad, but I'm eighteen now, and no longer a child, so I don't really think you get to tell me what to do anymore."

"Being eighteen doesn't make you an adult, Thomas, and if there's one person who definitely isn't an adult it's you." My Mom replies quickly, probably noticing the look of rage on my Father's face.

"Well, as a Law student I can confirm at eighteen you're technically an adult," Phoebe mutters, sending a smirk my way. God, I loved it when I had my soon-to-be-lawyer sister on my side.

My Dad glares at us both, but before he can say anything my Uncle speaks up. "None of you guys are adults yet, you haven't had enough life experience."

Theo clears his throat and raises a hand, with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me but I'm 23?"

My Brother had graduated from Princeton with a degree in Economics last year, and is now working for my Dad at Grey Enterprise, probably preparing to take it over in a few years' time.

"You also text me the other day asking if it was too cold to wear shorts," Ava mocks, throwing my brother a grin.

"To get back to the original question," I begin dryly, "Yes I'm enjoying college very much, thank you Granddad. I study to become a doctor during the day which I love, then I go back to my dorm which I pretty much share with Emily for some wild sex, and finally I drink the night away. Life is great."

Phoebe and Ava make fake gagging noises and I grin.

"Tommy, I really don't want to hear about your sex life," Phoebe protests, with a disgusted look on her face.

Alex laughs slightly, and then leans closer to me over the table. "When you say wild sex, what are we talking about here?"

"Alex!" Phoebe and Ava screech simultaneously.

I grin widely. "Let's just say it involves handcuffs…"

"Thomas!" All the women yell at the same time.

**CPOV**

Listening to my teenage son talk about his sex life was not what I expected to be doing on the first night of having my children home from college. Although, I'd rather it be him than Phoebe.

I watch my son over the table whispering something to Alex. He's grown up so much this past year. His thick hair stands in a matte quiff. He still had a reasonably small frame, yet muscle ripples underneath the tight button down shirt he wears. His skin is pale, and brings out the ocean blue of his eyes, which have slight bags under them. I want to think it's because he's studying so much but I can almost guarantee it's his night time habits.

"You know, Thomas, you'd do good to remember you're three years away from being able to drink legally." I lecture, and by the look on his face he's not in the mood for it. But, I don't want to end up getting a call from a Hospital in Boston telling me my son has been brought in for alcohol poisoning, or worse, so he needs to listen.

"Like you never drank underage, c'mon Dad, live a little." He replies casually, a smirk plastered on his smooth face. I hate that he takes after me and my reckless behaviour, because stupid kids make stupid mistakes.

"Just please be sensible, sweetheart." Ana pleads with a sad smile, I know she isn't happy about the fact our children all seemed to enjoy drinking but she also knows it's because they're young and finding themselves.

"Of course I am, Mom. I might drink a lot but I do try to stay sober when I'm at parties with people I don't know very well." He informs her with a sincere smile, "Even more so when I've got Emily practically collapsing in my arms because she's pissed off her head." He adds dryly, earning a laugh off the table.

"You look after her, Thomas. She's a good girl." My Dad tells him, and he actually looks offended.

"Of course I'm going to look after her. Man, I'm going to marry her." Thomas exclaims. As much as I love seeing my son happy and in love, I can't help but feel anxious when he talks about marrying his teenage girlfriend, they're so young.

"Don't wish your life away, Thomas. You're just a teenager." I state, but I don't think he's really listening. I just worry he's going to end up doing something stupid, and he'll mess his whole life up.

It's about 1am in the morning when Thomas and Emily make it through the door. He had left my parents' house to go and pick Emily up from her parents so they could go out and see some of their old friends for a bit.

I lean in the doorway of the kitchen as I watch them drunkenly stumble in, they haven't even seen me yet and they're probably too drunk to care I'm here. The only time I've seen my son drunk was when he was 16 at his party, after the punishment he got for that he never let me see him intoxicated again.

I watch him push Emily up the stairs, telling her to go and wait in his room because he's getting a beer to drink.  
Emily giggles and does as she's told. I like Emily, she's good for my son, but sometimes they're so alike it's dangerous. Neither of them have any limits, they'll both get blackout wasted and be up for anything. I watch her attempt to walk up the stairs, grabbing onto the bannister for support. Her short, slim body moving from side to side, and her dark hair swishing across her back.

My attention moves to my son when he stumbles into the kitchen. He falls into my chest, and looks up at me with wide eyes, apparently only just realising I'm standing here.

I practically lift him up and place him on a seat with a stern glare. He tries to get to the fridge and grab a bottle of beer but I block him and shove him back down on the chair.

"There is no way you're having anymore to drink, young man."

"Dad, I'm fine." He insists, but his words are slurred and I can smell the vodka on his breath. His hair is a dishevelled mess and his shirt is now only half done up, he's a complete state.

"What has happened to you? What is your obsession with getting so drunk you can barely function?" I spit, looking down at my teenage son but he's too out of it to be taking any of this in.

"Live a little," He slurs, and I growl.

"Go to bed right now, and make sure Emily is okay. You both need to sleep this off." I instruct but as soon as he attempts to stand and nearly falls over I realise I'm going to need to help him. I sling an around his small shoulders and guide him out of the kitchen and upstairs. When we reach his bedroom, I slowly push the door open and find Emily lying on his bed looking like hell. It's horrible to think she's younger than Phoebe and getting in this state.

"Hi Christian," She slurs, and if it's possible she sounds more wasted than my son.

"Emily." I smile a tight lipped smile at her, and place my son down on the bed next to her. Looking down at the two intoxicated teenagers on the double bed makes me scared to leave them, they're young and it's dangerous for their bodies to be so full of alcohol.

"Both of you get some sleep. Please try to be quiet because everyone else is sleeping. I'm going to be talking to you in the morning. Goodnight." I say sternly, before leaving his room and shutting the door as quietly as possible, with my daughter back in town and Theo spending the night here as well, I didn't want to wake them up.

I walk back into my bedroom and find Ana is sitting up in bed reading on her Kindle.

"Are they alright?" She asks me, knowing I'd gone down after hearing the kids' crash through the door about ten minutes ago.

"Drunk as shit, but they're all right." I reply dryly, stripping down to my boxers and sliding into bed.

"They're young, Christian. Thomas is going to grow out of this stage." She placates me, kissing my face repeatedly.

"I just don't want him ending up in trouble, Anastasia. You know what happens with drunk teenagers – drunk sex." I practically spit, thinking about the possibilities.

She traces patterns on my chest and lets out an exasperated sigh. "He's studying to become a doctor, Christian. I'm sure he knows how babies are created."

I glance at her with a small smirk. "Are you mocking me?"

"You worry too much, baby." She tells me, and I don't reply. Instead I blanket her body and take her mouth in mine.

**TPOV**

I'm digging through Emily's handbag rather clumsily as she lies on my bed naked, waiting impatiently.

"They're in there somewhere, Tommy!" She whispers loudly.

"I've found about ten different make up products but no fucking condom, baby!" I slur, and suddenly freeze when I find a pack of pills. Are these fucking drugs? Has my girlfriend been buying ecstasy from someone at the club we were in? I'm too drunk to be able to read what it says on them.

I jump on her and she lets out a surprised squeal as I grab her arms and hold them above her head. Glaring down at her, I hold the pills above her head but in her eye line with my freehand. "Are you fucking taking drugs, Emily? Because I swear to god if you're I'm going to kill you." I hiss, my voice suddenly sounding very sober, but I certainly don't feel it.

My girlfriend bucks under me and I grab her sensitive side to still her. She narrows her eyes on me. "You're a fucking idiot sometimes, Tommy, and you say you want to be a surgeon!" She whispers furiously, our faces are so close I can feel her alcohol smelling breath on my cheek.

I growl and fling the pills across my room, where they land somewhere behind my drawers. "Don't fucking swear at me, Emily! What are those pills?"

She releases a frustrated sigh, and wriggles her wrists. I loosen my grip slightly. "They're birth control pills, Tommy." She mutters, looking embarrassed.

I should be the one who is embarrassed, I just made a massive deal about my girlfriend doing drugs and they're birth control pills which I know she's been taking for months now.

"Fuck, I'm sorry baby." I whisper, realising my grip completely and moving to her side, wrapping my strong arms around her. "You said we needed a condom so I wasn't sure if you were taking them anymore." I try to reason.

"Yes, because I forgot to take one this morning and I didn't want to risk anything." She explains tiredly, sounding more sober as well.

I rub her back reassuringly. "There isn't a condom in your bag, I've checked. We could risk it just for tonight?" I ask hopefully, and I know it's my drunk mind in control of me but I don't care. I just want to be inside my girlfriend. One night will be fine.

"Tommy…" She mutters quietly, I can sense the apprehension in her voice but I'm desperate.

"C'mon baby, I swear it will be fine." I promise, and she relents climbing on top of me. I know she's drunk as well, and it makes me feel like a shit person but I need her and I know she needs me.

**CPOV**

"What was all that noise in the middle of the night?" My Daughter asks me as we sit around the table eating breakfast. My youngest is still yet to show his face, and I wouldn't be surprised if he slept through the day.

I chew my mouthful of pancake slowly, before answering with a raised eyebrow. "Who do you think it was?"

"Tommy," She states, she knew it all along so I don't know why she needed to ask. Nobody else was going to come smashing through the door at 1am.

"I got a text off Nick, he saw them all at a club last night. He said Tommy was wild." Theo informs me. I grip my fork tightly in my hand. How stupid do the guards at a club have to be to let in underage kids? This is why I want security with my children at all times, but no, they all spent so much time complaining about it, Ana convinced me to not bother anymore. Apparently they're all old enough to not need it. Like hell they are.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Ana says dryly, over the rim of her mug of coffee.

I give her a sad smile just as the devil himself walks in. My son looked like hell as he took a seat next to his brother, he dropped his head down on the table and groaned. I watch in amusement as Ana gets up and hands him some pills. He takes them gratefully and steals Phoebe's orange juice to swallow them.

His hair is sticking up unevenly, and his eyes are tired with dark smudges underneath them. The blue orbs I know so well are bloodshot and his normally pale skin seems to be tinged with yellow.

"Good night?" Theo asks him, with an amused smirk.

Thomas sits up properly and looks at him through half closed eyes. "Bro, I don't even remember. All I know is Emily is passed out in my room still, and for some reason I've got a tattoo."

This catches mine and Ana's attention. "What?" We both ask simultaneously.

He gives us a roguish grin, and stands up. I watch as he pulls up his Henley to reveal his toned abs. My eyes bulge when I catch sight of his girlfriend's name inked across his hip. I move closer, and grab him by the side. He jerks and I smirk slightly, before I regain my frown.

"You're getting this removed today, no arguments." I order him, there is no way I'm allowing my son to keep a tattoo he got when he was drunk. Especially not one of his teenage girlfriend's name.

He huffs in defiance. "No way. I like it."

Ana moves next to me and starts inspecting it. From what I can tell it hasn't been done very well. "Thomas, this looks really dodgy. It needs to be removed before it gets infected," She reasons with him and he breathes out heavily, but nods in agreement. Now also looking down at the tattoo anxiously.

"You're such an idiot," Phoebe says tiredly, looking at her brother with narrowed eyes.

Thomas pushes Ana and me off him before taking the spare seat next to his sister. He grabs her juice again and takes a gulp, which only increases her annoyance. "No, I'm just fun," He responds on a grin.

I grasp his shoulder tightly. "No, your sister is right, you're an idiot. Don't do reckless things, Thomas. Don't drink so much you can't think straight, that's how accidents happen."

My teenager rolls his eyes and groans in annoyance. "Jesus, Dad. I'm not an idiot, alright? Just give me a break. I'll be back at college and out of your sight soon so don't worry."

Ana strokes a hand through his thick mesh of hair. "We just want to make sure you're always being safe, sweetheart. We're your parents it's our job to protect you."

"They also want to make sure they don't become Grandparents whilst their kids are still kids, because their horny eighteen year old had drunk sex." Theo adds on a wink. I glare across the table at him then direct my gaze to my younger son, who suddenly is looking even paler.

I lean in closer to him. "Thomas, I swear to God you better always be safe. Please tell me you know what you're doing?" I ask, suddenly panic is setting in at the thought of my son being even more of an idiot than I thought. He might have an incredibly high IQ but I know right now he's controlled by what is in his pants.

Thomas nods his head confidently. "Of course I am, Dad. Anyway, how about we go and get this tattoo off?" He asks, and his sudden change of subject worries me further, but he looks relieved which makes me feel better.

I smile over at him. My eighteen year old son who is growing up more and more every time I see him. It's a scary thought to think he's an adult.


	22. Eighteen Years Old: Part 2

**We've nearly reached the end of this story and I just want to take a moment to thank you all for everything. I hope you've enjoyed watching Thomas grow up, and I hope you like the last few chapters.**

**Thomas POV**

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, in my college dorm, trying to process what my girlfriend just said. Emily is standing in front of me with tears dripping down her face. I can hear her heavy breathing as she cries but I don't do anything about it, even as it slowly rips my heart apart.

"What did you say?" I ask, eerily quiet.

"I'm pregnant," She sobs, and my breath hitches. Holy shit. We've only just started college and she's telling me she's pregnant, fucking hell. This cannot be happening. My heart has stopped beating, I don't know what to do.

We have our lives planned out, both of us here at Harvard, me studying medicine and Emily studying literature. We are supposed to become successful, then get married and finally, consider having children. It's not supposed to be like this.

I don't even know if I want kids. Do I want kids?

God, this is so fucked up.

"Tommy, say something." She begs, falling down to her knees in front of me and grabbing my face in her hands.

I look at her with an intense gaze. "I thought you were on the fucking pill." I spit. I hate myself for the hostility in my voice, but I can't stop it. I'm in shock.

She drops her hands from my face and covers her own. "I was! But I missed a few days after the other week, when you threw them across the room!" She hisses.

I narrow my eyes on her, when I recall that night. We were very drunk, and I remember having sex. Without protection. I want to punch myself in the face for being so stupid. It was my idea. But fuck, why didn't she just get new ones?

"Well I'm sorry but I figured you'd be sensible enough to fucking replace them straight away!" I snap back at her. She's not crying anymore, she's just raging.

"I have a fucking life, Tommy! I didn't get the chance! If you didn't throw them away in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" She screeches.

"Watch your fucking language!" I hiss, standing up and facing her. We're only feet apart and I can feel her angry, hot breath on my face.

We stand for several moments in silence, the only noise is our heavy breathing.

"Do you want to keep it, or get rid of it?" She asks me, and I nearly fall backwards at the question. How could she ever think I would want to kill my baby? Our baby. A part of me and her.

"We're not fucking aborting it, Emily! I'm not a fucking murderer!" I yell, "Please don't say you want to murder our child?" I ask, my voice lowering.

Tears drip down her face again, and I can't take it anymore. I pull her into my arms and hold her close to me. The only way we're going to get through this is by being together.

"I don't want to kill our baby," She sobs through the tears, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Apparently, we're going to be parents.

"Marry me, then." The words fall out of my mouth before I can stop them but I don't regret it. I've known I wanted to marry Emily since we were only four years old.

"Okay." She whispers into my chest, her sobs have subsided and her breathing is back to normal. I pull back and tilt her face up to meet mine.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief, she's actually going to marry me?

She scrubs her eyes and then narrows them. "Yes but because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, not because I'm pregnant."

I grin widely, and take her in my arms. I'm going to be a husband, and a father at the age of eighteen. Oh god, my parents are going to kill me.

"We need to tell our parents." She mumbles like she can read my mind. This is not going to go well.

I drive through the large gates of my parent's property in my Ferrari F12 Berlinetta after getting past security. As soon as I park the car my Mom is rushing out of the house and over to us.

"Thomas! Emily! It's so good to see you!" She exclaims happily, bringing us both in for a hug. After several moments I gently push her off, I'm scared if I don't she'll never let go. I step around my Mother as she chats to Emily about the latest gossip or whatever it is girls talk about, and walk into the house, greeting Taylor on my way.

Just as I'm walking into the house, I hear my Dad yell from upstairs.

"Ana? Is that Thomas? Make sure he doesn't do an awful job of parking again!" I laugh to myself at the accusation of my dodgy parking. It's not that bad, sort of.

I'm about to shout a witty reply but he comes bounding down the stairs, wearing shorts and a button down shirt. I raise an eyebrow at his outfit, it definitely isn't that hot outside.

He grins as soon as he sees me, and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thomas buddy, how are you?"

I smirk up at him. "Apparently not any better at parking," I quip, and he chuckles softly.

Clasping my shoulder he leads me into the dining room, "You really need to work on it. Last time you were here, Taylor had to move your car just so he could get out. Anyway, enough of that. Tell me, how is everything? College? Are you eating well? Studying?"

I shake my head at all the questions on a grin. "Dad, I'm absolutely fine," I lie, I'm not. I'm absolutely freaking out because I'm about to have a baby, and he'll hate me.

He eyes me for a second before nodding and pouring us a drink. I take it gratefully on a smile, and try to form the words that I know could wreck our relationship forever.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you," I say quietly, and he moves closer to me with a worried look.

He leans down and grips my shoulder. "Is something wrong, Thomas?"

I don't get the chance to reply though because my Mom and Emily walk in, followed by Gail who is carrying lunch. I share a knowing look with my girlfriend.

"I hope you're hungry, Thomas. Gail has made your favourite." My Mom informs me on a smile as they both take their seat at the table. I eye the spare ribs on the plate, normally my mouth would be watering but right now all I feel is sick. Sick at the thought of breaking the news to my parents.

"Oh yeah," I lie on a fake smile, as I try to sit down at the table I'm stopped by my Dad.

He grips my arm so tightly I can't move, and leans closer to my face. "Thomas, tell me if there is something going on. What's happened?" He asks, and I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

I shake my head on a smile. "Don't worry about it, Dad. It's not important."

He rakes a hand through his hair and growls. "If something is going on, I want to know. Whatever it is we'll sort it out together."

My heart warms slightly at the statement, but for some reason I don't think it will apply in this situation.

"Seriously, Dad. It doesn't matter." I reinforce, and pull out of his grip. He sighs as I take my seat but doesn't push it. He sits opposite me and Emily, eyeing me with caution.

We start eating our food and the conversation begins to flow easily. Emily talks about the book she's studying in English Literature with my Mom, and I tell my parents about the work experience I did at the local hospital.

My Mom is in the middle of telling us about Theo's new girlfriend, when before I can stop myself the dreaded words fall out of my mouth.

"Emily is pregnant." I practically yell, and instantly regret it. Emily looks at me with wide eyes, and my parents stare at me blankly.

Christian POV

The dinner table falls silent and I grip my cutlery tighter. I'm praying to God I heard wrong. My son cannot be having a baby.

"What?" Ana asks, her voice at least 10 decibels higher than usual.

"We're having a baby," My son repeats.

My heart stops beating and my brain stops working. This cannot be happening. It must be a nightmare, my eighteen year old son cannot be sitting in front of me telling me he's having a baby when he's still a child himself.

They won't be able to raise a baby, they can barely look after themselves, not to mention they've both only just started college. If he thinks he can just shove this baby on us he's got another thing coming.

"Thomas, please tell me you're joking?" Ana asks quietly, I can feel her body is completely tense beside me.

"I wouldn't joke about this, Mom. I'm not an idiot." He responds, with slight irritation in his voice.

I scoff loudly. "Well you obviously fucking are! How the hell did this happen?! Let me guess you were both wasted as fuck? This isn't happening. You two are not fit to raise a baby." I yell angrily, throwing my glass cup against the wall. Ana and Emily flinch, but my son stares me down.

"Dad, I know you're pissed but we're doing this with or without your support." Thomas says bravely, very bravely seeing as I'm giving him my death glare.

I stand up and tower over him. "You're my fucking son, Thomas, and you better listen to me when I say this is not happening. You're too fucking young, and too immature for this. A baby is a big responsibility and if it's anything like you it will be an absolute pain in the ass!" I yell. I can feel my eyes blazing into his, but he doesn't falter. His crystal ones never once leave mine.

"Christian, we need to talk about this rationally. We can't change anything now, we just need to decide what we're all going to do." Ana interrupts calmly. I look down at her in shock, she's always managed to keep her cool when it came to our son, whereas I've always completely lost it with him.

"There is nothing rational about this Anastasia, do you really think he will be able to raise a child? He's a selfish, hormonal, alcohol obsessed teenage boy!" I shout, and the guilt suddenly hits me when I see the devastated look on my son's face.

Thomas stands up, throwing me one last glare before storming out of the room, kicking over a chair on his way out.

"Tommy!" Emily yells desperately after him. She drops her head and I can hear her crying, now I do feel bad. Ana moves beside her to offer some reassurance, as she whispers comforting things to the teenage girl.

"Emily, I didn't mean to upset you," I mumble, feeling ashamed I'd made a young girl cry, "You have to understand this is all quite a shock."

Ana narrows her eyes on me. "Go and find your son and tell him you're sorry, that you love him and we'll do whatever we can to support him and Emily."

I stare back at her, my mouth gaped slightly. She can't be serious? How can she be okay with all of this? They're kids having a kid!

"Christian," She snaps, and I raise my hands in mock surrender before storming out of the room in the direction my son went.

I find Thomas leaning on the balcony on the veranda outside. His hair is matted on top from running his hand through it so much. I walk up beside him, and he glances at me before turning his attention back to the vast backyard.

"I'm sorry about the things I said, Thomas. Your Mom and I love you, and we're going to support you two in any way we can." I say sincerely, wrapping my hand around the nape of his neck. I'm going to have to get over this, or face losing my son and future grandchild, the choice is simple.

"I'm going to be a fucking awful Dad," He mumbles, still looking straight ahead.

"Language," I mutter half-heartedly, "Buddy, you're going to be just fine. Trust me, as soon as you hold your baby in your arms it will all make sense to you. That overwhelming love will hit you and it will never leave, even when they let you down."

Thomas looks at me now, his eyes burrow into mine. "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, Dad."

I breathe in sharply. "You could never disappoint me, Thomas. I mean, you're giving me my first Grandchild, sure it's a few years earlier than I wanted to become a Granddad but I'm still grateful, and if I love your baby even half as much as I love you, it will be enough for a lifetime." I respond sincerely, stroking my knuckles down my son's smooth face.

"What's it like being a Dad?" He asks me, a smirk on his face.

I step back slightly and look at him. I could speak for hours about how it feels to be a Dad, but maybe everything I feel only applies to my children because they're exceptional people.

"Being a Dad makes you fall in love again." I explain, a smile on my face, "You develop such a love for your child, and you end up besotted with them. It's a massive responsibility, because this baby, this tiny person it's completely dependent on you and they're for several years after. They'll change your life forever, but it's worth it. Even when they yell at you, and tell you they hate you, it's still worth it. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you three with everything I have."


	23. Epilogue

**We've finally reached the end. I hope you've enjoyed watching Thomas grow up into the man he is. Thank you for everything, I couldn't have done it without you all. **

**TPOV**

"If you two don't pack it in I'll turn this car around and you can go home to bed." I warn my sons from the driver's seat. I glance in the rear-view mirror and find two symmetrical smirking faces, the dark hair and bright blue eyes prominent on both boys. It's hard to believe they're not twins, but in fact two years apart. I shoot a glance over at my oldest in the side seat, she's listening to her music and staring out of the window. My daughter is a daydreamer.

"I need to wee," Toby, my five year old, calls from the back. I mentally curse and eye him in the mirror, holding his crotch. Oh brilliant.

"Toby, I asked you if you needed to wee before we left and you said no. You'll have to wait." Emily chastises, looking out of the mirror and noting we're still 8 miles away from my parents' house.

"Mom! Let him go! He'll wee himself and I'm next to him!" My 9 year old daughter is apparently out of her daydream now, and shooting us a rather dirty look.

"No, he needs to learn his lesson." I reinforce, sharing a look with Emily.

"Daddy, I'm going to wee!" He squeals from the back, and my other children yell in protest. I miss how simple car journeys were before children, or at least when they slept through most of it.

"Dad!" Miley and Lewis yell, trying to pull as far away from their little brother as they could in the back of our Audi Q7. I swear under my breath and sharply pull the car over into a layby. I turn to look at my older children with a glare, they smirk back at me, and I know who they got that from.

"Daddy!" Toby shouts again, and I spring into action. Quickly jumping out of my seat, I fling his door open, un-belt him from his car seat and practically run with him in my arms to the edge of the woods, at the side of the road.

I place him on the floor and stand back waiting. When several moments pass, I sigh and walk back over to him.

"Toby, I thought you need a wee?" I ask, watching my small son stare mesmerised into the dark woods. It's a dark evening in November, and also fucking freezing. I glance back at the car, and think about my sports jacket in the boot. Suddenly, I regret wearing only a shirt and jeans.

"Toby," I repeat, and this time he looks up at me. His little face a picture of innocence. I notice he's only wearing jeans and a thin, cotton jumper. He must be freezing, so why isn't he hurrying up!

"Daddy, do you think there are bears in the woods?" He asks randomly, and I groan. Why does he have to be so inquisitive at the worst possible times?

I crouch down next to him, and wrap an arm around his cold body. "There are absolutely no bears around here, Toby. Now, please hurry up and wee. We're already late for Grandma and Grandad, and you know how upset they get when we're late. You don't want to upset them, do you?" It was a low blow, but I don't regret it when he quickly nods and pulls down his tight jeans.

When we're back on track, just fifteen minutes later, I'm relieved when I receive a text from my sister telling me they're also running late because the girls were arguing. My nieces might have been identical twins but they definitely didn't have identical minds.

"Are we going to tell your family tonight? I'm scared if we don't they'll find out from my parents at some benefit or something," Emily asks, looking over at me from the passenger seat and rubbing her stomach. I grin down at the little baby inside my wife's belly, who in seven months I'll be able to hold in my arms.

"Yeah, we'll tell them over drinks after dinner." I answer and she nods.

When we finally make it to my parents, half an hour later than expected, the kids have calmed down a bit and everything is feeling good. I like to think I'm extremely lucky none of my kids have turned out to be a little shit like I was growing up. Then again, I've got one to come. I'm praying for a sweet little girl, and not a devil little boy. Anyway, I know Miley would like a little sister more than a third brother.

We exit the car and enter my parent's house, being greeted by an army of hugs and kisses before we even get to take out coats off.

**CPOV**

"I think I can hear your cousins," I tell my Grandchildren; Phoebe's four year old daughters, Isabella and Bryony, then Theo's son and daughter; 7 year old, Nathanial and 6 year old, Lucy.

They all look up at me on a grin and then sprint off into the direction of the yelling, most likely coming from Toby.

I follow after them and smile when I find Ana already chatting away to Emily. Theo, Phoebe and Thomas are talking quietly in the corner, occasionally laughing to themselves.

"Grandad," I look down when I hear my name being called, and smile at Miley, who is growing up so quickly. She's so beautiful, taking after Thomas in hair but Emily's eyes. Whereas the boys are the opposite.

"Hey sweetheart, how have you been?" I ask pulling her into my side, she hugs me tightly and begins to babble on about her new school project. I listen attentively, nodding and asking questions at the right times, encouraging her to continue.

We're interrupted by a loud clang, which sounded a lot like one of our flower vases falling to the floor.

"Boys! Stop running around in the house!" Thomas yells and I smile to myself, he really is an amazing Father, just like his Brother.

After a laughter filled meal, consisting of Lewis and Toby's new rap, and then the girls showing us their newest dance routine, I'm feeling rather worn out and apparently so is everyone else. I glance at the clock and realise it's only 8.30pm, I'm getting old. At least Ana still loves me.

We send the kids into the media room, minus Toby who is sleeping in Thomas' arms, and put a movie on for them to watch and hopefully fall asleep to. Then, we make our way into the living room to relax and drink wine.

Theo and his wife, Jessica, tell us about the holiday they're taking at the end of the year to Greece. Phoebe and her partner, Josh, tell us about how they want to try for a little boy. Just when I don't think my brain can deal with anymore happiness, my son informs us all they're having another baby. Another Grandchild for us to spoil.

"Have you two still not learnt how to use a condom?" Theo asks jokingly, after he's pulled Thomas into a celebratory hug.

Thomas grins and shakes his head. "Number four is definitely going to be our last, right Em?" He asks, looking for confirmation.

Emily nods her head in agreement. "I don't think I can cope with anymore. Three of them drive us around the wall. How are we going to cope with four? They're going to outnumber us by two!"

We all laugh and soothe their worries. I know for a fact they're both going to be just fine.

"I'm going to get another beer, anyone else want anything?" Thomas asks, and everyone throws an order at him.

"I'll help you," I offer and we walk into the kitchen to retrieve three glasses of wine for Phoebe, Jessica and Ana. Then, three cokes for our designated drivers.

As he's pouring the wine into the glasses, I notice Thomas has a new tattoo on his wrist. It has been his thing that he gets all his children's initials tattooed on his wrist. I smile when I read 'T.E.G'.

"Toby Ezra Grey," I muse, and he looks down at it his wrist on a soft smile.

Thomas shrugs his shoulders. "It was about time I got this one, after all I'll have a new one to get done soon."

The thought warms my heart. "I can't wait to meet them, Thomas. Trust me when I say, you and Emily are brilliant parents."

My son smiles at this and hugs me, I flinch in surprise but quickly relax and hug him tighter.

**7 years later.**

**TPOV **

"Asher James Grey!" Emily screams across the back yard, "How many times do I have to tell you not to climb up that fence?! Get down right now!"

When Asher was born nearly 7 years ago with the cheeky grin plastered on his face and the mischievous bleu orbs drilling into me, I knew then he would be the one to give me trouble, and God was I right. I wave a hand over to my wife, signalling I'd handle it and walk out into the garden, watching my six year old jump down from our back fence, which from when he was about 5 he's had an obsession with climbing.

"Asher! You son of a bitch!" Lewis shouts at his little brother as he deliberately trips the running boy up. I sigh to myself and storm over, putting my meanest look on my face. One that I hopes lives up to my Fathers.

"Lewis, watch your language or I'll confiscate your phone again, and do not trip your brother up." I warn through narrowed eyes. Jesus I never expected to find myself in this position, I almost cringe whenever I hear myself sound like this. Like my Dad did when I was a kid.

My teenager growls and rolls his eyes, he's going through his typical teenage boy phase. A phase Emily and I are not enjoying, it's almost as bad as Miley's teenage girl phase.

"He was being annoying as usual! Tell him to leave me alone or I will hurt him!" Lewis snaps, standing up. Even at the young age of fourteen he's catching up to me in height, I think he got the gene that skipped me from my Dad.

I glare at him, our equally blue eyes drilling into each other. I knew Lewis would never in a million years hurt Asher, both him and Toby are fiercely protective over their little brother, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him get away with saying stuff like that. "Lewis, your brother is a lot smaller than you and it's your job to look out for him, not hurt him. I don't want to hear you talking like that again."

My son huffs and storms off without a word. I rake a hand through my hair. Even as a young parent I find it hard to find a balance between good and bad cop with my kids. I love them, and want them to trust me, but I can't have them disobeying me if it's going to hurt them or anyone else.

"Lewis," I call and he turns back to look at me with an exasperated look, "How about we boys go and shoot some hoops later?"

My worries are reduced when he nods on a small smile. My oldest son was an excellent basketball player. Toby wasn't too bad either, but he's more into academics. As for Asher, I'm not sure. He's an incredibly smart kid but he's got the attention span of a fish and absolutely no regard for his own safety.

Asher stops running around when he hears me mention basketball and is suddenly on his best behaviour with his cheekiest grin on. "Can I play, Dad?"

I smirk down at him and ruffle his short, thick, dark curls. He's a handsome little thing. "That depends. Are you going to stop being naughty and promise to be on your best behaviour for the rest of the day?"

He grins and nods. "I promise."

This pleases me and I lean down to pick him up, he squeals as I heave him up into my arms, and as I carry him inside he babbles on about the new episode of Adventure land. A programme that my other children despise.

We walk into the kitchen to be greeted by the site of Emily cooking up dinner. Despite the insistence from my Dad to this day I'm proud to say we've never once had a maid, sure we've had some help with the kids but never a maid to do the cooking and cleaning.

I place my son down on the seat next to my sixteen year old daughter, who is texting on her phone and walk over to assist my wife.

"Anything I can do to help?" I ask, moving behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She leans back into my hold and rubs my cheek affectionately.

"Just keep the kids under control for the next ten minutes until the food is ready. I'm glad you're home today, Tommy." She tells me, leaning up and kissing me. I smile in agreement. Normally, on a Saturday night I would be on call at the hospital but I managed to get myself a rare day off.

"Do you two really have to do that here? If I'm not old enough to watch an R rated movie I'm not old enough to watch this, not to mention little Asher." Miley complains, a look of disgust covering her beautiful face.

I pull back and cock an eyebrow at her. "Sorry Miles, I forgot your Mom and I aren't allowed to love each other in front of you." My sarcastic reply only earns a scoff and a roll of the eyes off her.

"You and Chase were doing the same thing in your room the other day," 12 year old, Toby, quips as he walks in taking a seat next to Asher.

This grabs my attention and I shoot a look over at my daughter, who is currently giving my son the death look. "What is he talking about? I don't recall you ever asking my permission to have Chase in your room, Miley." I ask accusingly, my daughter's seventeen year old boyfriend, Chase, may be my least favourite person in the world.

Miley shrugs and lowers her gaze to the counter top. "Mom said it was okay," She mumbles, and I can practically feel my jaw hit the floor. I shoot accusing eyes at my wife who rolls her eyes.

She continues to fry the vegetables in the pan. "Relax, Tommy, I made sure she kept the door open the whole time. Toby only saw them because he walked into Miley's room."

I scoff in disbelief. Emily always has been much more relaxed when it comes to Miley and boys. I'm not sure whether it's because she's a young parent or just because she's also a girl. "Where was I when this happened?"

"You were at work, like always," Asher responds, and even though it's a completely innocent statement it makes me feel guilty. Do I spend too much time at the hospital and not enough time with my kids?

I know Emily can feel me tense at the comment, and she quickly changes the subject. "You three go and wash up for dinner, tell Lewis to do the same." She calls after them as they jump of their stools in a race to one of our five bathrooms.

"Tommy, you know he didn't mean it like that. The kids love you so much, you're a brilliant dad," Emily soothes me and I appreciate it as I feel all of my old insecurities suddenly coming back but for completely different reasons. Now instead of being scared my parents don't love me I'm scared my kids don't.

**CPOV**

Basketball with my son and grandsons is one of my favourite ways to spend my evenings. I know Thomas only invites me along with them because he thinks I feel left out of his life, which I don't, I know he's got his own family now but I love being a part of it. It's rare we get to do it as well, because normally my son is working weekend evenings.

"Come on, Grandad!" Lewis teases, as he dribbles past me for about the tenth time and scores another point. He's an incredible athlete, taking after Thomas in that aspect.

I stand back slightly and watch the three boys mess around with my son. The sight warms my heart. I've never been prouder of Thomas than I am now. He's raising amazing children. So are Theo and Phoebe, and when I look at all of them I know I've done something good with my life.

"You okay?" I'm brought out of my thoughts by my son's voice. He stands next to me at the side lines as we watch the boys play. I nod and he smiles.

"Lewis, Toby, be careful . Don't throw it too hard, Asher is a lot smaller than you." He cautions and I can't keep the smirk off my face. Never in a million years did I picture my troublemaker of a son having kids at 18, becoming a doctor and living the perfect life, but here he is.

"Ash, come back here. I'll get it," Lewis calls, chasing after his six year old brother, who has run after the ball into the wooded area. An area I know is full of poison ivy and holes.

"Asher! Stop!" Thomas yells, when the rebellious boy continues running after the ball despite the shouts from his older brother's.

We both curse under our breath as we watch Asher fall into the ivy. Lewis lifts him up on a sigh and carries the crying boy back over, mumbling the entire way about how he should listen more. He's a very good big brother.

Thomas takes him from Lewis and kisses his face softly. "It's alright buddy. What did we tell you? Stop. You know you're not allowed in there," He lectures, whilst stroking the little boy's hair, "Come on let's get you home to a warm bath."

I can't keep the smirk off my face though and Thomas looks at me strangely. "Why the hell are you smiling? My son just got stung by poison ivy," He splutters in disbelief.

I shake my head trying to remove the smirk, "It's not that. I'll come back with you to help with him and see Emily and Miley. I was just thinking how happy it makes me that you have a son that doesn't listen to a word you say. Now maybe you'll appreciate how hard it was to raise you." I answer truthfully, and he rolls his eyes at me before leading the way back to the car.

As I watch my fully grown sun walk back to his car with Asher in his arms, and Lewis and Toby trailing behind, I feel immensely proud. How in the hell did this incredible, intelligent, handsome, person come out of me? I put it down to Ana, and the love we gave him constantly growing up even when he let us down. I used to think about how it's very hard to grow up in a perfect family when you're not perfect. But, then I realised no family is perfect, we all have our own problems but in the end it's all worth it.

"Dad! Come on!" Thomas yells from the driver seat of his car, looking at me with an expectant look over the rolled down window.

"I'm coming," I holler, walking over to the car with the sun setting behind me and the realisation my family might be the exception to the nobody's perfect rule.


End file.
